


When a Star Falls

by xxserenity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anxiety, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Minor Sexual Content, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Mysophobia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic Attacks, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, idol! Sakusa, islander! Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxserenity/pseuds/xxserenity
Summary: After suffering from a panic attack on stage, famous idol, Sakusa Kiyoomi, flees to the first place out of the country. After landing in the Galapagos islands, he runs into a strange man who happens to be the only person that speaks Japanese.Miya Atsumu has been content living a simple life on the island. That is, until the famous idol, Sakusa, crashes into his life. And although he can't stand him, he just can't ignore the broken look in his eyes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 62
Kudos: 130





	1. Sakusa POV

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha..well.. guess who's in a sakuatsu brainrot?? Yep, that'd be me. They've had me in a chokehold for a while so I had no choice but to write this.  
> So why did I choose the Galapagos islands?? Well I just picked it randomly from a list I looked up :p I have no ties or anything to it, much less can speak any Spanish, so we'll let Atsumu translate everything for us!

“KI-YOO-MI!”

“KI-YOO-MI!”

Sakusa was panting as he tried to wipe the sweat off of his palms, trying to ignore the screams from the audience.  _ Disgusting. I need to wash my hands. Did I do the full rotation? I don’t think I did it all five times. I think it was three. Three’s not a good number. It needs to be five. I need to wash my hands _ -

“Kiyoomi, you’ll be on stage in five minutes, get backstage  _ now. _ ” Sakusa’s manager ordered. Her scowl set deep on her face as she ignored the state he was in. Her long, black hair was tied up in a high bun, and she was wearing her usual dark blue business suit. 

He glared at her right back, but couldn’t hold it for much longer as the moisture on his hands grew. He didn’t want to go back on that stage where the lights blinded him. Where it grew so hot that everyone was sweating and it dripped everywhere. Where fans screamed and Sakusa was sure they were getting their saliva all over the place. He didn’t like how they crowded so close together and tried to reach out with those hands. Those hands he had no idea where they’d been, when the last time they were washed. He tried to shut his thoughts off, but flashed back to the moment when he was on a narrow stage and walked out into the center of the audience and one fan managed to grab his ankle. He wasn’t wearing long socks or shoes. She had touched his bare skin with hers, and he sprinted off stage to vomit. No one cared or was worried, it was just  _ classic Sakusa  _ and his  _ thing _ . 

Now he never went on stage unless his legs and feet were completely covered. His manager tried to fight him on it, but it was one thing she couldn’t win against. He brought his therapist in and everything to make sure of it. Not that she ever really cared what his therapist had to say anyways. She never wanted him to see one in the first place. 

“You’re only halfway through this tour. We just arrived in America, where most of your performances are. This is your first world tour. You can’t stop now.” His manager insisted as she reached out to pull him to the stage.

He immediately flinched back with a venomous glare. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He kept stepping back as she was stepping closer and was stuck in the corner.  _ It feels hotter in this room than before, is the air conditioner off?  _ He pulled at the collar of the skin tight black shirt he was wearing. He liked being completely covered, but he didn’t like being suffocated. He needed to breathe. He needed to get away-

“I’m your mother, stop being so dramatic.” He hated when she tried to pull that card. She hadn’t been his mother for a very long time. “Let’s go.” She demanded as she rolled her eyes at his “dramatics.” She reached out again and grabbed his sleeve and pulled on it hard.

“I can’t do this.” Sakusa gasped as he tried to wipe the moisture from his palms again. His mother shouldn’t be able to drag him towards the stage. He was a full grown, twenty-four year old man, who had endured years worth of workouts and exercises. But his body wasn’t moving the way he wanted. His legs were heavy, his arms felt like dead weights at his side, and he couldn’t stop trembling. He didn’t want to go back on the stage. Not again.

He fought to not have this tour from the beginning. He let his mother convince him to tour East Asia because it wasn’t too much. Then she started pushing her way to the entire continent. He had barely made it through that one. She had pushed him to his limit, and he announced he wouldn’t be doing tours for a long time. However, his fame took over and so did his mother. Again. She proposed the idea of a world tour, and all of the producers and executives were right on board. No matter how much he shouted that he couldn’t do it. That it was going to be too much for him. No one listened, and now here he was in one of the biggest cities, New York in fact, in America, being dragged on a stage he didn’t want to stand on. 

He tried to pull her hands away, but his arms were so weak that he couldn’t do a thing. His panting was getting worse so he did what he had always been told and looked away from it all. Close his eyes or simply look down and take one deep breath. Just focus on that one breath, and then he could think about the next. However, he forgot to close his eyes and looked down at the ground and saw a large wad of chewed gum stuck to the floor and gagged immediately. His knees gave out as he sunk to a crouch, and his mother scolded him as she tried to pull him up, but he didn’t hear any of it. Soon other hands were grabbing at him, and no matter how much he didn’t want them touching him, he was too weak to fight it. 

His mother shouted at someone to clean up the mess and moved Sakusa’s face to focus on the stage ahead. “Enough already, we get it.” She sighed to herself, “Like you don’t get enough attention already.”

_ That’s not what this is!!! _ He opened his mouth to shout that, but nothing came out.  _ Oh shit no- _

“It’s only a couple hours. Just get through this and you can relax for the rest of the week. You’ll be fine.” His mother patted him on the shoulder and then reached for the mask on his face. “No masks, remember? That was the deal.” She turned him around to push him out on the stage.

_ No please at least let me have that!! Can’t you see that I won’t be fine?!  _ But again, no words were coming out. That familiar tightening of his lungs, and a sob trapped in his throat were rising again.  _ Shit. Shit! This can’t be happening now. Just think about your breaths, just focus on counting to- _

“KI-YOO-MI!!”

“KIYOOMIIII!!”

He flinched back from the audience as they screamed his name. None of them were wearing a mask even though he asked as a requirement for people in the front row to wear one.  _ Disgusting.  _ He stumbled on the stage with his shoulders hunched over as he tried to block the blinding stage lights out of his eyes. The long curls fell into his face and he fought not to scratch it from how much it itched. He wanted to cut his hair a long time ago, but his mother said the fans loved the long hair. He tried to sweep it to the side but she had it fixed before anyone saw it. He hated how much it irritated his forehead, but after the last incident where he scratched his face until he bled, he didn’t touch it anymore.

He could feel it coming. The last place he wanted to be was on stage when it happened. The guitarists and drummers were giving him strange looks as they tried to ask if he was okay, but he couldn't answer them. He was frozen on the spot, and couldn’t say a word or move an inch. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably and when ducked his face from the audience, he felt hot tears beginning to sting his cheeks.  _ No, please no. Not right now- _

He was trying his best to hold himself together, his nails piercing his arms, but all of that ended as a single fan screamed above the rest. His head shot up for a moment, and as he released his hold to gaze at the audience. He quickly caught the eye of a young, teenage girl who was smiling at him with only a bra on in the very front, her skin shining with sweat. But he didn’t find her quick enough before the shirt came flying at him. He couldn’t get his feet to move, and stood there helplessly as it landed right in his arms, the shirt that had touched her bare, wet skin, was now touching his bare hands. He didn’t even have the time to vomit as everything went black. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Airport.  _ Now. _ ” Sakusa demanded as he slid into one of the taxis on the side of the street. He hoped the driver could understand what he was trying to say. Although he’d sung plenty of English words and phrases in his songs, he couldn’t speak it fluently. Luckily, the driver nodded and pulled off of the curb and began to speed down the road. 

Sakusa gripped his bag as he pulled out a wipe to begin cleaning the seat. He was revolted by the idea of using a car that everyone with their unclean selves had used, but he had no other choice. 

As soon as he came to from his attack, no one was around him. He could hear his mother shouting from down the hall outside. He pushed past the weariness in his limbs and walked to the door quietly. He poked his head out of the room to see no one around. His mother was in the room with the door closed to his right. He knew that this was his one and only chance and wasn’t going to waste it. He threw on his most casual, comfortable outfit, ditched his phone in the trash, and grabbed his emergency bag packed with essentials, and ran out the door. 

His legs were bouncing and his fingers were gripping his bag tight as he watched his the streets and people become a blur as they were racing down the street. He cringed at the thought of being childish and running away because his mother “didn’t understand him” but she really didn’t, and he could not stick around any longer. He took in the driver in the front seat and prayed the man had recently bathed. He decided to move his gaze from the man and back out the window only to see a woman blow her nose and immediately put her hands right back on the wheel like nothing happened.  _ Disgusting.  _ He decided it was best to just look down at his hands gripping his bag, and instead put his focus on breathing. Even though he had calmed down, there was still a sense of panic lurking in the back of his mind. He did his best to focus on getting to the airport, but then straightened in his seat with wide eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do when he arrived at the airport. He had no destination in mind, or could even think of a place he wanted to go. What if all the flights were booked and he was stuck in a crowded airport for days only to have his mother find him again? He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to let the creeping anxiety take over him.  _ It’s not a holiday, and it’s not even a weekend. Spring’s almost over, but summer hasn’t arrived yet. This is actually the perfect time. There should be at least one flight available. Just where to??  _ He clenched and unclenched his fingers, stretching them in and out, counting until he hit five times. His therapist definitely knew what he was talking about when he said that methodical activities like that could be so soothing. 

After about a long fifteen minutes, the driver parked at the edge of the drop off line. He was saying something to Sakusa, but all he could interpret was “here.” He nodded and grabbed his bag to sling over his shoulder and handed the driver a wad of bills. He didn’t understand the currency and was worried the rumor of taxis in big cities overcharging was true so he gave him what he thought was enough. The driver’s jaw dropped as Sakusa tried to explain, “Um..here..tips?” The driver shouted to himself excitedly and snatched the money away.

Sakusa realized it was too much, but before he could grab the money back, the taxi sped off.  _ Oh well fuck you too.  _ He let out a long sigh and adjusted his mask and pulled his hat down lower as he stared up at the LaGuardia Airport and hoped it wasn’t already crowded inside. It took him a while to decipher the signs especially since he didn’t have a phone with him to translate. Somehow, he finally managed to get in the right line and walked to the woman to purchase a ticket. Again, the realization that she wouldn't understand him hit and his scowl intensified. “Uh, ticket please?”

“Where….” she began, but he couldn’t translate the rest. She blinked up at him from the screen with a nervous look. 

He tightened his fists as he explained, “From Japan, English isn’t very good.” She smiled in understanding she went to the end of the desk and found an Korean worker and switched places with her. 

She walked over and smiled up at him. “How can I help you, sir?”

He sighed in relief, even if she wasn’t Japanese and it was a little rusty. “What tickets do you have that leave soon? Any direct ones?”

She nodded and began typing away at the computer, and after reading through it for a moment. “We have direct ones to Atlanta, Charlotte, D.C,...” as she continued to list off names of the cities, he cut her off.

“No, out of America. I want out of here. Do you have somewhere far away? That leaves soon?” He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

She bristled at his impatient tone, but started searching again. After a couple more minutes, she stopped with a frown. “The only one we have that leaves soon, sir, is to Baltra of the Galapagos Islands, but it has two layovers and leaves in an hour. If you don’t mind waiting for a day, then...”

He clenched his fists as he blocked out the rest and cringed at the thought of having to stay at two more airports, but he didn’t want to spend another minute in this city. “That’s fine. Can I get a ticket to Baltra?” He had no idea where the Galapagos Islands were or anything about them, but thought that was a good thing. If he didn’t know, then hopefully the others wouldn’t either or ever think of him going there. She nodded and got the purchase ready and as he handed over the large stack of bills, she widened her eyes in silence. She was probably thinking he was on the run, and technically he was, but he couldn’t use a credit card. He couldn’t let them track him. That’s why he got rid of his phone as well. 

She quickly got his ticket printed and he sprinted to have his baggage checked. Thankfully, he got to the front of the line and it went smoothly. When he went to security, he didn’t even feel guilty as he cut in line when the person wasn’t looking, and went through. He raced down to the terminal, which just so happened to be at the end, and thankfully made it right when first class was starting to board. After cleaning his seat after boarding the plane, he let out a long breath, relief filling his lungs at being able to escape. 

  
  
  
  


The hours flew by during the first flight and layover. However, during the second flight, the passenger next to him was constantly trying to talk to him and slap his shoulder as they were laughing at their own jokes. He spent the entire flight dodging every moment that flashed in the corner of his eye. By the time they landed and he sat down for his next layover, he was exhausted. But of course he couldn’t sleep in a place like this. The minute he closed his eyes, images of the attack flashed before him, and he had to shake himself awake. He did not want to think about what happened any time soon. He didn’t want to think about the shame that was gnawing at him, or the humiliation he was sure he was enduring from the media. He was glad he didn’t have his phone so he didn’t have to see the articles. Worst of all, he didn’t want to acknowledge the guilt that was eating away at him.

He felt absolutely no hatred towards his fans. He appreciated that they took the time to learn his songs and enjoyed it, so he felt awful for leaving a concert they had all paid for and probably looked forward to for months. He leaned his elbows on his knees and wrapped his fingers behind his head as he tried to push the thoughts away.  _ Let’s just focus on the Galapagos Islands for now. Like where the hell even is it and what it’s like?  _ As a reflex, he reached for the phone in his pocket and groaned when it came up empty.  _ Guess I’ll know when I get there.  _

And when he arrived at Baltra Island, it was not what he expected. It was a small island with only the airport, docks with boats on the edges of it. No hotels or cities were in sight.  _ Fuck!!  _ As soon as they landed, he pushed his way to the front to get off, ignoring the shouts behind him. He stormed up to one of the counters and demanded, “Cities?? Have any Cities?”

The man nodded with a smile so bright it pissed Sakusa off even more. “On Isabela Island, you can stay at Puerto Villamil!” 

“Then a ticket please?” 

  
  
  
  


He was standing in the middle of the street in Puerto Villamil, and had the sudden urge to scream. The cramped plane ride was unbearable. Then the ride from the airport to the city was nauseating. He didn’t even let go of his money before they dropped him off and sped away. He could barely speak English and it seemed like most of the locals were the same. He never learned Spanish, why would he? But now that he was stuck on an island in a city with people who primarily spoke Spanish, he wished he did. 

Yes, there were already plenty of tourists, but the fear of them recognizing him was too great so he pulled down his hat and kept his face down to the ground. He didn’t even know where he was walking or where the nearest hotel was.  _ Maybe I should just give this up and go back. I’m already miserable enough as it is-  _ he suddenly bumped into someone and stumbled back with a scowl. His eyes slowly went up from the man’s sandals to the loose black pants that were rolled up to the shin, and to the green apron that was tied on top of a white t-shirt. He had bleached blonde hair that was swept to the side. Sakusa could tell he must have spent lots of time outdoors because the color looked more natural due to the sun, and it would also explain the light tan he had. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers, having just stepped back from a small shop that was selling them. “Ah! Sorry there…” 

Sakusa’s brain was too fried to even concentrate on translating what the man was saying, but then squinted at the tag pinned to the apron of his chest. “Atsumu...wait, Atsumu? Are you Japanese?!?” 

The man, Atsumu, widened his eyes and nodded with a loud laugh. “Yeah I am! We don’t get a lot of people from Japan, what brings ya here?”

“I-” He began, then remembered this man might know who he was and tried to think of an excuse quickly, “I just wanted to visit.” 

Atsumu tilted his head as he regarded Sakusa and he pulled his hat down lower. He was turning around to leave until a group of tourists bumped past them. One of them was waving their hands everywhere and just so happened to knock Sakusa’s hat right off of his head. He dove to the ground to retrieve it, but Atsumu beat him to it. 

They were both on their hands and knees staring at each other with wide eyes. “Huh??!?” Atsumu’s jaw dropped as recognition was dawning on his face. “Holy shit yer-”

Sakusa immediately covered Atsumu’s mouth with his hand, grateful he remembered to put on gloves earlier. “Stop shouting and shut up!” Sakusa hissed with a whisper. Atsumu’s shocked expression immediately vanished as he glared. “Look, I need a break and not some idiot shouting my name for everyone to freak out about. If you want money or an autograph just say so. I really don’t want to make a scene alright?”

Atsumu smacked his hand away with the bouquet of flowers, and Sakusa was curious as to why he didn't use his hands. “Well doesn’t somebody think they’re popular?” He rose to a stand to start brushing the dirt off of his apron. “Hate to break it to ya, but nobody here knows who ya are. Oh and I’ll take money if yer offerin so-”

“But the tourists here might know me, you don’t know that for sure.” Sakusa interrupted, choosing to ignore Atsumu’s last statement. He could already tell he was not going to get along with this man, and wanted to get away as soon as possible. His patience was running very thin. 

Atsumu glanced at him for a moment, and Sakusa tried to keep the panic and desperation out of his expression. “Like I said, not many from Japan come here. Besides, even if they weren’t, I doubt they know ya. Yer not as famous as ya think so get off yer high horse already.”

Yeah, he really didn’t like this man. “Oh I’m  _ so  _ sorry, didn’t know the flower boy was so damn wise. I’m sure picking flowers and cutting stems makes a person very knowledgeable about the world.”

Satisfied at how the veins on Atsumu’s forehead were bulging, he threw him a smirk. He was sure even though he had a mask, the man could tell. “F-Flower boy?!?!”

Sakusa turned to the side and surveyed the street for a hotel, waving away Atsumu’s fury. “Look kid, I don’t have the time to play around with you so go fetch your parents and ask them where the nearest hotel is.”

“I’m older than ya and ya know it!!!” Atsumu shouted and Sakusa heard the stems snap. 

He glanced back at him with a skeptical look. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those weird fans that’s memorized my birthday, as well as my blood type, height, weight-”

“What of course not!!” Atsumu denied. “I never said I was even one of yer fans!! I just happen to know who ya are!”

Sakusa purposely looked more suspicious at that. “Isn’t that exactly what a crazed fan would say to defend themselves?”

“I’m not yer fan and I’m not crazy!!” Atsumu protested, seeming to be at the point of breaking. 

Sakusa fought hard to keep the laughter from bubbling up his throat. “Hmm, sure.” Atsumu’s jaw clenched so tight that Sakusa turned away with a cough, covering up the laughter that tried to erupt. For some reason, he didn’t want this guy to ever know he made him laugh. However, when he glanced back at the man, he wasn’t glaring anymore. Instead, he wore a complicated expression that Sakusa was unable to interpret. He turned away again as he crossed his arms. “If you’re not one, then prove it to me and give me my hat back and then leave me alone.”

Atsumu blinked down at the hand still holding Sakusa’s hat. “Oh this? Here.” He held it out to Sakusa and he reached to grab it, but then Atsumu moved back behind him, and Sakusa reflexively moved closer to reach over Atsumu’s shoulder and snatched it from him.

He scowled down at him. “You really are a kid since you do childish shit like tha-'' he stopped speaking as he noticed that Atsumu wasn’t getting upset over his insult, and instead was calmly staring up at him. In a panic, Sakusa realized they were way too close for strangers to be. Their bodies were just an inch away from touching as well as their faces. Since they were that close Sakusa observed that there were tiny, barely visible, dots on Atsumu’s cheeks and nose.  _ Those can’t be freckles right? That has got to be dirt cause there’s no way freckles can look that good.  _ He needed to move away fast because this man was looking so good that it pissed Sakusa off even more.

Yet Atsumu made no move to step away. He was still staring up at Sakusa, but at something on his forehead. “Huh, so they are real.” Sakusa guessed he was talking about the two moles above his eyebrow. He didn’t understand why everyone was either obsessed with it or doubted it. Atsumu lifted his hand, and Sakusa immediately jumped back. 

“I-” Atsumu began to explain, but then saw another group coming towards them and reached out for Sakusa again. He was about to demand he not touch him, but Atsumu grabbed the back of Sakusa’s bag and pulled him out of the way, never touching him directly. He still held Sakusa much closer than he liked, and convinced himself it was the heat from Atsumu’s body that was making his face feel warm. There was no other possible explanation. 

As soon as they passed, Sakusa shrugged off his grip and stepped far enough away. Atsumu didn’t seem to be offended. “Ah so it’s true then,”  _ here it comes,  _ Sakusa thought bitterly, “ya like to keep yer distance cause ya have OCD, right?”

Sakusa blinked at him, staying silent for a long moment. Atsumu fidgeted under his heavy stare. “What?? Did I get it wrong or somethin?”

Sakusa shook his head slowly. “No, just that- well I expected the usual accusation that I don’t like people or that I think I’m too good to be touched by anyone.”

“Don’t get all emotional over it. I was just confirmin a rumor.” Atsumu retorted as he turned away, fixing the bouquet in his hand. 

Sakusa was too exhausted to deal with this idiot any longer. He put his hat back on his head and began to walk away. “Oi!! Where do ya think yer goin? Ya can’t just leave in the middle like that!! Didn’t ya say ya needed to find a hotel? Oi, listen to me!!” Atsumu shouted as caught up with Sakusa. 

Sakusa always knew the trick with these people, stop giving them reactions and ignore them long enough that they’ll get bored and eventually walk away. However, as he kept walking and ignoring Atsumu, he would not shut up. He was almost at his limit until Atsumu quieted down. “Hey look, sorry for that. I know ya need to find a hotel so just let me take ya there.”

Sakusa took another large step away from him as he gave him another skeptical look. “Why do I feel like this will turn into you leading me to a shed away from the city to trap me there?”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped in outrage. “W-What the hell is wrong with ya and yer fans?!? That was weirdly specific, don’t tell me,” he gasped dramatically, “that’s happened to ya before??”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, though glad he could confirm this man was not the smartest, not by a long shot. “Obviously not, you idiot. Otherwise, how else could I be here right now?”

“Oi! What’s with the insults?!?” He continued to pester Sakusa, but he wasn’t listening anymore. The past couple days were catching up on him and his exhaustion was like a heavy blanket over him. He needed to get sleep otherwise his mental state would continue to get worse. To distract himself, he observed the city around him. They were walking down the main paved road and on both sides were various restaurants, gift shops, visitor and information centers, and several small shops that he couldn’t read. He didn’t feel like trying to stop Atsumu in the middle of his rant so he decided to keep quiet.

They turned down another road with dozens of ferns and mangroves along it. He was able to at least appreciate the sight of it in front of the beach and took a calming breath until they stopped at the end. A small, two story wooden house with tables and chairs on the first floor underneath the balcony of the second. There was a small pool in the front, even though it was right across the street from the beach. It looked like an average, cheap place to stay, but he was worried because of that, it wouldn’t be as clean. “It’s called the Wooden House Lodge.”

“How creative.” Sakusa snapped.

Atsumu opened his mouth, most likely to shout, but Sakusa guessed he saw the state he was in and closed it again. “Hey, don’t worry, I know the people. It’s all good and clean. Trust me.”  _ Why would I do that??  _ Atsumu led him to the front desk and booked a room for him and led him upstairs to it. After he unlocked the door, he handed Sakusa the key with a smirk. “See ya soon.”

Sakusa grimaced at the thought of it. “If we ever see each other again, it’ll be too soon.” He slammed the door shut before Atsumu could get another word in. He leaned back against it to try to catch his breath as he surveyed the room in front of him.  _ He said it’s clean, that it’s good. Just lie down. I’m tired, so please let me lie down.  _

As he walked over to the small bed, his mind raced with thoughts.  _ Who cleaned it? How did they clean this? Did they wash the sheets and the pillows? What about the comforter on top? Did they wash it with everybody else’s sheets? What kind of detergent did they use? How much did they put in? How-  _ “Aaghh!!” he shouted as he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palms against them. “Just shut up already!” 

_ Fine, if I can’t lie down, then I can at least try to shower.  _ He moved to the bathroom and opened the shower, but once he realized he didn’t pack something to wear in the shower in his bag, he sunk to a crouch and held his face in his hands. It was going to be a long night.   
  
  


After waiting for the medication to calm him down, he moved to sit in a chair he wiped down. He planned to just sleep in it for the night because it was quiet enough. At least until a couple of new guests checked into the room right next to him. He didn’t even need to see them to know they weren’t good to be quiet. They laughed all night long from whatever show they were watching on the obnoxiously loud tv. 

It wasn’t until sometime after four in the morning did they quiet down. He fell asleep right away, but was woken up only three hours later when his head fell off the arm he was lying on. He sat up slowly trying to rub at the soreness in his neck, but to no avail. He knew it was going to be a good day. Not just from how sore his body was, but from how on edge he felt. The sirens in his head were going off, and he knew he needed to do something to calm himself down. Therefore, when he went to take a dose of his other medication, he noticed that in his travel bag, he was already running low on toothpaste and wipes.  _ I can’t go out today _ , he groaned, but knew there was no other choice. 

  
  
  


Sakusa was stumbling down the main road of the city, squinting from the sun beaming down on him. He was thoroughly exhausted, but he knew he couldn’t last long with the two pairs of clothes he packed and the travel size toiletries. If he was going to be staying for a while, he needed to stock up on everything first. He was trying to remember the hotel owner’s directions as he was glancing at the different shops. However, he was too worn out to be able to read anything. He just wanted some peaceful sleep. 

After wandering around and finally giving up to ask a tourist for directions, he was standing in the doorway of a small supermarket. It was a bit tight for his liking, but seemed to have what he needed so he stepped inside and began filling up his basket. After waiting in line for ten minutes, he placed all of his items on the conveyor belt and was going through his wallet for money.

“Is that everythin,  _ sir _ ?” 

_ No fucking way.  _ He purposely avoided that flower shop. Every time he stumbled upon that road he went the opposite way. He put everything into avoiding seeing this man and yet… He whipped his head to that familiar weird yet intriguing voice. Sure enough, there was Atsumu ringing up his items in a pale blue shirt with a name tag on his chest. He smirked at Sakusa’s shocked expression with a wink. “Mornin, Omi-kun.”

“Y-YOU!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the places I've mentioned are real so if you want to get a better image please look them up. I'm trying my best to write it in detail, but just in case you want to get a better picture of it, go ahead : ) 
> 
> I researched how to get to the Galapagos islands and where to stay so that's why I added the part about Baltra because it's the only place to fly in, and then you have to go by boat or another plane to Isabela. I wanted Omi to go to a somewhat remote island, but somewhere with actual people and places so he went to Isabela. 
> 
> So sakuatsu shippers what'd ya think?? I spent so much time going over it and editing because you all deserve the best, not I think I'm that good, but still xD


	2. Sakusa POV

Atsumu’s smirk grew as he put a finger over his lips to hush Sakusa. “Shhh, Omi-kun, we’re in a store ya know? Don’t ya already get enough attention as it is?”

Sounding just like his mother, Sakusa was immediately pissed and shot him a withering glare. “I knew you were a crazed fan, but I didn’t know you’d take it to the stalking level.” Then he squinted at Atsumu’s name tag, his suspicion of the man growing. “And you even changed your name to go along with it. Seriously, how obsessed with me are you?”

“What?!? I ain't obsessed and this is my name!!” He shouted as he pointed to the tag that read Miya. “It’s Miya Atsumu. I swear that’s my real name!!” He shouted even louder at Sakusa’s narrowed eyes.

Wanting to tick him off further, Sakusa put a gloved finger over his mask. “Shh, _Miya_ , we’re in a store you know? Or are you desperate for attention?”

Atsumu’s jaw tightened as his hands clenched into fists. “Why you-”

“Why do you talk to me so casually?” Sakusa interrupted, curious as to why this man hasn’t been freaking out about him since they met. Then he gasped in horror as a thought hit him. “Wait, don’t tell me, you’re already so far gone that you think we’re close or something?! Or maybe even imagined a relationship between us?!?” He’d experienced this many times when fans would buy VIP tickets to meet him, and when they did, they acted as if they really were his romantic partner and it still freaked the hell out of him by how well they thought out their “relationship.” 

“How many times do I have to say, I’M NOT YER FAN?!?” Atsumu retorted as his face flushed in anger. Sakusa had to cover his laugh with a cough again because this man was just too funny when he was angry. “ _Omi-kun_ -”

“See? What’s with that weird nickname?” Sakusa interrupted, the use of it grated on his nerves. 

Atsumu’s face fell in a pout. “Weird, really?? But I thought it was cute.”

Sakusa instantly flushed for some reason and was glad he was wearing a mask so the man couldn’t see it. “W-What?!?”

“I’ll explain it but,” he gestured for Sakusa to move closer and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “I thought ya didn’t want anyone to know who ya were so I came up with a somethin no one would recognize. It’s good, right?”

Sakusa eyed him curiously, feeling slightly touched that he went out of his way to keep his identity a secret. “No, I hate it.”

Atsumu’s smile faltered. “B-But-”

“Why? Would you even care about that?” He needed to know why this stranger was being considerate of him. _What does he want from me? No one’s even remotely kind to me unless they want something._

“Uh..well I..” Atsumu stumbled over his words, trying to find a reason, and Sakusa squinted at him, skeptical. 

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to keep me all to yourself??” He shook his head, feigning disappointment as he set cash down on the counter and grabbed his bags. “You really are desperate, aren’t you?” He fought to shove the laughter in his throat down as he walked out of the door and back into the blinding sun. He started down the street unsteadily until he heard someone shouting after him. 

“You- why you!!” Atsumu was fuming as he shoved a couple bills and coins in his arms. “Y-You forget yer change.” 

He was too weak to hold back his laughter as he put the change in his wallet. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Oi-” He started to rant, but then the lack of sleep and food in his system was catching up with him as he tried to take a step away. However, his vision started to blur and his footing was off so he began to fall, and accepted it, but then was stopped by a pair of strong arms. “Hey, are ya alright?”

He took longer than normal to push Atsumu away with a sneer. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” 

But Atsumu wasn’t scared away and stepped close again. “Look I’m sorry, but I had to. Now really, what’s wrong with ya-” he tried to reach for Sakusa’s arm, but he dodged his touch. 

“None of your damn business.” He snapped, but knew the bite in his voice wasn’t there. He was just so exhausted and light headed to put any energy into his words. “Leave me alone.” He didn’t want to feint right then and there, so he stumbled down the street away from the man, not noticing the extremely worried expression he had on his face as he watched Sakusa walk away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After he barely managed to return to his hotel room, he downed a bottle of water and attempted to finish a protein bar he just bought. Feeling more comfortable with the new shower shoes he bought, he decided to take a much needed long, hot shower. Finally, the exhaustion was taking its toll on him, and knew it was the perfect time to get rest while the guests next to him were out. He fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the day and night. When we woke up, feeling lighter than he’d been in days, he was determined to at least try to enjoy this “vacation.” He got dressed in compression pants and a muscle shirt, and asked to borrow any type of mat they owned and set out to the front yard. 

He knew logically if you’re on an island, go to the beach. Where else would you go? But he could never enjoy it. He wasn’t sure if he liked it as a kid or not, but the last time he was there, he hated it. For his sixteenth birthday, his producers and managers wanted to do a special photoshoot for it and decided the beach was the best place to do it. They flew him to Osaka and reserved the nicest spot on the beach, but as a teenager, his anxiety was just starting to arise. So being in a new place was already making him uneasy. 

They chose an outfit that was too loose and thin, exposing most of his torso and legs. However, it was the worst decision because the wind started blowing so forcefully that he was being whipped by sand every which way. He hated the feel of it on his skin, stuck between his toes, underneath his fingernails, and on top of that, the stickiness he felt from the salty water being sprayed at him. It sickened him to the point that he wouldn’t leave the bathroom for an entire week, just scrubbing at his skin until he was sure all of the sand was gone. As a result, he’s never been a beach since and has never wanted to. 

He set down the mat on a flat patch of grass and slowly began to stretch out his tired limbs. He continued to stretch and practice exercises he did every day for the rest of the morning as he watched the waves crash against the beach. When he was finished, he finally felt like he could breathe again. He felt good. He remembered when his therapist would tell him that having good days should be celebrated, but taking it too far could cause a setback. He could just stay in his room and relax, but he actually wanted to go out. Besides, the protein and breakfast bears wouldn’t be enough to hold him over for much longer. _Guess I’m going out tonight._

  
  
  
  


Sakusa was being led to the table at the outside edge of the restaurant where he asked. The woman gave him a bright smile as she gestured for him to sit and handed him the menu. “Your server will be here shortly. Enjoy.” 

He gave her a small smile, but remembered the mask he was wearing and nodded with a thanks. He glanced around the restaurant first before the menu. It was a two story building, but only the first floor was used as the restaurant. There were tables both inside and outside on the deck. The inside also had the bar, but Sakusa wanted to stay outside away from the crowd. He spent the afternoon walking around the city to find a decent, established restaurant that he could at least sit a meal through, and after taking a couple wrong turns, he wound up in front of this one. Now that it was dark the lights strung up on the ceiling and poles were lit, but not bright enough to blind. He enjoyed it, in fact. He watched the people walking down the street and could squint to see the ocean in the distance, letting out a long breath. He felt so good, and he thought with satisfaction that he even looked good for once. The dark circles under his eyes were barely visible, and his hair wasn’t hanging in his face. He was wearing a new, black and gold button-up that caught his eye at one of the stores earlier and jeans. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever gone out to eat alone. If it wasn’t for the entire management team and occasional bodyguards accompanying him, then he normally went out with friends at least. Well not exactly friends, but that’s what they called him so he went along with it. Basically, it was a group of other idols who were miserably stuck in their career that got together every so often to vent about their lives and drink until they couldn't talk anymore. 

Sakusa enjoyed having people that understood him at first, but then when the drinks came around and their senses were gone, he would leave. He didn’t want the responsibility of taking care of them or listening to them go on about the same thing over and over again. It was supposed to help them feel better by being together, but because all they ever did was complain about everything, Sakusa wound up feeling worse. He slowly started going out with them less and less. Eventually, he didn’t go out with them at all. 

He eyed the menu for a while and finally decided, but when he looked around, no server was coming. He realized it’d been almost ten minutes and not even one person asked for at least his drink order. He peeked inside to see it was pretty full already and understood they might be busy so he kept quiet, for a couple more minutes. Which turned into five. And then another ten. 

He was gripping the menu tight as his patience was running thin, about ready to stand up and shout for a server until he heard someone approach. “Ah, I’m so sorry sir. Ya see, we’ve been real busy-” 

Sakusa whipped his head in the direction of the voice, his scowl absolutely murderous. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” Atsumu widened his eyes, seeming to be just in shock as he was, but Sakusa didn’t believe it for a moment. It was too coincidental. “You…” he exhaled as he gritted his teeth, “of course it’s you. Not only are you stalking me, but you’re making life harder for me. And you think _I’m_ the asshole.”

“Wait, Omi-kun-” Atsumu began to explain, but Sakusa cut him off with the shake of his head. 

“I don’t care.” _So much for today being a good one._ “I’m eating somewhere else..” he eyed the name tag with a sarcastic chuckle as he rose from his seat, “ _Miya_. I see at least the name’s the same. Thought you would’ve had time to change it since yesterday.” 

Atsumu blocked him from leaving with a forced calm expression. “I’m not wastin my breath on explainin it to ya again. Now Omi-kun just sit down, I’ll get ya somethin good to eat so don’t worry.” 

He tried to usher Sakusa back to his seat, but he stepped away with a scowl. “And why would you do that?”

Atsumu replied slowly, as if Sakusa was the idiot and not himself, making Sakusa’s eye twitch. “Because yer a customer, Omi-kun.” Again, he tried to shuffle Sakusa back to his seat, and for some reason this time, Sakusa let him. 

He sat down again to prop his chin on his hand with a cautious look. “So is stalking just a hobby or a full-time thing?”

He smirked at Atsumu attempting to quell his anger, but Sakusa could easily see the veins bulging on his forehead. “It isn’t stalkin, I just have a lot of jobs around here.”

“Hmmm.” Sakusa hummed, unconvinced as he eyed the menu again. “How convenient.”

“It has nothin to do with ya!!” Atsumu shouted and immediately shut his mouth as other customers glanced his way. Sakusa’s smirk grew as he idly read the menu. “Look, just for once, can ya stop bein such a damn bastard and listen to me??”

“You definitely know how to win over your customers with that kind of talk.” He replied, sarcastically, hoping it would make Atsumu fume again, but what he didn’t expect was for Atsumu to slap a hand on the table in front of him and lean closer, cornering Sakusa.

The teasing grin he gave and the mischief twinkling in his eyes told Sakusa that Atsumu was only messing with him, but it didn’t stop his pulse from racing suddenly. “And how would ya like me to talk to ya?” His voice was low and husky and Sakusa was sure he’d use that tone thousands of times to win over the tourists. _Those poor people probably had no idea how awful he is._

He slowly gave Atsumu a once-over before plain disgust reflected on his face. “Is that your attempt at seducing me? Even though you’re psychotic, I can’t completely disrespect a _devoted_ ,” he added with a pointed look, “fan, so I’ll let you down slowly: I. Won’t. Get. In. Bed. With. You.”

And that was all it took for Atsumu’s fury to explode. “W-WHY YOU!!” His face was bright red, whether it was embarrassment or anger, Sakusa didn’t know, but it was too funny not to look at. He was stumbling over his shouts as he kept his finger pointed at Sakusa’s face. “Y-You little-”

“Your poor brain,” Sakusa interrupted with a pitied look at Atsumu, “it has to work so hard to make up for an idiot like you.”

Atsumu took a long breath, seething as he clicked his pen repeatedly. “I don’t want to keep fightin. I was havin such a good day.” _So was I._ “If all yer gonna do is insult me, then leave, I’ve had it.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes but kept silent. It took him a long time earlier to find this place, and he was seated at a perfect place outside away from everyone. He was sure it was already crowded everywhere else and he’d end up eating a couple bars for dinner. He didn’t want to deal with this many any longer than he had to, but he was hungry for once. “I don’t know why you’re acting like I’ve wrong you when you’ve also insulted me.” Atsumu opened his mouth probably to kick him out, but Sakusa beat him to it. “But I’m not leaving. I’m eating here whether you like it or not.” 

They both glared at each other at a standstill for a long moment before Atsumu turned away with a sigh. “Fine, then what can I get for ya?”

“Just water for now, you’ll have to come back later when I’m ready. You see, I was distracted by this fool earlier.” Sakusa coughed a laugh as Atsumu threw the paper he ripped off at him and stalked off. _He gets worked up way too easily._

It took a couple more minutes before Atsumu came back with his water and just barely caught himself from slamming it on the table. “Here’s yer water, _sir_.”

Sakusa peered down at the cup of water with distaste. “I just remembered that restaurants use sink water and I have no idea where that comes from, so I’m going to have to change my drink to-”

“Figured you’d say that so I made sure to get ya bottled water and charge ya extra for it. It’s not like yer hurtin for money or anythin.” Atsumu interrupted nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t being considerate again for some unknown reason. “Anyways I got yer order ready and it’s on the way.” 

“Wait what? But I haven’t even ordered anything.” Sakusa protested as Atsumu started walking away again. “Wait, Miya-”

Atsumu waved away his concern as he turned around. “It’s fine, you’ll love it.” He disappeared back inside, and Sakusa was too dumbfounded to do anything but continue staring at where Atsumu just was. 

He didn’t stay frozen for much longer before Atsumu came back out, but this time his apron and notebook were nowhere to be seen. Sakusa now noticed the tight black t-shirt he was wearing that would ride up when he raised his arms to wave at someone, revealing tanned muscle underneath. Sakusa ripped his gaze away, unsure of why it was so hard to, and noticed the faded, tight jeans Atsumu was wearing. _Does he ever wear anything that fits? Or does he actually think people want to look at him?_

Atsumu slid into the chair across from Sakusa with a smile and leaned his arm against the railing. “So, Omi-Omi, what’s up?”

“What’s going on here?” He glanced around him, wondering if this was some kind of joke or prank. “Why are you sitting with me? Aren’t you literally working right now?”

Atsumu shrugged. “Not anymore, just took my break.”

“And you want to spend it here? With me?” Sakusa asked in disbelief. _Why is he trying so hard?_ “Why are you so obsessed with me?”

Atsumu’s eye twitched, but he kept the smile plastered on his face as he answered. “I’m not. Look yer the only other person here from Japan and it looks like you’ll be here for a little bit. There’s no reason I can’t talk to ya just cause I wanna. Honestly, it’s still a struggle speaking Spanish, so I’m relieved to be able to talk to you like this. Can’t we just have one civil conversation? Is that really too much to ask?”

Sakusa eyed him for a long moment before sighing back into his seat with a shrug. “Fine.” He watched the tension in Atsumu’s face dissolve as he smiled. “How long have you been here?”

“Two years.” Atsumu answered in a soft tone as he glanced at the city fondly. “I fell in love with it and haven’t been able to leave since.”

“So then you just chose it randomly or what?” Sakusa asked, feeling more like this was a place he ran to, not found himself. 

Atsumu’s shoulders stiffened as he continued to not make eye-contact. “No, it wasn’t random.” 

_Yeah, figured there was a story to this._ He stirred the water in his class, absentmindedly, not really caring what the story was. “Oh, okay. I realize I asked too much. I wouldn’t want some stranger asking me about why I’m here either, so uh..sorry.”

Atsumu waved away his unsympathetic apology and stared back at him again. “Nah, it’s fine, but how come you are here?”

Sakusa scowled. “After I just said I didn’t want someone to ask.” Atsumu rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you already don’t know. I’m sure almost everyone does.”

He noted the way Atsumu cringed, confirming his suspicion that it was being blown out of proportion. “Yeah, they haven’t exactly kept it secret.”

“Figured as much.” He leaned back in his seat again as he crossed his arms. “Is it as bad as I think?”

“Do ya really wanna know?” Atsumu asked, surprisingly very kind. 

_No, I just want to forget it ever happened. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to know it did._ “Did the fans at least get reimbursed for the concert? Has that ever been said?”

Atsumu nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” Sakusa itched at the feel of Atsumu’s worried gaze on him. “How long do ya think you’ll stay here then?”

“I don’t know.” Sakusa shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Either until I’m ready to go back or they find me and drag me back.”

“Yer a grown adult. They can’t force ya to do it if ya don’t want to.” 

_That’s what everyone thinks, don’t they?_ He laughed bitterly to himself. “Hmph, try telling them that.”

Before Atsumu could reply, another server walked over with their food and placed it on the table between them. “And I’m guessing you’re eating with me too?”

Atsumu gave him a devilish grin as he picked up his fork. “Of course, Omi-Omi.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sakusa snapped, immediately, as he eyed the plates in front of him. “That other one was horrible enough.”

“Ah c’mon, I know ya like ‘em and it’s alright if yer too embarrassed to say so. I’ll remember to keep sayin it.” Atsumu shot back as his grin widened and started to dig in.

“Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are?” He began to remove his gloves and pulled down his mask as he picked up a fork to try the grilled fish. 

Atsumu choked on a laugh as he ate. “Samu tells me that every day.”

“Who’s that?” Vaguely wondering if that’s Atsumu’s girlfriend or something along those lines. It didn’t sound like a woman’s name though.

“I haven’t told ya? Really??” Atsumu asked, shocked, as Sakusa shook his head. “That’s my twin brother, Osamu.”

Sakusa stopped his fork midbite. “Identical or fraternal?”

“Identical.” Sakusa dropped his fork with a loud clang as it hit the plate, and Atsumu gave him a curious look. “What? Somethin wrong with that?”

Sakusa shook his head with a sad sigh. “Your poor brother.”

“Huh?” He asked as his grin was beginning to slip.

“He has to live the rest of his life looking like you.” He purposely made his expression into one of pity. “What did he do to deserve that?”

He expected Atsumu to curse at him, but instead a smug grin was plastered on his face. “Please, I saw ya admirin me earlier, so don’t even try to act like yer disgusted.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, unfazed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He took another bite of the fish. “That’s actually good, what kind is it?”

“Stop tryin to change the subject!” Atsumu demanded as he stabbed his fork into Sakusa’s fish and stole it. “Just admit that you were staring and liked what you saw!”

He reached out to get his meal back, but Atsumu moved it out of his way. “Why are you so childish?!? Put that back on my plate!!”

Atsumu moved it out of his way again, that smug grin returning. “Admit that you find me attractive and maybe I will.”

“You can have the fish. I’ll just ask for another.” Sakusa replied, instantly. “I’m not the lying type.”

“Oh really?” Atsumu raised his eyebrow as his grin grew, and Sakusa was starting to regret ever going out in the first place. “Because I could have sworn ya told the media and did tons of interviews about how much ya liked this girl, and then the next day she tried to hold yer hand in public and ya shoved her right out into the street as soon as a car was coming by.” He burst out in laughter and Sakusa pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. It definitely wasn’t one of his finer moments. 

He was almost seventeen and his mother had the bright idea of making him date. He’d never been that interested in anyone before, mainly because he was never given the chance to get to know anyone. Of course, instead of letting him choose, one day another famous idol showed up at his door, announcing she was his new girlfriend. He begged his mother to not have to do this because not only would he be miserable, but he wasn’t interested in women. However, she claimed it was part of the job, and that he’d have to wait to make a name for himself before ever seeing a man. 

He had no other choice but to go along with it. Luckily, she had no real feelings towards him, and knew it was strictly for their careers so he didn’t have to worry about it. To the media, they kept up appearances and acted like the perfect couple, but as soon as the cameras were gone, they were strangers again. 

Which is why it shocked him that day when they were walking together. They had just come from lunch and were walking back to Sakusa’s studio. Out of the blue, she reached out to hold his hand, and his reflex was to push her away. He wasn’t wearing any gloves and he couldn’t remember if she washed her hands after she ate. However, he pushed her too hard, and of course, right at that moment, a car flew down the street in her direction. It immediately swung out of the way but into another car. Soon cars on both sides of the street were either crashing into each other or the side of the road. Traffic was backed up along that street for hours, and they had none other than the famous idol, Sakusa, to blame. Paparazzi and news reporters flocked to the scene and made a whole mess out of everything. The only good part was that she wasn’t hurt. 

Later he apologized about it, and she understood saying she forgot about _the thing_ and promised not to do it again. When interviewed, she ended up apologizing to the public, saying it was her fault for forcing him into something he wasn’t comfortable with. Which turned into this other big thing entirely so that when he was interviewed and tried talking about his disorder, they kept derailing the conversation. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise that they had broken up a couple weeks later, and his mother decided that maybe letting him date who he was comfortable with, such as men, would be the best. 

He didn’t really care about what the media ever had to say, but he would never forget how humiliating it was to be yelled at by every person on the street for ruining their lives. He tried to shake the memory out of his head as he kicked Atsumu’s leg under the table, which only made the man laugh harder. “Ahahaha!! Come on, Omi-Omi, it wasn’t that bad!” 

“Shut the hell up, Miya.” He kicked again, but much harder, making Atsumu bite his lip to keep himself from swearing, but Sakusa could guess what he wanted to say. “It’s not like I wanted to date her. It was all for appearances anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t hilarious.” Atsumu laughed as he pulled out his phone and started typing. “Let me see if I can find that famous picture of it-”

“No!!” Sakusa shot out of his seat to reach over and grab it, but then Atsumu suddenly raised his fork with Sakusa’s fish and popped it into Sakusa’s open mouth. 

_What?_ He stood there frozen, leaning over Atsumu as he smirked up at Sakusa. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Atsumu, and vaguely felt like his face was burning. _Did he just-_ He spat out the food onto Atsumu’s plate and wiped his face with a sneer. “You motherfu-”

“Ew Omi-kun!! That’s just gross!!” Atsumu shrieked as he moved the plate away from him. “You ruined my dinner!!”

“You ruined my night.” Sakusa shot back as he gestured for another server to bring him the check. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “All I did was tease ya about doing this.” He reached over and placed his bare hand on top of Sakusa’s.

Sakusa stared down at it for a moment in utter disbelief. _Is he… are we…_ He shot out of his seat, knocking it back so it hit the floor and held his contaminated hand to his chest. “ _Don’t. Touch. Me.”_

“Wait, Omi-” 

“And stop calling me that!!” He interrupted as he threw down the money on the table and then scowled at Atsumu one last time. “Oh and here’s your tip: Leave. Me. Alone.”

Atsumu stood up after him and tried to follow him. “Wait please, I’m sorry-” but Sakusa sprinted down the street away from him. He knew it was Atsumu’s break and couldn’t chase after him. Sure enough after waiting a couple minutes before turning around, Atsumu was nowhere to be seen. He slowed to a walk with a long sigh. _So much for a good day… next time I’ll celebrate by staying in bed._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After taking a nice long shower the next morning, Sakusa reached for a towel and realized there was only one unused towel left. When he was finished getting dressed, he called the front desk for more because it was a hotel and the one thing they always had were more towels. 

As he was in the middle of a reality tv episode, someone knocked at his door. “Ya called for more towels, sir.” 

He jumped out of his chair to fling open the door with rage. It just had to be Atsumu standing there in his doorway holding a stack of towels with an infuriating smile. He was wearing the same white shirt and rolled up black pants he wore when they first met, but this time a straw hat was tied around his neck and hanging down his back.

He didn’t know how many times he’d told the man to stop touching him, and especially leave him alone. But Atsumu just kept showing up. He really didn’t want to deal with him today. He woke up too early because of the loud people next to him, amping up his nerves and ever since the sirens in his head were going off. Meaning, it was not a good day for any kind of social interaction, especially not one with a cocky idiot. 

He snatched the towels out of Atsumu’s arms wordlessly. “Listen, Omi-kun, I’m really sorry about last night. I was only trying to tease you and forgot and got carried away. I promise I really didn’t mean to-”

Sakusa slammed the door right on his face, mid sentence. He didn’t care what the guy had to say, all he wanted was some more fresh towels. As he walked into the bathroom to put them away, he saw something move in the corner of the room. And when he saw it, he couldn’t hold back his shout as he sprinted away to jump on the desk far away in the corner of the room. 

Atsumu pounded on his door. “Omi!!! Omi what’s wrong??! What happened?!?”

“C-C-C….C-Cockroach..” He barely managed to gasp out.

“Huh?!? Did ya say cock?!?”

“COCKROACH YOU IDIOT!!” Sakusa screamed at the top of his lungs. _Is he really that stupid??!?_ But then he heard a cough and wheezing outside. “Are you- are you really _laughing_ at me right now?!?!” _What an asshole!!_

Atsumu finally barked out a laugh, making Sakusa grit his teeth furiously. “Oh Omi-kun, yer really too much.” 

“Shut the hell up and come in here and kill it!!” 

Atsumu stopped laughing but as he spoke, Sakusa could already see the smug grin that he guessed was on his face. “Oh so now ya want me? I won’t do it for just anything."

“What do you want?!? Hurry up with it already!!!” He snapped as he kept an eye on the bathroom, making sure it hadn’t come out yet. 

Atsumu laughed but then answered calmly, “First, you will accept my apology-”

“Done!!"

He didn’t even need to see Atsumu to know that infuriating grin was getting bigger. “Then you will let me call you Omi-kun and Omi-Omi or whatever other nickname I can make up for ya.”

He tightened his fists. _Ughh really?!? I hate it, I hate it, I hate it-_ “Fine, done!!”

Atsumu paused before drawing out slowly, “Okay then lastly, you will call me by my first name, Atsumu, or maybe Tsumu, yeah call me Tsumu.”

 _What is wrong with him? That’s what he really wants from me?!?_ “No way in hell!!” He shouted back. _Fine, guess I’ll just move out of this one and into another, no big deal._

“Yer no fun, Omi-kun!!” Atsumu whined as he opened the door. “It’s just one last request-” He stopped as he noticed that Sakusa was trembling on top of a desk in the corner. He covered his mouth to rein in his laughter, making Sakusa about ready to strangle him. 

“Get. Out.” He hissed as Atsumu doubled over with laughter. “I hate you so much right now.”

Atsumu’s laughter only increased. “Hahaha, Omi….Omi-kun you hahaha, you- if only you could see yourself right now..” 

Sakusa picked up the notepad on the desk and threw it at him. “Either kill it or get out!!!!” 

Atsumu raised his hands in surrender as he took off one of his sandals and carried it. “Fine, fine I’m on it.” He walked over to the bathroom slowly and raised the sandal before stepping it and hitting the floor. He smacked the floor and then the wall and then in the shower, constantly screaming at it to die, but he couldn’t catch it. 

Then after another hit Atsumu came sprinting out. “It’s flying!!”

Sakusa immediately jumped off the desk and stumbled right into Atsumu, knocking him to the ground. “Oi!!” Sakusa burst out laughing. _Wait what?!?_ As he ran to open the door and slam it shut, Atsumu just barely slipped through with a furious scowl.

“What the hell was that for?!? I was tryin to help ya and ya just knocked me down like that-” He broke off in shock as he watched Sakusa fall to his knees as he doubled over with laughter.

He tried to explain, but he was laughing so hard, everything he said was incoherent. He threw head back in laughter, and Sakusa wasn’t sure if he’d ever laughed this hard in his life. He knew it hadn’t been in the last ten years at least. He was laughing so hard that tears were starting to leak and he fumbled to wipe them away. He would've never guessed that out of all of the situations and people in his life, Atsumu would be the one to make him laugh like this at a time like this. As Sakusa started to calm down, panting quietly, he glanced back at Atsumu to see sitting down in front of him with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. He couldn’t read his expression, but felt his pulse quicken nevertheless. “What’s-”

“Move in with me.” Atsumu blurted out with a straight face.

Sakusa paused for a moment, running over the words. He wasn’t sure he heard that right. “What did you say?”

“N-Not like that!!” Atsumu hastily explained as his cheeks reddened. “J-Just that after all this I thought you should come live at my place. For a little.” He turned away to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, and Sakusa noticed the blush extending to his ears and neck. 

“Why would you even care about that?” Again, he was thrown off by Atsumu being considerate, doubting it was genuine. “What is it you really want from me?”

“Nothing!” Atsumu answered with what resembled an honest expression, but a part of Sakusa was warning him not to believe it. “I’m just sayin, I doubt you’ll want to stay in that room anymore.” _Obviously._ “And since you’ll be moving out, you can come with me. And I know for sure there aren’t cockroaches now that I’m not living with Samu.”

Sakusa was too flabbergasted to make sense of any of this. “Wait what? Your brother doesn’t live with you?”

“What? Of course not!” Atsumu corrected as he stared at Sakusa as if he was being ridiculous. “He lives in Japan with his husband, _Sunarin._ ” 

Sakusa tilted his head at the sneer. “What, you don’t like him?”

“Of course I do!” Atsumu retorted, giving him another ridiculous look.

Sakusa let out a long sigh. _Forgot that I was talking with a fool like him._ “Whatever, I don’t care-”

“But yer the one that asked-”

“But what about a partner? Or a fiancée? Or husband or wife or anything?” Sakusa interrupted, curious to know the answer for some reason. “I can’t stay with you if you’re with someone. That’ll be awkward and I wouldn’t want to make them uncomfortable.”

“I don’t have anyone like that.” Atsumu stated as he shrugged. “I’m not seeing anyone at the moment so there’s nothing to worry about.”

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt just a tiny bit of relief at the answer. “But still, I can’t just live with you. I don’t even know you! I mean you really could just be a crazy fan of mine.”

Atsumu slouched against the door as he rolled his eyes. “Omi, for the last time-”

“I mean I don’t feel like getting chained and locked up in a basement anytime soon.” Sakusa interjected, frantically searching for a reason not to. He didn’t know why, but he was afraid that it was too much. They really didn’t know each other at all, and he was afraid that if he did move in, then they would. And that was too much too fast for Sakusa. Besides, this wasn’t permanent, wouldn’t getting close to someone when he’s going to leave just hurt him in the end? 

“What is wrong with yer fans?” Sakusa shrugged, and Atsumu sighed, opening the door as the cockroach flew out of it. Sakusa ducked quickly, sending glares at Atsumu, but he wasn’t paying attention. He picked up the notebook off the floor and picked up a pen to start writing on it. “Look, if ya ever change yer mind, then call me.” He ripped the paper off and walked over to hand it to Sakusa. 

He glanced at it for a moment. “But I don’t have a phone.”

“Then ask the front desk, they’ll let ya. See ya later, Omi-kun.” He walked away with a small wave, and Sakusa wordlessly watched him go. 

He shook his head slowly, trying to make sense of things as he walked back into his room. He started to straighten the mess up as he replayed their conversation in his head. _Is he really just being nice? Does he really want nothing? Should I… can I…. would it be wise to live- No! I like being alone, so I’m staying alone! That’s it._ He nodded to himself as he finished. _I’ll just calm down and relax. I’m sure when I’m better I'll know I made the right decision._

  
  
  


However, not everything went according to plan. As he took the shower, he couldn’t stop checking the room for any sign of another cockroach. He left the room for food, but his appetite disappeared every time he saw something that reminded him of it. Then later that night when he was trying to sleep, every movement he heard or every touch he felt against his skin would make him jump out of his bed in terror. _I can’t keep going on like this!! It’s just an insect. There’s nothing to get worked up over. It’s gone already!_

And then the neighbors arrived as they blasted on the tv bringing in friends over to watch it with them. That was the last straw. Sakusa strode downstairs to the front desk and asked to use the phone. As he was dialing the number, he was afraid the man would already be asleep or at work so he’d have to stay here another night. Surprisingly, after the third ring, he picked up. “Hello?”

Sakusa debated hanging it up and just suffering through it, but the thought of going back to the infested room with those obnoxious neighbors made his blood boil. “It’s me. Does your offer still stand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I just had to include a cockroach scene like that haikyuu bu manga panel because it's my favorite and makes me die laughing every time I read it xD 
> 
> The restaurant Atsumu works at is Endemic Turtle Bar-Restaurant, I just didn't know how to include the name smoothly.
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter for them to start living together! Thank you for taking the time to read this! <3<3


	3. Atsumu POV

A loud ringtone woke Atsumu up too early for his liking. He groaned, _I thought I put it on silent._ He haphazardly reached for the phone, slapping things off of his nightstand, before finally picking it up. It was too bright for him to read, but decided to answer anyway. “Hello?” he answered, groggily, yawning as he stared at the time on his clock. _It really is too early for this._

A long pause ensued, and he was about to give up and hang up the phone before a hesitant voice whispered. “It’s me. Does your offer still stand?”

Atsumu shot up from the bed to a seated position. _Am I dreaming or something right now?? No way it’s actually him._ He squinted at the number to find that it really was the hotel number. He was definitely awake now. He realized he had taken too long of a pause, but instead of wanting to apologize, he decided he wanted to have a little fun with him first. _He did wake me up past five in the morning so…_ “I’m sorry I can’t hear ya, sir. Can ya please speak louder and say yer name?” 

He began to smirk as he heard a frustrated growl in the background. “Does your offer still stand, asshole?!?”

He covered his mouth from bursting out in laughter. “Uh ya still didn’t tell me who ya were.”

“Why you-” He heard a frustrated sigh and had to hold the phone away so Sakusa wouldn’t hear Atsumu laugh. “It’s me, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

He made sure to pause long enough to hear another frustrated noise. “Sorry, who?”

“Sakusa!!” He shouted and Atsumu flinched at the shout, deciding to put it on speaker to keep it away from his ear. 

“Look, I’m sorry but I don’t really know who that is. Is there any other name I might know ya by??” 

A long silence passed and Atsumu had to use a pillow to muffle his laughter. _Even this early and he’s just too much._ “....Omi-kun..” Sakusa mumbled quietly.

Atsumu smirked. “Hmm??”

“Omi-kun!!” Sakusa shouted, angrily.

Atsumu faked a gasp. “Oh Omi-kun!! I didn’t know it was you! Ya shoulda told me that from the start!” Silence. He coughed a laugh. “See how easy that was? I bet now ya like it, and don’t ya think it’s cute? I thought so, especially when ya mumbled it like that-”

“Alright that’s enough!!” Atsumu grinned, predicting that a faint blush was tainting his cheeks and wondered what it would look like. “So can I come live with you or not?”

Atsumu rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. “Hmm, I guess, but on one condition.”

“What is it now?!?” Sakusa demanded as Atsumu could practically see the vicious scowl on his face. 

Atsumu smirked to himself, hoping Sakusa could imagine it too. “Tell me that you want to live with me.”

“What?? No!” Sakusa protested.

Atsumu yawned as he reached to hang up the phone. “Then I guess we have nothing left to talk about, goodbye-”

“Wait!” Sakusa interrupted and Atsumu’s smirk widened, _gotcha._ “..I want to live with you..” He mumbled, even quieter than the last time. 

“I’m sorry what?”

“I want to live with you!!” 

Atsumu was preparing to laugh, but for some reason as he heard it, his heart thumped against his chest painfully. He purposely ignored it and went back to teasing Sakusa, blaming his rapidly beating heart on being woken up too early. “I knew ya couldn’t resist me, and now I finally have proof.”

Sakusa growled, “Agh I hate you so-”

“I’ll see ya in a few, Omi-Omi. Try not to be too excited!” He immediately hung up, snickering to himself. He rose from his bed to throw on a shirt and thin athletic pants before starting up his old small, white pickup truck. _This is gonna be an interestin day._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He knocked on Sakusa’s door once before it was thrown open and Sakusa shoved his way out with his bags and his face set in a permanent scowl. “Mornin Omi-”

“Hmph, let’s go.” Sakusa ordered as he started down the stairs, not bothering to wait for Atsumu who ran to catch up to him. He led Sakusa to his truck where he threw the bags in the back and they both were seated inside and off on the road. Sakusa moved as far from Atsumu as he could get, scrunched in the corner by the door. “Where did you get this.. _t_ _hing_?”

Atsumu chuckled as he patted the dashboard. “It was lent to me by a farmer that I work for because it’s a far trip just by walking or by bike so he lent me this. Sometimes on the weekends when he needs more hands, I volunteer to pick in his fields.”

“Of course you do.” Sakusa mumbled to Atsumu’s confusion. _What’s that supposed to mean?_

He opened his mouth to ask, but Sakusa began to close his eyes as he leaned against the door in a stiff position. Something about the way he held himself warned Atsumu not to push it too much. “So why did ya agree to livin with me? You were very against it earlier.”

He expected a glare thrown in his direction, but Sakusa only sighed, keeping his eyes closed. “Because I couldn’t stay there anymore.”

Atsumu glanced at him with a pang of guilt. He’s the one that recommended the hotel to Sakusa, hoping it would be good enough, but every time he saw Sakusa, he had dark circles under his eyes. “Have you ever been able to sleep there?”

“Barely.” Sakusa admitted, quietly. “I couldn’t stand it anymore so I called you. I didn’t have enough time to research for any other open, clean hotels so I had no choice but to call you.”

Atsumu felt a small spark of satisfaction at that. “How do ya know my place is clean?”

“Because I didn’t think you were that much of an asshole to invite me to stay where I wouldn’t be comfortable.” Sakusa yawned as his head kept falling forward as he tried to sleep. 

“Really?” He smiled to himself, his guilt from earlier fading away. “And here I was worried that ya thought I put ya in that hotel to make ya miserable.”

Sakusa was silent for a moment before opening his eyes. “I’ve never thought that.”

“O-Oh good.” Atsumu mumbled as he blanked on what to say next. “I uh- I ever thought you would trust me.”

“Of course I don’t.” Sakusa snapped but not with his usual bite.

Atsumu turned to smirk at him. “Then why are ya here?” Sakusa purposely moved so that his back was to Atsumu and fell silent, but Atsumu chuckled to himself, relishing the feeling of a nice win. _Gotcha._

  
  
  
  
  


When they were driving down the dirt road to Atsumu’s house on the outskirts of town, he spared a side glance at Atsumu, nervously. Of course famous idols like him probably lived in ridiculously expensive mansions on the beach or condos overlooking the city, and was worried 

Sakusa would look down on his home. He put his everything into building this house with the locals, and hated the thought of it being dismissed. 

It was a small but spacious one story, beige house with large windows all around. It sat near the edge of a hill overlooking the ocean. He outlined the window in gold, and painted his door in a dark maroon. He had a small flower garden in the front that he tended and a rocking chair on the porch.

He spared a glance at Sakusa, who was squinting at it with his usual suspicious gaze, but nothing dismissive shined in his eyes. After parking, he led him inside and figured Sakusa would take a while observing it, but didn’t give it another glance. “Where’s my room?” He demanded as he clutched his bag.

Atsumu walked him to the hall, “Down here. It has its own bath so you won’t need to worry about sharing one. No one has been in there so I promise the sheets are fresh and the bathroom is clean. If ya want to clean it yerself, the supplies are in-” Sakusa strode into the room and slammed the door in the middle of Atsumu’s sentence. 

Atsumu gaped at the closed door. _Yer welcome, ya scrub!_ He clenched his fists before deciding to go back to his room to catch up on the sleep he missed. However, after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Something about Sakusa being there made him too wired to sleep. 

He made himself some tea and sat at the table in front of the window to watch the sunrise. When he first moved here, it took him a while to find himself a place, but when he stumbled upon an, old abandoned house on the hill, he knew that was it. It took him a year to finish it, and as he glanced around, he still felt so pleased with it. There were only two bedrooms with their own baths and balconies, a large living room with a couch, a chair, and a coffee table all in front of a tv. The walls and floors were all wooden, and leading to the balconies and backyard were sliding doors that he decided to include when he was homesick. 

He stared at the door to Sakusa’s room with a sigh. He never planned to be living with anyone, anytime soon, especially not a famous idol. He didn’t know why he even invited him in the first place. It was just that almost every time he saw Sakusa, he could tell how exhausted and miserable he was. And then those eyes, those broken, desperate eyes, reminded him of himself when-

He shook his head with another sigh. _It’s too early to be thinking about that._ He took another sip from his tea. He just couldn’t say no to those eyes, and so when he finally saw Sakusa happy and laughing, he blurted it out without a second thought. Even now, he couldn’t forget that look on Sakusa’s face, or the way his heart pounded when he did. 

Even as a teenager, he was never really into idols or bands. He rarely kept up with celebrities at all. It wasn’t until a couple years after graduation that he heard Sakusa’s song for the first time. He had a tiring day and was flipping through radio stations until he heard a man’s voice singing softly to the piano. He began to choke up as he listened to those beautiful lyrics. Although he was singing the words softly, the words screamed at him. He rushed to the store to buy the album with that song. 

However, when he listened to the rest of the album, he was disappointed. The rest of them were only generic, pop songs that had no meaning to it at all. He checked to see that the song he liked was the only one that Sakusa ever wrote. _How sad,_ he thought, _that they would silence a man who has so much to say._

The next day he offered to give it away to Osamu and Suna, who were weirdly into that stuff, but they forced him to keep it. They took this as a sign to tell him everything they knew about Sakusa and constantly keep him updated on everything. That’s the only reason he knew anything about Sakusa, including his disorders which Atsumu remembered to respect.

When he first met Sakusa after bumping into him, he had no idea what to expect. He saw on the news about Sakusa’s awful attack on stage, and Osamu and Suna would call him about it saying that even some fans recorded the whole thing and posted it to which tons of people commented horrible things about him. Luckily, they caught it quickly enough and deleted it. His mother and manager held a press conference to say that Sakusa took leave for health and would be back soon. Though by the way Sakusa was there alone, and hiding from everyone, it was obvious that wasn’t the case. 

He figured most idols were stuck up and spoiled, but Sakusa was just plain rude. It pissed Atsumu off, but he didn’t hate him because Sakusa wasn’t doing it because he thought he was better than everyone else, he was just like that. Even though he was an idol almost all his life, he wasn’t a people person. Atsumu still never took that as an excuse to take his shit so he fought back, and was glad that Sakusa was never deterred by him. 

Although he would try to get along, they would end up fighting, and yet it was really fun. He thought an idol would think they’re above that sort of thing, but Sakusa would wholeheartedly mess with him back. He soon looked forward to seeing Sakusa every day, wanting to get a rise out of him. But then when he screwed up and touched him, he was worried they really would never talk again. Thankfully, Sakusa needed his help and he was let in again. 

He still couldn’t understand him, and hardly knew anything worthwhile about him. He debated calling Osamu up to learn more, but then remembered that Sakusa ran away here and didn’t want anyone to know. He wondered what the rules were, and then remembered he needed to decide on rules for their living arrangement. _I’ll just wait until he wakes up to figure it out._  
  


However, he did not expect for Sakusa to sleep for the rest of the day. By the time the sun was beginning to set, he stomped over to pound on Sakusa’s door, but right before he did, Sakusa opened it with a glare. “What are you doing?”

Atsumu froze as he stared up at Sakusa, reminded of their height difference, pissing him off even more. “I-I should be asking you that! Ya slept almost all day!”

“And so you were going to pound on my door??” Sakusa snapped. “Are you really that idiotic? Do you not know how to be considerate or what rules are?”

“We didn’t make any rules!” Atsumu retorted. “That’s what I’ve been waitin all day to talk to ya about!”

Sakusa paused and eyed him for a moment before shrugging and walking past him. “Fine.” 

Atsumu clenched his jaw, trying to keep the curses he wanted to scream at bay. “Let’s sit outside. Do ya want something to drink? I’m havin tea.”

Sakusa nodded as he walked to the back door. “Tea’s fine, thanks.” 

Atsumu watched him, pleased by the fact that Sakusa stopped to stare at the sliding door with surprise and just a spark of joy. After he poured their drinks, he stepped out onto the small, wooden porch with a round table and rocking chairs around it, shined on by the fairy lights he strung up when he first moved in. They watched the ocean in the far distance for a moment before Atsumu started. “So, have ya ever lived with anyone before? Already got rules set in place from then?”

Sakusa shook his head. “Mainly, I stay in hotels and buses. I rarely get to stay in my apartment, but in every place I do stay in, it’s alone. Have you?”

Atsumu tilted his head in thought, “If ya count sharing my room with my brother until I graduated, then yes. After that, I lived alone. So then, you don’t have any siblings?”

Sakusa shrugged as he stared down at his tea. “Yeah, older ones, but they left with my father almost right after I was born.”

Atsumu mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. _Why didn’t ever listen to them when they told me about Omi? Then I wouldn’t be so stupid right now._

Atsumu awkwardly mumbled an apology, but Sakusa waved it away. “I don’t care, I’ve never met them and I haven’t felt the need to.”

Atsumu nodded, deciding to change the conversation back to before because he didn’t want to ruin it anymore. “Alright, then I guess I’ll start with myself and we’ll go from there. I work a lot of jobs and have a different schedule and shift each day. I have it up on the calendar in the kitchen, so sometimes I’ll have to get up early and sometimes I’ll have to stay up late. I’ll try my best not to wake ya up, but if I’m late then I can’t help how loud I’ll be.” Sakusa rolled his eyes, obviously not surprised at that. “Oi, don’t give me that, yer lucky ya came this week though. Ya know why?”

Sakusa eyed him warily to which Atsumu gave him his most infuriating grin yet. “I was forced to take a week off because I 'work too much.' Ya know what that means?” He laughed at Sakusa’s horrified expression. “We get to spend the entire week together!!” Sakusa choked on his tea. “Ahh this is gonna be so much fun! I can show ya around the island, you can meet the people, and we can get to know each other-”

“Absolutely not. I don’t like to go out that much. Plus, you will be keeping your space from me-” Sakusa began, but Atsumu waved it away.

“Oh shut up already, ya came here so ya like my company, stop tryin to deny it.” Sakusa opened his mouth to retort, but Atsumu continued. “We don’t have to go out all the time, but I’m sure ya want to see the best spots.” Sakusa barely lifted his shoulder in a shrug. “The times we don’t go out, we can just hang out here and I can cook ya some of the local dishes. Or you can cook is that’s what ya prefer? Or wait, do ya even know how to cook?”

Sakusa threw him a glare. “Of course I do.” He paused, staring back down at his cup. “...well a couple things, yes.”

“Figured ya were a spoiled brat.” Atsumu teased as Sakusa shot him another glare. “So since ya don’t know how, I’ll cook for the both of us. My brother taught me, and trust me, he’s good.” Another bout of homesickness hit him as he missed having Osamu’s cooking. “Anyways, I’m not really particular about anything, just be quiet when I’m asleep and stay out of my room. Otherwise, make yourself at home and help yourself to whatever ya want.”

Sakusa frowned at him, unimpressed. “Like I would ever want to go in your room anyway.”

Atsumu smirked at him as he leaned his head on his elbow. “I thought ya said ya weren’t a liar Omi-Omi, so stop lyin.” He added with a wink.

Sakusa slammed his cup on the table, angrily, but Atsumu noted the way his fingers shook. “Okay, now it’s my turn. You will stay out of my room. You will not touch any of my things. We will thoroughly clean this house every week.” Atsumu groaned, but Sakusa chose to ignore it. “You will give me a day’s worth of notice before you bring anyone over-”

“That won’t be a problem cause I’m not goin to.” Atsumu interrupted. “And the same goes for you. Actually, I’d really prefer it if ya don’t bring anyone over. If ya really have to, go over to their place. I don’t wanna deal or have to hear that.” He added with a smug grin.

Sakusa choked on another sip of his tea as he blushed furiously. “T-That’s not what I was talking about! I meant if you were bringing friends over, then let me know ahead of time.” Atsumu chuckled at how flustered he was. “Besides, I prefer keeping to myself while I'm here that so I won’t be doing that.” Atsumu chose to ignore the rush of relief that flooded through him. 

“Anyways,” Sakusa snapped, “You will not pound on my door, but lightly knock on it. And when I say I want to be alone, I mean I want to be alone. Understand?” Atsumu nodded. “I’m sure there will be plenty of other shit we’ll have to figure out, but for now I think that’s good.”

Atsumu clapped his hands. “Great! So Omi-Omi, what do ya wanna do tomorrow? Surfing? Scuba diving? Hiking?” Sakusa didn’t react to any of his ideas, making Atsumu frown with a pout. “Oh I know,” Atsumu nodded to himself, “I should take ya around town to meet everybody first. I gotta introduce ya to everyone cause trust me, they’ll notice, especially if we’re livin together now.”

“But you’re not going to tell them who I really am, right?” Sakusa asked, quickly, and Atsumu felt a flicker of pain in his heart at the desperate look in Sakusa’s eyes. “Just tell them I’m an old friend that’s visiting for the time being.”

Atsumu thought about it for a moment, seeing nothing wrong with it. “Okay, that’s fine, but can I at least tell my brother and his husband about ya?” Sakusa cringed. “Ah come on, Omi! I hate to say it, but they’re actually fans of ya and they would kill me if they ever found out ya stayed with me and I never told them.” 

Sakusa let out a long sigh. “Fine, you can tell them, but only them.” He added with a pointed look. “And I want to be there when you do. I won’t feel good about it unless I meet them, and I’m sure you’ll screw something up so I’ll have to be there.”

“Oi!” Atsumu retorted as he glared. “Fine, guess I’ll Skype them or somethin.” He glanced at Sakusa, with a sincere expression. “Thank you, Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa startled at the use of his full name, and Atsumu was pleased by the growing blush on his ears. “S-Sure.”

“Okay, now that that’s settled, make sure yer ready to meet everyone tomorrow.” He tilted his head in thought. “Do ya have enough masks and gloves cause if not we can always go get some.”

Sakusa shook his head, brushing the long strands of hair in his face away. “No, I’m good for now.” He continued to angrily swipe at his long hair. “Is there a barber shop or some place that can cut my hair?” 

Atsumu thought of the man that ran a small butcher shop that offered to cut people’s hair on the side of the street and figured Sakusa would not be interested in that. “Yeah but ya probably wouldn't wanna go there.”

Sakusa sighed, defeated. “Great..”

“I can cut it for ya.” Atsumu blurted out, without a second thought. “I normally cut my own, and I used to cut Samu’s so I know what I’m doing.” 

Sakusa narrowed his eyes at Atsumu’s hair. “Are you sure about that?”

“Shut up, my hair looks amazin!!” Atsumu picked up his cup roughly, before stepping back inside. He started to wash his cup before the door opened.

He heard a quiet chuckle from behind him as Sakusa closed it. “So are you going to cut my hair or not?”

Again, Atsumu was shocked that Sakusa took him up on his offer. He turned around slowly to see Sakusa leaning back against the wall with a smirk on his face, challenging him. “O-Of course I am and yer gonna love it!”

Sakusa rolled his eyes before peeling himself off of the wall and walking towards him slowly. He leaned down, dangerously close to Atsumu. “Great,” he hummed with a teasing smirk, “then you can wash this for me.” 

Atsumu blinked to see that Sakusa had reached out to put his cup in the sink, and before Atsumu could get a word out, Sakusa had stepped back and strode for his room silently. Atsumu slouched against the counter behind him and grabbed a hold of it, shakily. He covered his burning face with his other hand. _W-W-What was that?!?_ He couldn’t get the image of Sakusa just mere inches from his face, staring down at him with a smirk he hated to admit, was just so hot. _I-I thought he hated being close to people, and especially without a mask. What’s up with that??_ He tried to calm his racing heart, deciding that he couldn’t make sense with what just happened and should move on. _Don’t think I won’t get ya back for that!_

He rushed to his bathroom to get all the necessary supplies and placed them on the dining table. He stood there waiting until Sakusa came out of his room with an old, navy blue cotton shirt and loose black pants, with a towel slung around his neck. He sat down in the chair Atsumu put out. “So how do ya want it cut?” 

As Sakusa explained it to him, he nodded as he imagined it. “Okay, I think I got it. Now,” he drawled in a low voice as he leaned close to Sakusa’s face, “I need to get ya wet.”

“Excuse me?!?!!” Sakusa sputtered as he flinched back with a disgusted face. His cheeks were covered in bright red flush, and Atsumu mentally raised his fists in victory. _Knew I’d get ya back._

He shook his head, feigning disappointment in Sakusa. “Who knew you were so dirty minded? I was talking about needing to get yer _hair_ wet.” He drew out a long sigh. “Gotta say, I thought you were better than that-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Sakusa snapped as he rose from his seat. “I can’t believe I actually agreed to this-” 

Atsumu quickly grabbed his wrist, grateful for remembering to put on gloves beforehand. “But ya did, and here ya are.” Sakusa stared down at Atsumu’s hand but said nothing. “Now go rinse yer hair in the sink or rinse it in yer shower.”

“Fine.” Sakusa grumbled before shaking off Atsumu’s grip and headed back for his room. 

“I can join ya if ya want!” Atsumu shouted after him to which Sakusa flipped him off before slamming the door. He chuckled to himself as he walked over to put on some music and pulled out Sakusa’s album. _Shit,_ he hurriedly shoved that in the back of the bin, _the last thing I need is for him to think I really am a crazed fan._

“What’re you doing?” Sakusa asked behind him, making Atsumu freeze. 

He kept his back to Sakusa as he forced out a laugh and threw in the closest cd, which was luckily an instrumental one. “J-Just putting on some music.” He quickly ushered Sakusa back to his seat and wrapped the towel around him. He combed through Sakusa’s long wet hair, trying not to hurt him, but his curls were not easy to comb through. 

After gathering the ends, he began to chop off a good amount of length. He continued to cut it and make sure each of the ends were even. Then he combed most of it to the left side, just like how Sakusa asked. He began to buzz off the ends on Sakusa’s neck and next to his ears, and brushed away the hair with the towel. 

He moved to bend in front of Sakusa, leaning close as he started to cut a lot of Sakusa’s right side off. He impulsively placed a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder as he cut with his other hand, and was pleased that Sakusa didn’t smack it away. As he cut off chunks of hair, he would lightly brush it off of Sakusa’s cheek, staring right into his eyes as he did so. Sakusa would scowl, but the redness of his ears told Atsumu another story. 

After cutting it and showing Sakusa what it looked like from the mirror, he approved it and Atsumu began to work on the other side. He combed it again, and gathered the ends to make sure they lined up as he cut. He made sure it was right above Sakusa’s eyes before he stopped. He leaned back as he grabbed Sakusa’s chin and turned his head back and forth. He nodded to himself before stepping back, hesitantly letting go of Sakusa’s chin. 

“There, all done.” He held out the mirror for Sakusa, who stared at it for a while before nodding as well.

“It’s just what I ask for, thank you.” Sakusa stared at him with a small smile.

It just now hit Atsumu what Sakusa looked like. Now that his hair was much shorter and styled out of his face, you could see him much more than before. Somehow, that long hair kept that boyish charm from when Sakusa was a teenager, but now, he definitely wasn’t boyish anymore. He was hot, like really hot. Like why was Atsumu so stupid as to invite Sakusa to live with him hot. 

He felt his face burning up as he stared at Sakusa. “Y-Yeah, sure.”

Sakusa narrowed his eyes at him in confusion, but shrugged it off as he walked back to his room. “See you tomorrow then.”

“S-See ya.” Atsumu rushed to clean the room before sprinting for his bedroom. After taking his shower, brushing his teeth, and finally lying down in bed, he couldn’t get the image of Sakusa’s beautifully sculpted face out of his head. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


As they were walking into town after taking forever to get out of the house, primarily due to Sakusa critiquing everything Atsumu did as he cooked their breakfast, causing Atsumu to snap at him and drop their pancakes on the ground as he forgot to catch it. It took even longer to make a whole new batch because this time Sakusa wanted to try. And that had not gone well. 

Atsumu sighed to himself as they were about to enter the town. “So why do you live so far away from the city?” 

Atsumu turned to see Sakusa adjusting his mask with a frown. “I like to be alone and need my space sometimes, too.” Sakusa blinked in surprise. “Just cause I’m close with and can talk to a lot of people doesn’t mean I want to be around them all the time. I needed a place to myself to breathe.” Sakusa just stared at him in surprise, but made no move to comment. 

Just as Atsumu said, he introduced Sakusa to everyone. He started with where they first met, and brought Sakusa to meet the owner of the flower ship, a kind elderly woman who constantly kept trying to give Sakusa a hug even though he kept dodging her arms. 

Then he introduced him to the people at the grocery store he worked with, who kept pestering to know more about his friend, but Atsumu pushed them away before they could touch Sakusa. He slowly led him down the streets to meet the various people he knew that worked in the restaurants. He stopped at a souvenir shop where all the usual local women would gather to gossip and so when he brought Sakusa in, he was about to turn around and leave, but they pulled him in right before he could.

“Ah Tsumu, Tsumu!!” They exclaimed as they hugged him. “It’s so good to see you! Oh, who’s this?” They all stared at Sakusa with eager looks on their faces to which Sakusa fidgeted. 

“He’s an old friend from Japan, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Just call him Sakusa-san.” They nodded, but stared back at him with a teasing glint in their eyes.

“Just a friend? You wouldn’t lie to us right? He’s not a secret lover of yours, right?” They all giggled to themselves as they waited for his answer. 

He sighed, and Sakusa moved closer. “What are they saying?” He snapped, impatiently.

Atsumu waved away his concern. “Nothin important, just asking who ya were. They don’t recognize ya, so don’t worry.” Sakusa nodded as he adjusted his clothes under their scrutiny. “No, ladies, he is not my lover, but he is handsome isn’t he?”

They giggled even louder as they nodded, staring at Sakusa, who scowled back at them. “If we were together, we’d make a great couple now, wouldn’t we?” He added as he slung an arm around Sakusa’s shoulder as he smirked up at him. The women squealed even louder at that, and Atsumu watched a vein on Sakusa’s forehead bulge and could tell he was about ready to explode. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sakusa hissed as he slapped Atsumu’s arm off of him. “What are you saying to them?!?”

Atsumu shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Nothin, Omi-kun, nothin at all. They just like how good of friends we are.” He turned back to the ladies with a devious smirk. “Wanna see if I can get him to kiss me?” They bobbed their heads up and down eagerly. 

He turned back to Sakusa with a calm expression. “Omi-kun, come here.” He gestured for Sakusa to lean down, and he squinted at him, but Atsumu did his best to keep his features neutral until Sakusa finally leaned down. Atsumu gestured for him to remove his mask and he scowled but did it anyway. His expression remained confused as he leaned closer, expecting Atsumu to whisper something in his ear. However, just as Sakusa was turning his head, Atsumu moved his face in the direction Sakusa was going and he didn’t have enough time to stop before Sakusa’s mouth touched Atsumu’s cheek. It was more of a faceplant than a kiss, but it made the women squeal all the same. 

Atsumu burst out in laughter as he waved at the women goodbye before sprinting down the street. Sakusa was right on his tail, shooting daggers into his back with his stare. Atsumu didn’t even need to turn around to know just how furious Sakusa was, but couldn’t stop laughing as he remembered Sakusa’s shocked expression earlier. It was priceless.

Sakusa and Atsumu were sitting at a table of a restaurant at the edge of the city. After meeting up with more of Atsumu’s friends and coworkers they decided to take a break and eat. It took forever to get Sakusa to forgive. It was almost an hour long apology that consisted of plenty of bowing on the ground and promises to make it up to him. 

Atsumu snuck a peek at the idol, his brows were still furrowed in irritation from before. “Come on, Omi-Omi, won’t ya ever let that go?”

“Hmph.” Sakusa grunted as he stared down at the menu. “I can’t. Not until I can burn off my mouth and grow a new one.”

“Oi!! I washed my face this mornin so I know it’s clean!” 

Sakusa crossed his arms. “Hmph.”

Atsumu threw his hands up, exasperated. “What can I do to make it up to ya? Oh, how about tomorrow?” He offered, eagerly. “We can do whatever ya want, wherever ya want, just say the word.”

Sakusa glanced at him for a moment. “Fine, I’ll stay at the house and you stay somewhere else for the day.”

“Omi-kun!!” Atsumu whined as he slumped onto the table. “Yer no fun.”

Sakusa didn’t reply, and Atsumu was about to agree to it before Sakusa spoke up again. “Fine, I’ll agree to one thing only, and it’s going to be just us. No else around that I have to deal with and that you will put on a show for.”

Atsumu straightened in his seat, excitedly. “R-Really?!?”

“You have a minute to think of something before I change my mind.” Sakusa stated before staring back down at his menu. 

“Ahh Omi!!” Atsumu whined, but Sakusa didn’t look back up. His mind raced with thoughts of all the different places to visit. “Do ya like the beach?”

“No.”

“W-What?!? Who doesn’t like the beach?!?” Atsumu was shocked, he had never once heard someone they didn’t like it. It was the beach!

“Forty seconds.”

 _Aghh!!_ “Umm… what about heights? Do ya mind that?”

Sakusa shrugged, “Not really.”

 _That doesn’t narrow it down._ “Uhh, what about underground or in like a cave? Would that bother ya?”

“No.”

 _Yes!_ “Okay, I got it! Now come on, we need to book our trip before anyone else does. I know him so I'm sure he'll make it an exception for just us two.” He grabbed Sakusa’s shirt and pulled him up out of his seat and down the road. 

“Wait, we didn't even get to order! And you haven’t told me what it is!” Sakusa protested as he tried to slow Atsumu down.

Atsumu beamed back at him. “We'll come back! Just trust me, you’ll like it!”

“I’ve already said I don’t trust you.”

Atsumu smirked and asked the same question as earlier. “If ya didn’t, then why are ya here?” Sakusa’s silence spoke volumes, and was all the confirmation Atsumu needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I really wanted Omi's hair to stay like it was from high school, and Atsumu would be one to cut his hair into timeskip Omi. I just thought it would be really cute xD
> 
> I know this was a pretty heavy dialogue and Atsumu though process, but I really wanted you to understand where Atsumu is, and to start on their friendship yet not a friendship, bond yet not a bond, flirting yet not flirting relationship. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! I'm excited for the next one to start their adventures, are you? Thank you so much for taking the time to read it!! <3<3


	4. Sakusa POV

A light knock at the door woke Sakusa up, and he slowly blinked at his surroundings. What struck him as odd wasn’t the usual nervousness that hit him when waking up in a new room, but the fact that he wasn’t nervous at all. This was only his second time sleeping there, and yet he was already used to it, it didn’t make him nervous at all. He didn’t know why, but there was something about this home that let him breathe, that calmed him, and made him feel…. _safe_. 

He still couldn’t comprehend the fact that he was actually living with a total stranger, especially that it was Atsumu. He really didn’t have any other choice, and so he did what he did and called. But his plan was to only stay until he caught up on sleep and then he would leave to stay in a hotel as soon as possible, especially when Atsumu admitted to having a week off. And yet, when the time came, he didn’t go through with it. Instead, he was still here, and was even agreeing to going out today. Even though he wanted to leave immediately, he was drawn to it instead, to both of them. 

He sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rose from the bed. He thoroughly washed his face, cringing at what Atsumu had done to him the day before. He purposely took an hour scrubbing it while Atsumu cursed at him, but he didn’t care. He just hoped the asshole wouldn’t try to do anything like that again, which made him think of the teasing. He didn’t get if Atsumu was actually trying to flirt with him or just trying to rile him up. He didn’t understand it, and he certainly didn’t understand Atsumu. _What does he want from me?_

Another knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. “I thought I said not to knock on my door.” Sakusa snapped as he wiped his face with a towel, and began to gather his clothes for the day. 

“No, actually ya said not to _pound_ on it, but to lightly knock, and that’s what I’m doin.” Atsumu shot right back.

Sakusa gritted his teeth. It was too early for this kind of shit already. “Did you want something or not?”

“I was just makin sure you were up, geez. Good mornin to ya too.” Atsumu explained, and Sakusa could already imagine the pout forming on his face. He shook the image out of his head, that feeling of familiarity was too odd for him to handle at the moment. 

“Leave me alone and make my breakfast already.” He gathered his things and went back to the bathroom and slammed the door on Atsumu’s insults. He was worried that some of the clothes he borrowed from Atsumu wouldn’t fit, even though he said they were too big for him, but they just barely did. He wore the long, black compression pants he brought with him, matching black running shorts on top, and a thin, but very tight, light gray turtleneck. 

After lacing up his running shoes, he left for the kitchen to see Atsumu still standing at the counter, cooking. “You’re still not done with that? You were the one that said we needed to get there early.”

“And we will! Just hang on a-” Atsumu began to protest, but when he turned to glance back at Sakusa, he broke off. He stood there for a long moment, staring at Sakusa intently, making him second guess himself. _What’s with that look? If there’s something wrong, say it._ He opened his mouth to ask, but Atsumu beat him to it. “Oh, so it fits.”

 _That’s it?!?_ “Uh- yeah it does for the most part. It’s a little tight though.” He pulled at the shirt stuck to his abdomen, and Atsumu’s eyes followed the movement. “Thanks for lending it to me.”

Atsumu nodded as he moved his gaze away from him, but not before Sakusa caught a glimpse of a growing blush on his face. “O-Oh yeah, sure. Glad it worked out.” He continued to fry whatever was in the pan on the stove in silence.

Sakusa gave him a curious look. _What was that about? Is he hot from the stove or something?_ He shook his head as he sat down at the table. He didn’t understand him when he was acting normal, and he certainly couldn’t understand him when he got like this. “Why don’t you let me make breakfast?”

Atsumu groaned, “I’m not doin that again! Last time was a disaster! Who doesn’t know how to make pancakes, I mean, seriously?!?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, but was relieved that Atsumu was being his usual self again. “I do. I was just a little rusty is all. Let me try again.” He began to rise from his seat but Atsumu moved to stand in front of the stove in a defensive position. 

“No, no way! Stay over there, okay? I’ll teach ya some other time, okay? Just for now let me make it.” 

Sakusa stared back at him with the most unimpressed look before sitting back down again and resting his chin on hand as he looked out the window. “Like I would want to be taught anything from someone like you.”

“Excuse me?!?!” Atsumu screeched, making Sakusa flinch. It really was too early for all of this, but that didn’t stop Atsumu from his obnoxious rant. He continued as he served Sakusa his food and washed his dishes, which confused Sakusa to no end, but he decided to stop questioning it and just wait it out. 

  
  
  
  


As Atsumu was driving them to their destination, Sakusa was watching the scenery go by as he realized that he had no idea where exactly they were going or what exactly they were doing. All Atsumu told him earlier was that they were going to be walking a lot underground. “So, where are we going, exactly?”

“Volcán Trillizos.” Atsumu answered, and Sakusa oddly liked the way Atsumu sounded when he spoke in Spanish. “One of the locals, and my friend, Ulise, bought a private spot of land that has an old, dormant volcano on it. He offers tours of it, and leads ya down this vent before ya arrive in a cave. It’s really cool, and I know you’ll like it.”

He probably would like it, a little. He didn’t want to be stuck in a house the whole time, and did want to see some of the island. He didn’t mind the exercise, but he probably would get really dirty. As long as he could remind himself that he could shower as soon as it was over, he should be able to make it through. “Maybe, glad I covered up at least.”

“Ya sure ya won’t get too hot or somethin?”

Sakusa shook his head. “Yeah, besides, I don’t like the thought of anything down there touching me or some insect biting me. I’ll feel a lot better with this.” Atsumu shrugged, wise enough not to push it. Sakusa stared at him for a moment before blurting out, “Have you always known how to speak Spanish? Because it sounds like you know it really well.”

Atsumu shook his head with a complicated expression, but a smile remained on his face. “Nah, I’ve never spoken it, much less heard it, before I moved here.” Sakusa was shocked at that. “It was so difficult when I first moved here. I only knew the basics of English when I first moved here, and that barely got anything I wanted to say across. I had no idea what they were saying, and I know they couldn’t understand me. It was so frustrating.” _Then why even come here in the first place? Or why not study beforehand if you knew you were coming?_ “But they never gave up on me.” This time, his smile reached his eyes. “Once they saw that I was going to stay, several of the locals offered to teach me if I worked for them.”

“So that’s why you have so many jobs? Cause they all wanted to teach you?” He’d been waiting to know the real answer for a while.

Atsumu tilted his head in thought. “At first, I guess? There were only a couple that offered me at first. When I started to get better at it, they would give me more to do like errands and deliveries, and I started to meet more people. Again, at first I offered to work if they also taught me more of the language, culture, and history of the island. I kept meeting more people, and getting better at speaking it, and then I just wanted to try it all. I didn’t want to be stuck to working one set job, so I started working every job there was, sometimes even just volunteering.” His eyes crinkled just a little, making Sakusa unable to look away. “It’s been really fun getting to know everyone, even if they nag me to stop working so much.”

It kind of made sense what he was saying, but still the question of why he even came here in the first place lingered in his mind. “Then you plan on staying here for the rest of your life?”

“Yeah, this is my home. I wouldn’t want to live anywhere else.” Atsumu replied, earnestly. “I miss being close to my family, of course, but I can always visit and they often visit me. Otherwise, there’s no need for me to go back there. I prefer workin here than at my last place anyways.”

 _Oh, he’s never mentioned anything about what he used to do before._ He eyed Atsumu for a moment. _What kind of job did he have??_ He certainly couldn’t imagine Atsumu as a doctor or dentist or any kind of teacher. He didn’t seem to be the type to work at a desk all day. _So then what did he do?_ He wanted to ask, but something about the tone from his last sentence warned him against it. “Oh, why’s that?”

Atsumu stilled, and purposely focused his eyes on the road. “Let’s just say that this place and these people have helped me.”

“With what?” He knew it was rude and annoying to stick your nose into someone else’s personal life, but for some reason, he actually wanted to learn more about Atsumu.

Atsumu paused before turning another another road. “Oh- uh, nevermind, it seems we’re already here.”

Sakusa glanced at their destination, but couldn’t focus on it. _Guess I went too far after all._

  
  
  
  
  
  


After they parked and Atsumu grabbed his bag out of the back, he led them down a trail filled with greenery. Sakusa glanced around them to see almost every kind of tree, bush, shrub, and grass surrounding them. Since the sun was already making its way into the sky, it shone brightly down on them, making their surroundings even more beautiful. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been out for a hike, much less a walk where there wasn’t a car flying by or building in sight. 

They had been walking for a couple minutes until they met up with a dark tanned, middle aged man who introduced himself as their guide, Ulise. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses, and he didn’t speak any English so Atsumu had to translate everything he was saying. But Sakusa wasn’t focusing on any of it when he noticed the trees weren’t surrounding them anymore. The green landscape extended as far he could see. Large trees and hills covered in greenery were everywhere, and the sky above was so blue it felt fake to Sakusa. 

He was so used to either the sky being filled with clouds or pollution, that seeing such a thing didn’t feel real. Everything was so vast and full of life that he took a deep breath, taking it all in. Not a single noise but the wildlife could be heard. He wanted to stay and stare at their surroundings for hours because he couldn’t get enough of it, but the guide was already leading them forward towards their destination. 

He brought them closer before stopping them to give them some of the equipment before heading down. Atsumu removed his backpack and handed Sakusa a helmet and black climbing gloves. “So ya won’t have to worry about wiping yer hands every five seconds.”

Sakusa was already struck dumb from the scenery so he didn’t know what to think much less say about Atsumu’s kindness. He took the gloves wordlessly and put them on, as well as the helmet. Then the guide handed them a harness and led them to where the small, wooden steps began to lead into the cave. Rope was already attached to the top of it, so the guide went first, grabbing onto it lightly as they walked down the steps, the lush plants filling up the space all around them. He was thankful he was covered because they had to push past many branches and plenty of low bushes brushed against their legs. 

As they continued down the trail, they walked through a carved out portion of the mountain. It opened up to a vast vent filled with rock that was covered in more foliage. It extended many feet above them with a wide opening at the top. Down below was a circular opening to the cave below, and at the edge of it was a narrow staircase that dropped straight down. Their guide began fastening their harnesses to ropes he had already attached to this trail. He was explaining to Atsumu and he informed Sakusa how it would hold them up if they happened to fall, but not to worry because it wouldn’t happen. 

They clung to the ropes as the descent became steeper as they continued to make their way to the ladder. When they were nearing the edge of the opening to the cave below, the guide asked Atsumu and he turned to Sakusa to ask, “So do ya want to go after him or do ya want to go last?”

He didn’t really care what order they went, and was about to offer to go next, but then Atsumu spoke up again with a teasing smirk. “Yer not nervous or anythin are ya? Cause if ya are, I can go next and let ya go last. That way I’ll be right behind ya to catch ya in case you fall.”

Sakusa really wanted to enjoy this and not let Atsumu get to him, but he couldn’t stop his eye from twitching. “I won’t be falling, and even if I did, I certainly wouldn’t want you touching me. I’m going next.” Sakusa walked forward to the ladder, but then as he passed Atsumu, his grin was even wider.

“Ahhh, I see! Ya want to be staring up at me, don’t ya?” He nodded in understanding as if Sakusa would ever be the type of person to do that. “I knew ya wouldn’t be able to resist sneakin a peek when I wear shorts like these, but who woulda thought you’d go so far as purposely going ahead so you can stare. I mean I get, who wouldn’t wanna look but-”

“Oh shut the hell up already.” Sakusa snapped as he ran his hands through his hair roughly. Atsumu wasn’t wrong, the fact that the shorts barely reached his mid thigh and were skin tight was slightly distracting, but all he cared about seeing was the cave, not Atsumu’s stupidly thick, muscular thighs. “I’m going last then. I don’t feel like dealing with your bullshit any longer so just go or else I’ll kick you off the edge.”

Atsumu gasped dramatically, “Yer so mean, Omi-Omi!” Sakusa rolled his eyes as Atsumu let Ulise know. He nodded and began to climb down the ladder and then shouted up at Atsumu who walked over to it slowly. He turned to face Sakusa as he started to climb down, and Sakusa moved closer to get ready. Right before it was Sakusa’s turn Atsumu flashed him another grin. “Don’t be scared, Omi-kun, I got yer back. And plus it gives me an excuse to be watching yers.” He added with a wink.

Sakusa gritted his teeth feeling like Atsumu purposely messed with him just so he could say that. _Shit, I won’t fall for it next time._ He shook his head and chose to ignore his pounding heart before climbing down the ladder. His grip tightened on the rope and the ladder as he climbed down slowly. None of them spoke, just focusing on making it down safely.

He knew it was a fairly long way down, and didn’t think it would affect him, but he could already feel the sweat forming on his back and forehead. However, he enjoyed the burning in his legs from the climb, something he always relished after hours of dancing nonstop. Although dancing itself was never something he enjoyed. He had constantly been self-conscious about it from the start, but of course, his mother-

“Omi! You okay?”

He must’ve been consumed in his thoughts, and knew it was because the thought of his mother that caused his foot to slip. It wasn’t like he would have fallen off or anything, his other foot and both of his hands were firmly in place. It just would’ve slipped off, and yet, Atsumu had a firm grip on Sakusa’s waist. Sakusa was about to shout down at him to stop touching him, but then noticed that Atsumu was actually holding onto his harness, making sure he wasn’t directly touching Sakusa at all. 

He shouldn’t have been as touched as he was, and was struck dumb because of it. “Y-Yeah, I'm good. It was just a slip.”

Atsumu sighed in relief before letting go. “Dumbass, ya could’ve fallen to yer death. Yer lucky I’m right here to catch ya.” Sakusa glanced down to see that infuriating grin rising back on his face. “You know a thank you would be nice right around now, don’t ya think?” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, and chose to remain silent. He took a step down right on Atsumu’s hand who screeched at him. “OW, OW!! Omi get off!! I get it, I get it!!” He swatted at Sakusa’s leg with his other hand, and Sakusa eventually moved back up. “I can’t believe this is what I get for helpin ya.” He mumbled as he continued to climb down. 

Sakusa wondered if he could get away with stepping on Atsumu’s head, but when he heard Ulise call up after them, he decided not to. He continued down to catch up with them, and began to notice how much darker and cooler it was becoming. The ground wasn’t far from where they were and soon enough Ulise reached the bottom and waited to help them down. 

Right before Sakusa reached the bottom, Atsumu was holding out his hand to help him down, but it was obvious it was only courteous, figuring Sakusa would never reach out for him. However, he surprised them both by taking it as he stepped down right in front of Atsumu. He landed unsteadily to which Atsumu reached for the harness on his waist involuntarily to steady him. 

Sakusa’s hand was still in Atsumu’s and he was staring down at him, too close for it to be normal, but he didn’t have the usual reaction to shove him away. “Thank you.” He watched Atsumu’s eyes widen even further in shock as he fumbled over his words. Pleased with himself, Sakusa smirked down at Atsumu before letting go and walking away, leaving Atsumu a bumbling mess. 

They slowly walked down the hill loaded with unstable rocks, and then caught up with Ulise as he started to show them around the cave. Atsumu brought out flashlights for them to use and shone them on the walls surrounding them. Crystalized rocks were shining back at them, and Ulise informed them that in several places quartz was even forming there as well. After walking around with them once, he let them have their privacy as they walked around to observe it. 

Sakusa only expected a blank, dark cave, so he was surprised and pleased by the various rocks. They walked around through the cave for a while, observing the different paths and rocks. He moved away from Atsumu over to a large rock covered in the crystalline minerals, and had to tell himself several times that he had secure gloves on before reaching out to touch it.

“What’re ya doin?” 

Sakusa almost fell over from the crouch he was in from the voice behind him. He threw a scowl over his shoulder, but Atsumu wasn’t paying attention as he gasped, feigning shock. “Omi-kun, are you trying to steal?!?”

His voice echoed off the walls, and Ulise turned over their way. Sakusa hit Atsumu’s leg with his flashlight. “Will you shut us dumbass??”

Atsumu hissed in pain and rubbed at his leg. “Shit, Omi, that hurt!! I was only jokin around. It’s not like Ulise can understand Japanese, so calm down.” Sakusa decided to ignore him and went back to observing the rocks, but then Atsumu lowered to a crouch right next to him. “It’s beautiful, right?” Sakusa lifted him his head in a small nod. “You like this sort of thing? Were ya into rocks and stuff like that as a kid? Ya kinda seem like the type.”

Sakusa glared at him before turning away again. He didn’t have to answer. He didn’t owe Atsumu any kind of explanation. Most of the time, all he would get was fake pity when he talked of his childhood before they moved on like it never mattered to them in the first place. But something about Atsumu made him think that he would actually listen. “No, I wasn’t. I wasn’t really into anything as a kid, at least not that I can remember. My mother had been training me when I was really young to be an idol, so that was all I did. I never really had time to appreciate anything or be into anything else.”

He turned to see Atsumu staring back at him with an open, honest expression. “Oh, okay. Well did ya like that? Is that what ya wanted to do when you were a kid?”

Sakusa shrugged, unable to break his gaze away from Atsumu. “I don’t know. I didn’t really know there was anything else, it was all I was ever allowed to do.” 

Atsumu nodded slowly with a flash of sympathy in his eyes, filling Sakusa with relief that it wasn’t pity. “I see. I think I’m starting to understand ya now, just a little.” Sakusa didn’t know what to make of that. “Now don’t ya want to ask me what I was into? Don’t ya want to know what I wanted to be as a kid?”

Sakusa turned back to the rocks as he deadpanned, “Not in the slightest.”

“Oi!!” Atsumu shot up to a stand, but when Atsumu turned to smirk up at him, he watched Atsumu sway on his knees and tried to take a step forward but tripped over a rock. Sakusa immediately stood up and reached to catch him. He held Atsumu up by his arms, and gazed down at him, a flicker of worry shot through him. 

Atsumu blinked his eyes open as he rubbed his head. “Ah shit, stood up too fast, and I didn’t see the rock there. Sorry Omi-kun, I-'' he broke off as he stared down at Sakusa’s hands on him. He widened his eyes before stating in a low voice. “Yer touchin me.”

Sakusa gave him a weird look. “Yeah, because you were about to fall.” He explained slowly as if he was talking to a child, because honestly, sometimes it felt like he was. “What? Is there something wrong with me touching you?”

Atsumu shook his head frantically but wouldn’t stop gazing at Sakusa’s hands holding him. “No, I like it.”

“What the fuck?” _What the hell’s going on with him now??_

Atsumu waved his hands in a panic, frantically trying to explain. “Wait, wait, it’s not like that! I just- well I mean- I-I aaghh!!” He slapped his cheeks and muttered to himself to get it together, and Sakusa just stood there frozen, completely bewildered. 

“It’s just that I thought ya don’t like touchin others, so..” _Yeah, I don’t, so why am I still holding on to you?_ He quickly let go of Atsumu before taking a step back, brushing his gloves off. “so I don’t know, just kinda made me feel special. Like who could believe that the famous Sakusa Kiyoomi wants to be all close and personal with me? Am I really that irresistible that even you can’t keep yer hands off of me?”

Sakusa gritted his teeth with a furious scowl. “Nothing about that was special, much less voluntary. I don’t like touching others, and especially not you.” Atsumu waved his statement away with a wink. “You were about to fall, and it was a reflex to help you, that’s all. If I hadn’t had gloves on then I would’ve just let you fall.”

“Nah, you’d never do that.” Atsumu dismissed as he adjusted his backpack. 

Sakusa remained silent as he began to walk away. “Believe what you want.”

“Ya wouldn’t do that right??” Silence. “Right, Omi-kun??” More silence. “Oi Omi!!” Atsumu raced to catch up to him, and reached for his hand to which Sakusa instantly flinched away. “C’mon, can’t ya just let me hold yer hand?"

"Obviously not." Sakusa stepped further away from him with a disgusted face. “Do you not have a brain or something? Cause what could possibly make you think I’d let you do that?”

Atsumu whined but Sakusa could see that he was fighting a grin. "But Omi-kun ya never know if I might fall again!" Sakusa took another step away from him. "Then what about letting me hold onto yer arm?"

"That's even worse."

Atsumu threw up his hands in exasperation. "C’mon ya gotta give me somethin here!”

“No, I do not.” Sakusa kept moving away from him, but Atsumu continued to follow.

“Omi-kun!!” Atsumu whined, and Sakusa felt like he was a mother at the store focusing on shopping while her child screams at her for attention by trying to grab her hand. “Why ya gotta be like this? Just let me hold onto somethin.”

 _Why am I stuck in this idiotic situation?!_ “No, so let it go already.”

“But Omi-”

“That’s it!!” Sakusa growled as he strode over to Atsumu angrily. “If you promise to not say a single word until we’re finished then I’ll let you hold on to me.” Atsumu’s face brightened exponentially, and Sakusa’s scowl deepened. He roughly wrapped his pinky finger around Atsumu’s and began to walk back through the cave. 

He peeked at Atsumu to see him holding his other hand over his mouth silently. “What? What is it now?”

Atsumu shook his head and lowered his hands to reveal a wide smile. “Nothin, just that- yer really cute, Omi.” 

Sakusa wrenched his finger out of Atsumu’s grasp. “That's it. I’ve had it and I’m leaving.” 

“Wait!! Omi-”

Sakusa ignored his protests and marched over to the guide waiting by the ladder. Ulise was gesturing to go back up, and Sakusa nodded. The man nodded as well before he began the trek back up. Sakusa waited until he was at a good distance before grabbing onto it as well. Atsumu was sprinting to catch up to him, but he quickly started climbing up. He focused on his grip on the rope, on moving his feet up the ladder, anything but Atsumu. He’d been called cute all throughout his life. Of course it made sense when he was a child to be called that, but people were still calling him that now. It was either others mocking him or fans screaming it at him. However, when Atsumu said it, it wasn’t to mock him. He meant it. And that’s what made it all the more odd to Sakusa. 

He shook his head out of his thoughts and pushed himself to go even faster, and would have felt guilty for making the guide feel rushed, but he needed to get out of there. After the ladder, they began to hike up the rest of the way until the top. When he finished removing the gear and handing it over, he bent over panting as he wiped sweat off his face. He definitely needed to shower as soon as possible. 

“Ya gonna tell me why ya took off like a crazy person or-” Atsumu began as he walked over to him with a frown.

“Tch, why can't you be out of breath?” Sakusa sneered as he turned away from him and instead towards the breeze, hoping it would cool him down. He watched the trees and bushes sway in the wind, and was reminded just how beautiful it all was. 

“Amazing, right?” Atsumu asked, softly as he stood next to Sakusa and gazed at their surroundings. 

Sakusa nodded. “Yeah, I’m glad I was able to see it.” He wished he’d been able to visit and travel to more places like this. Such open, breathtaking, peaceful places. Nothing like the crowded, uncomfortable, and stressful environment he was always stuck in. “I was into camping as a kid.” 

Atsumu glanced at him, startled. “But didn’t ya say you weren’t into anything before?”

Sakusa shrugged. “It’s just so ridiculous that I’ve never really said it out loud.” Atsumu’s eyes widened, but remained silent to let Sakusa continue. “I had seen it on many shows as a kid, and read about it in books. I was mainly drawn into it because I liked the idea of being free, of being able to enjoy the world outside with family and friends, and of course, being able to see the stars.” Sakusa stared up at the sky, bitterly. “But of course, I could never do that.”

“Because ya were an idol? Ya didn’t have time for it or somethin?” Atsumu asked, earnestly, and it made Sakusa sigh in relief that he was listening wholeheartedly and without judgement. 

“Part of the reason, yes.” Sakusa stared down at his hands as he repeatedly balled them into fists and then let them go. “I could never stay outside like that for a night, much less a weekend. I wouldn’t be able to enjoy it without thinking and worrying about taking a shower, or if the bathrooms were cleaned, or if insects would crawl into my tent, or about the constant dirt accumulating on me all day. Even right now, It’s taking every amount of self-control I’ve gained over the years not to sprint back to your house so I can clean myself. I can barely stand this so how could I ever enjoy camping?” 

Sakusa shrugged to himself. “They love to brush my disorders away like they don’t matter or mock me, saying I’m just using it for attention or that I think too highly of myself. As if I actually want to live this way. As if I enjoy it.”

He turned to see Atsumu’s eyes flicker with too many emotions for him to decipher. He realized he just told Atsumu something he never admitted to anyone, and that thought alone made him wildly uncomfortable. “I must be getting tired, since I’m spouting off all this shit. Let’s go.”

Atsumu opened his mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it because he closed it again with a nod. However, Sakusa could feel his gaze on him even as they were driving back. 

After taking a thorough shower, he crawled into the bed to sleep even though it was only the middle of the day. He was exhausted from earlier and still hadn’t gotten used to the time change yet, but for some reason, he couldn’t fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning and his thoughts were all scattered from earlier. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around Atsumu, and why he had told him what he did earlier. He didn’t understand why he was always so considerate not to touch him even if Sakusa wasn’t exactly the nicest to him. Or why he teased him and flirted with him like he did. But most of all, he didn’t understand why being with him on this island, and especially in this house, made him feel light. 

The sirens in his head had been silent for a while. He’d still been taking his medication of course, but it felt like it was more than that. He hadn’t questioned a single thing he touched in this house because for some reason, he instantly trusted that Atsumu kept everything clean. He hadn’t been utterly revolted when they were close together or if they touched. Though, he knew it was mainly because of the gloves. He turned on his side and brought his hand up to his face to stare at his pinky finger. _What’s going on?_

Predicting that he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon, he rose from his bed and reached for the warm tea on his nightstand that he made earlier. He walked over to sit on the windowsill to watch the ocean. He opened the window to let the breeze in, and sipped his tea, letting the sound of the waves crashing against the shore calm him. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the window frame, and then started to hear a voice rise in volume. _That’s weird, Atsumu said he was going to sleep because he was exhausted too. So why’s he still up?_ He leaned forward to find where Atsumu was in the backyard, most likely the porch and began to overhear some of the conversation. 

“...yeah, I know, but he..”

 _He??_ He immediately stood up and left his room to strode over to the back porch and roughly slid the door open. Atsumu jumped at the sound and turned around to stare at him in disbelief mixed with horror. “O-h O-Omi-kun! I-uh didn’t know ya were awake.”

“ _Miya_ ” Sakusa hissed with a murderous glare. “what were you talking about?”

Atsumu moved to stand back a little. “L-Look Omi, I- uh, ya don’t know my brother and his husband. They’re really annoyin and persistent-”

“ _Get to the point._ ”

Atsumu cringed at his tone. “They immediately knew somethin was different so I was tryin to tell them-”

“About me?” Sakusa interrupted as he crossed his arms.

“Well- uh.. I didn’t say who ya were just that someone else was staying here-”

“Even though we had an agreement that you don't say anything about me unless I was there?” Atsumu avoided his eyes as Sakusa stepped closer and snatched Atsumu’s phone from his hand. He immediately hung up his video call, batting away Atsumu’s hands. “Guess you just really love to piss me off, huh?”

“No, that’s not it!” Atsumu exclaimed, panicked. “They wouldn’t leave me alone about it, but I promise I never said who ya realy were. I’m sorry, Omi-”

Sakusa threw his phone at him, and Atsumu barely managed to catch it, shooting a glare at him. “Well I’m here now, so let’s all talk.” 

Atsumu eyed him warily. “Are ya sure? We can always just call them another time.”

“No, by all means let’s talk now.” He reached for Atsumu’s phone again, but then froze as he took a look at it. “How are they supposed to see us? Your phone’s small as fuck. What the hell, Miya? Do you not want a phone from this century or something?”

Atsumu blushed furiously as he tried to get his phone back. “It’s only a couple years old and works just fine.”

Sakusa shot him a dubious look. “Don’t tell me that you're one of those types that just because you're not in the city anymore means you suddenly don’t need technology anymore? That just because it works means you should keep it? Seriously Miya, get over yourself.”

He threw him back his phone as he walked inside, Atsumu right on his tail, fuming. “Like yer one to talk-”

“So where’s your laptop?” Sakusa interrupted as he glanced around for one.

Atsumu scowled at him before leading him to the room across his bedroom. Inside was a normal study with bookshelves, a desk and a chair, and a laptop. He began to get it ready as Sakusa left to bring another chair. As he sat down, staring at his reflection in the camera, he vaguely wondered if he was supposed to look presentable or something. He was only wearing a cotton white t-shirt and sweats. He peeked at Atsumu who was wearing something similar and decided he was fine. It’s not like he wasn’t meeting Atsumu’s parents or anything. Though, why would that matter either?

“Oi, Tsumu, what the hell was that for?!?” A voice shouted, making Sakusa flinch. He moved out of the range of the camera, figuring Atsumu would need to clear that up first before introducing him. 

“If ya shut up and let me explain, then I’d tell ya.” Atsumu shot back, and the voice was starting to rise again, but he interrupted loudly. “As I was tryin to say earlier, someone else is staying with me, and he just got up so I decided to have ya meet him.” He gestured for Sakusa to move back over. “Samu, Sunarin, I’d like you to meet Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

There were two men on the screen in front of him. The one on the right had dark brown hair that was parted in the middle and slitted gray-green eyes. The one on the left was brown-ish black hair that was cut much shorter than the other’s and had a face that closely resembled Atsumu’s. He gave them a small smile, “Hi it’s nice to meet you.”

Silence. 

Sakusa squinted at the screen to see the two men completely frozen. He turned back to Atsumu in confusion. “What’s wrong with your laptop? Why’s it so slow? How old is it??”

“Nothing's wrong with it! And it isn’t old!” Atsumu retorted as he checked the connection. “It’s just fine.”

“Then why-”

“IT’S SAKUSA KIYOOMI!!!”

Sakusa and Atsumu both flinched back at the scream, covering their ears. “What the hell-”

“SAKUSA FUCKING KIYOOMI!!”

Atsumu’s scowl deepened, but Sakusa noticed the faint blush of embarrassment. “Oi, that’s enough-”

“IT’S SAKUSA!! SAKUSA KIYOOMI!!”

“OI!! Shut up!!” Atsumu shouted as he turned the volume down. “If ya don’t stop, I’m gonna mute ya-”

“BUT IT’S SAKUSA KIYOOMI!!”

“YES WE KNOW!!” Atsumu tried to give him an apologetic look as the blush was rising on his face. “Shut yer traps already-”

“Tsumu...it’s _him._ It’s Sakusa Kiyoomi…. SAKUSA FUCKING KIYOOMI!!”

Atsumu slapped his hand on the table down hard. “I know!!! And he knows his name so stop repeatin it. Yer annoyin so shut it already!!!” He glanced at Atsumu again, biting his lip. “Hey Omi-kun, I’m really sorry..” His voice stopped as he widened his eyes. “Are you...are you fuckin laughing right now?!?”

Sakusa had been trying to hold it in, but now that Atsumu said it, he couldn’t anymore. He covered his mouth as his shoulders shook with laughter. “Sorry, it’s just that..” He’d gotten plenty of reactions like this that it was nothing big to him, but the fact that it was Atsumu’s own brother and his husband was hilarious, and to add on to it, watching Atsumu get so flustered made it even harder not to laugh.

“Oh my gosh, Rin, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s laughing. He’s fucking laughing!! Record this, record this right now! Hurry before he stops!!

“I’m trying, I’m trying!!”

“ _Rin_!!”

“I’m almost there!!”

“Yer the one that’s supposed to be good at this stuff! You record stuff like this all the time, what’s the hold up?!”

“HEY!!” Atsumu shouted, making the other men flinch. “Stop being so weird and stop it already. He’s a person, just like us. He ain’t anythin special-”

“BULLSHIT!!” 

The man that was obviously Atsumu’s twin, Osamu, pointed at his brother accusingly. “You don’t know what yer talkin about!! Besides, yer being a hypocrite and ya know it.”

“Huh?!?”

The other man, his husband, Sakusa assumed, narrowed his eyes at Atsumu. “With all your talk about not liking the album of his that you bought, you turn around and tell us you're _living with him_?!?”

Sakusa smirked at Atsumu as he raised his eyebrow. “Oh? You bought my album?”

“It was just one! I haven’t gotten anythin else!!” Atsumu tried to brush off, but Sakusa’s smirk grin as the red on his cheeks brightened. “Oi, that’s enough-”

“Why of all people do _you_ get to live with him?!?” Osamu interrupted with a furious expression. “Ya don’t deserve it! Not one bit!”

“ _Samu_ -”

Osamu and his husband turned to Sakusa with a bow. “We apologize, Sakusa-sama, for anythin he’s said or done. He’s an idiot and an asshole, and I’m sure it’s hell livin with him, trust me, I know, but if there’s anythin we can do to make it right, just let us know.”

Sakusa bristled at the overly formal apology and offered a shrug. “Thank you, but please no formalities. Just call me whatever you want”

They raised from their bow with barely contained smiles. “O-Oh thank you very much.”

“Please, there’s no need to be formal.” Sakusa rushed to say. They should all be around the same age so it felt really uncomfortable to be talked to like that, especially since Atsumu had never been that way. 

They bowed again in apology, and Sakusa sighed in defeat. “It’s an honor to meet ya, Sakusa-san. I’m Miya Osamu, but I’m usually called Samu.”

Sakusa nodded in thanks. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Osamu.” 

The other man turned to him with a much calmer expression than before, but he could still make out the gleam of excitement in his eyes. “I’m Suna Rintarou, Samu’s husband. I can’t believe we’re actually meeting you. I’m sorry that you had to meet _him_ first, but just say the word and we’ll fly down and save you from him.”

Sakusa chuckled as Atsumu’s expression darkened. “You better not! He wouldn’t want either of ya around anyways!!”

They both ignored him and stared at Sakusa in wonder. “So how did ya end up livin with Tsumu?”

Sakusa laughed at the way they completely ignored Atsumu, and knew in an instant he would like them. “Well after my last concert, I needed to get away and this was the first place out of the country. He worked everywhere I went so I was convinced he was a crazed, stalker fan, actually still convinced.” he added as Atsumu buried his face in his hands and they snickered at him. “The hotel I was staying at was crap and he offered me his extra room, so with absolutely, and I mean absolutely, nowhere else left, I came here.”

“Why you-” Atsumu hissed as he gritted his teeth. “You were practically beggin me-”

“Shut yer damn trap, Tsumu!!” Osamu interrupted as Suna shot him a threatening glare. “Please continue Kiyoomi-san.”

Sakusa was slightly startled at the use of his full name, but didn’t dislike it. He opened his mouth again, but Atsumu cut him off. “Don’t ya call him by that! Ya don’t even know him-”

“And who are you to tell us that?” Suna snapped. “He said we’re allowed to call him anything, so stay out of it. What? Do you call him by his given name? Is that why?”

Atsumu crossed his arms and smirked down to the screen. “I call him Omi-kun, or Omi-Omi, and he _loves_ it.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of telling yourself the same lie?” Sakusa snapped, immediately.

Which made Atsumu glance at him with the tilt of his head. “Don’t you?”

They smirked at each other darkly for a moment until they heard the other two begin laughing and blinked away. “Even Sakusa Kiyoomi is fed up with Tsumu. I think I like ya even more now.”

Sakusa chuckled to himself as the vein on Atsumu’s forehead bulged. “I’m gonna get ya both back for this-”

“So, Kiyoomi-san, mind if we ask you more about yourself?” Suna interjected, politely. Sakusa nodded, gesturing for them to go ahead. “Thank you very much. So is this the first time on your own?”

“Have ya ever wanted to travel anywhere else?” Osamu added, quickly. 

“Do you have a bucket list of places you want to see?”

“Is there anythin else ya like besides performing?”

“What was life like as a child idol?”

“Were ya ever in love with the people ya dated?”

“Are you seeing anyone now?”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!” Atsumu shouted, and Sakusa was slightly grateful for it. They were going too fast for him to respond, and he couldn’t remember any of them. But he wasn’t upset or annoyed, it was actually very amusing. “How was he supposed to answer any of that? And why would he want to?!?” Osamu and Suna rolled their eyes. “This was only for ya to meet him, not have him tell ya his entire life story. We can call another time for that. We’re exhausted so we’re gonna go now.”

“No, wait!!” Osamu protested. “This wasn’t long enough at all!”

“We’ll call again so shut up.”

“You better not be fucking with us, Atsumu.” Suna threatened, and Sakusa wondered if those two ever got along. "You will call us again, very soon."

“That’s it, goodbye!” He moved to hang up and Suna and Osamu rushed to say their goodbye. 

“Bye Sakusa-sama!! We love you-” And Atsumu ended it. Sakusa was barely holding in his laughter, but waited until Atsumu with an embarrassed expression. “Omi-kun, I swear they’re actually not this weird, but-”

He couldn’t hold it in any longer as he burst out in laughter. “Aaghh why you!!” He blushed furiously as he started to usher him out of the room and to Sakusa’s bedroom. “It isn’t that funny!! Just got to sleep already and hopefully you’ll forget by the time ya wake up.”

“Trust me I’ll never forget this.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes as he grumbled, “Whatever.”

“Thank you.” Sakusa blurted out, softly, making Atsumu freeze as he was pushing Sakusa into his room. “Thank you for letting me meet them.”

Atsumu took a step back as he rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, s-sure. I’ll make sure next time it isn’t that awful.”

Sakusa shrugged with a small smile. “I didn’t mind. It was nice.”

Shocked, Atsumu stared at him for a moment before ducking his head. “G-Good. I’m exhausted, do I’m gonna take a nap, see ya.” He hurriedly walked to his room and shut the door. Now that he mentioned it, the exhaustion was beginning to set in and so Sakusa shrugged before closing his door and crawling into the covers to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke back up again, but this time it was pitch dark outside and completely silent. He stretched out his arms as he rose from the bed, and then left the room to see if there was anything to eat. As he walked over to the kitchen, he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and turned to the window. He squinted at the figure to see Atsumu in the backyard setting up something. 

Curious, he left the kitchen to the back yard and walked to the edge of the porch. “Hey Miya, what’re you doing?”

Atsumu straightened as he turned to Sakusa with an excited expression. “Perfect timing! I was actually about to wake ya up. Come over here.”

Sakusa eyed him warily. “Let me turn on the lights. I can’t see anything.”

“No! The point is for no lights to be on.” Atsumu rushed over to him to stop. “Just come with me already.” He grabbed on to the edge of Sakusa’s shirt and pulled him over to the corner of the backyard. 

“What is it-” He broke off as Atsumu turned on a flashlight he was holding. On the ground were many blankets strewn across the ground and two large sleeping mats were on top of it. There was a pile of snacks between the mats and an unlit candle lantern.

“I can’t exactly make a fire out here so I brought a lantern.” Atsumu explained nervously as he sat down on the mat to the left. “The mats should be comfortable enough for the night.”

Sakusa was speechless. He didn’t know what to say or what he was supposed to be feeling. All he knew was that his heart shot up to this throat and at the same time pounded against his chest painfully. He moved to lie down on the other mat, staring up at the sky.

“Ya said you would worry about showering and bathrooms, but ya got it right inside. If it’s too much all ya gotta do is walk right back in. I got bug spray and the lantern wards insects off too. Besides, since ya got to sleep earlier, you won’t have to worry about fallin asleep and them getting close to ya.” Atsumu moved to lie down on his back and smiled at the sky. “This was the flattest spot I could find and it’s actually the best spot to see the stars, huh?”

Sakusa turned to gaze at Atsumu. It didn’t make any sense. Why would he go through the trouble of doing this for him? It was just something he was into as a child. He didn’t even care about it anymore. It’s not like he built a tent and fire and they were actually camping. They were just lying down on the ground, and yet, it didn’t stop the lump in his throat from forming. “Thank you.”

Atsumu waved it away like it wasn’t a big deal and began to point up at the sky explaining the constellations he saw and then making up his own. However, Sakusa continued to stare at Atsumu getting lost in the sound of his voice. A breeze brushed past and moved some of Atsumu’s stray hairs into his face. For the first time he could remember, he wanted to reach out with his bare fingers and brush them away. 

_What does that mean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ulise is the real tour guide that owns the land of the cave that they visited. I tried my best to describe what the surroundings looked like but if you want a better reference which I suggest you do because it is really cool, I used [tripadvisor](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g1732554-d7273445-Reviews-Volcan_Trillizos-Puerto_Villamil_Isabela_Galapagos_Islands.html) for photos and reviews. And then I found a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRqX1PnRSDw) that was taken during their tour of it. 
> 
> So what did you think? I tried not to go to overboard on the length of the chapter, but I couldn't help myself when it came to sunaosa fanboying over Sakusa xD
> 
> Thank you for much for taking the time to read it<3<3


	5. Sakusa POV

After that night, Sakusa had hoped that it would be forgotten and not taken as anything special. But of course, things never went that easily with Atsumu.

The next day as Sakusa was watching Atsumu cook and rambling on, he interrupted him, a question that had been bugging him for a while. “So what’s up with the accent?”

Atsumu gave a curious look. “Why? Somethin wrong with it?”

 _No actually, I kind of like to hear it._ “It just makes you sound dumber than you already are.”

“Oi!” Atsumu retorts as he points his spatula at Sakusa. “Look, just cause I’m sure yer from the big city, doesn’t mean ya can disrespect us. I’m from Hyōgo,” _Ah, so Kansai dialect then,_ Sakusa noted. “I’m sure ya don’t know where that is, so let me tell ya-”

“Miya, actually I do-” Sakusa raced to interrupt, but Atsumu continued to go on like he didn’t say anything. 

“So back when Samu and I were younger…” And from then on out, Atsumu made it his personal mission to tell Sakusa almost his entire life story. Sakusa wondered if Atsumu had been waiting for that moment just so he could do that, like it was a way for him to share things about himself after Sakusa did earlier. For once, he didn’t mind. He wanted to know more about Atsumu, and so he stayed quiet and listened. 

Throughout the week, Atsumu took Sakusa along to show him all his favorite spots around the island. He brought him along on many hikes to watch wildlife like sea turtles, sea lions, and all kinds of birds. There was even a bay filled with iguanas that they stayed to watch for hours. And throughout each trip on each day, Atsumu would continue to tell Sakusa about himself. It started off as only the town he grew up in, and then it began to be wild stories of Osamu and him causing trouble wherever they went, and Sakusa felt a slight pang of sympathy for their parents for all that they had gone through, cleaning up their kids’ messes. 

However, he was sure they didn’t mind because even now as Atsumu dragged him out of bed early in the morning to hike to another lake, talking up a storm, he didn’t mind it at all. He didn’t mind being taken all over the island and learning about it and Atsumu along the way. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he even liked it. Therefore, he followed Atsumu silently, hanging onto his every word. 

He learned that Atsumu loved to eat tuna, but refused to fish for it because he hated sitting around. He learned that as a child, Atsumu wanted to be a dinosaur hunter, but only because Osamu said he wanted to be a monster hunter and thought that a dinosaur one would be better. But that only lasted until he found out that dinosaurs were extinct and cried for a week. Sakusa couldn’t help but comment on how adorable that was, making Atsumu almost fall off the edge of a trail they were hiking on, one day. 

He learned that most of Atsumu’s life and memories contained Osamu. They were mostly filled with ridiculous antics that only grew as they did. He was told the story of every scar and broken bone Atsumu garnered over the years and the ones his twin received. And their antics only continued, especially when they started in high school and met Suna. 

He thought that he would feel jealous from the stories and the wonderfully normal life they lived, but Sakusa never did. It was something about the way that Atsumu told stores that brought him in and made him feel a part of it. Sakusa figured that most people were drawn into that kind of charm, but when he commented on it and Atsumu grimaced, saying he was being creepy, Sakusa was reminded that could never happen. He was sure that as soon as people actually got to know Atsumu, they did not like him. Atsumu denied it, he only admitted to not being _that_ popular.

Sakusa learned that all of them played volleyball together, and when Atsumu asked what he played and Sakusa told him that he didn’t play anything, Atsumu’s jaw dropped. Sakusa couldn’t believe that for the most part, Atsumu forgot he was an idol since he was young, and that his life was much different. He didn’t go to school, he had tutors. He didn’t play sports on a team, he met with fitness instructors to get him in shape. Sure he learned the basics of most sports, but volleyball? He was never that interested so he hadn’t played it much.

On that day, in the middle of their hike, Atsumu took that as his cue to start teaching Sakusa how to play. He grabbed a hold of Sakusa’s backpack and raced down the trail together and back to the house. He immediately set up a net and brought out a bag of volleyballs from who knows where, and beamed at Sakusa. “So ya ready?”

Sakusa lingered in the doorway, warily. “I never said I wanted to do this in the first place.”

Atsumu was too excited to be fazed by Sakusa’s hesitation. He continued to gesture for Sakusa to come over. “Come on, don’t be like that. Just let me teach ya! I know you’ll love it.”

“You haven’t played it since high school right?” Atsumu nodded with a wistful smile. “Then who says you’re even any good now? What makes you qualified to teach me?”

Atsumu’s smile faltered and his patience ran out as he walked over to push Sakusa near the net. “Nice try, Omi, but ya won’t mess with me today. Okay, so this is a volleyball.” Atsumu drawled as he placed it in Sakusa’s hands.

He shot Atsumu a withering glare. “I know what a volleyball is Miya-” 

“Please,” Atsumu interrupted with a smug grin. “call me coach, or even sensei if ya like.” Now Sakusa _really_ didn’t want to do this. “And this is a net.” Sakusa debated throwing the volleyball at Atsumu’s face. “Now that we have that done, let me start with the basics..” 

Sakusa zoned out right at that moment. He knew enough to get buy, there were people that blocked, hit, set, and served. He didn’t really know any of the technical terms even though Atsumu was explaining them. He figured hitting it would be the most fun so when he was asked what position he wanted to play he said spiker. 

“Ah perfect! Cause I’m a setter so that means we can work together!” Atsumu exclaimed, excitedly.

“Doesn’t everyone on the team work together?”

“It’s different, Omi-kun! You’ll see, it’s very different, but trust me, it’s amazin.” As Atsumu began to teach him how to spike and tossed up the ball easily for him to hit, he didn’t pay the comment any mind. He wasn’t even trying that much to play as it was, to which Atsumu noticed and scolded him several times. 

When he thought Sakusa was ready and he wanted to set for him, they couldn’t get the timing right and Sakusa swung sloppily so they continued to mess up. He noticed how frustrated Atsumu was, and was bewildered, it was only a sport and his first time. But when he thought about lying together under the stars, he remembered that he owed Atsumu.

So this time when he tossed the ball up high and Atsumu moved to the right place and set it right back to him perfectly, he spiked straight down on the other side, hard. When he landed on his feet and stared back at Atsumu, he knew exactly what he was saying earlier. It did feel amazing, but it was nothing compared to the sight of Atsumu. The sun was shining down on him, his hair was in disarray, his face shone with sweat, but the smile on his face, that awed expression on his face as he gazed at Sakusa almost knocked him off of his feet. 

“Amazing, right?” Atsumu panted as he walked over to hand Sakusa a water bottle.

“Yeah.” Sakusa admitted as he took a sip, their eyes never breaking eye contact. Normally, Sakusa would be disgusted by the sight of sweat dripping down someone’s face, and yet he didn’t move away. Instead, he even had the sudden urge to pull Atsumu closer so he could wipe it all away, and as the image of his bare fingers trailing Atsumu’s face and down to his neck flashed through his mind, he choked on his water. _What the hell’s wrong with me?!_

“Omi-kun!” He grabbed Sakusa’s shoulders and pulled him closer to pat on his back gently. “Ya alright?”

As Sakusa stared down at him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Atsumu’s flushed cheeks. He knew it was only because he was out in the what for so long, but he wondered if he really did reach out and run his fingers along Atsumu’s cheek, would his face turn a brighter red? He choked on his water again, and this time spat it out, right on Atsumu’s face. 

“Aghh! Ew Omi-Omi!!” Atsumu shrieked as he tried to wipe the water off of his face. “Yer supposed to be the one all funny about germs, and yet yer one of the grossest people I know!”

“Hmph.” Sakusa muttered, wiping water off his face as well. 

“Don’t ya ‘hmph’ me! Go get me a towel, asshole. It’s the last you can do for spittin on me!”

Sakusa stalked back to the house. “I’m going to take a shower now.”

“Oi!!”

Sakusa didn’t understand what that was about earlier, and was honestly too afraid to understand it. Therefore, for a couple days after, he only asked about Suna and Osamu so as to steer the conversation away from them. He didn’t want to figure out what was going on with him, and so he’d rather move on like nothing happened. Atsumu didn’t seem to think anything of it and began to reveal more of their stories. 

Osamu and Suna dated throughout high school and maintained a stable long-distance relationship as Suna went to college and Osamu opened his own onigiri shop. Atsumu had also gone to college in another city, and so they could only occasionally meet at Osamu’s shop, but their foolishness never stopped. 

However, as Atsumu finished telling of his and Suna’s end to college, he skipped to the two years he’s been living on Isabela Island. He moved on like those two years after college and before he moved, never happened, and made no move to explain why or apologize about it. Sakusa was dumbfounded at first, but didn’t comment on it. If Atsumu didn’t want to talk about it, why force him? But that didn’t stop his curiosity from growing. 

Obviously, something important happened and it wasn’t good, because if it was, he figured Atsumu would’ve told him by now. He wondered if it had to do with a past relationship. Maybe Atsumu had a fiancée he was running away from? Maybe he was married and cheated on and left? Those seemed like the most serious issues that would cause him to move across the country, but he had no idea.

Honestly, he had no clue of any of Atsumu’s past relationships. In all the stories he told, he never mentioned any of them. He didn't even know if he was into men like his brother or not. Sure he teased Sakusa a lot, but he wasn’t sure if any of that was real flirting or not. Sakusa wanted to ask, but also had no idea how to even go about it. Atsumu was currently driving him to another of his favorite spots, and in the middle of telling a story of the first time he got suspended. He figured it was not the right time to interrupt and asked about his past love life so he kept silent. 

_Would he think it’s weird if I asked him? Is that too personal of a question?_ He was clueless, and decided to wait until they arrived and hoped there would be at least one chance for him to ask. 

After parking and walking for a couple minutes, they arrived at a rock-filled cove called Los Tuneles. Many of the rocks stood over the water and had many spaces in between them where small boats were anchored and people dove into to snorkel. Small weeds and cacti covered the rocks, and Sakusa could vaguely see plenty of colorful plants under the water. Atsumu was telling him about how many came to this spot to see the seahorses, turtles, manta rays and sharks.

He purposely chose this spot so he could swim and Sakusa wouldn't be bothered by the sand and could sit on the rocks in the meantime. Sakusa’s pulse jumped at that. It still surprised him that no matter how much they insulted each other, Atsumu was still considerate of him. 

Atsumu led him to a spot furthest from the others, right on the edge with only the ocean in front of them. Sakusa began to unpack his things from his bag before settling down on a rock. Right before he put his sunglasses and hat on to take a nap, he glanced at Atsumu to see him bare save for a small, tight pair of swim shorts that made Sakusa’s throat go dry.

He was standing on the edge of the rock, testing the water with his toes, making Sakusa’s eyes go straight to his legs. No matter what, Atsumu somehow always had a pair of tight shorts that Sakusa had to train his eyes not to stare at because damn, _those thighs._ Even now, he wasn’t sure how Atsumu could get such tight shorts, and wondered if he’d even be able to move in those things. But whether he liked to admit it or not, he gave into the temptation to stare for far too long for it to be just a peek. 

He had to force his gaze away and up to Atsumu’s torso. He knew even with a shirt on that Atsumu was strongly built, and so it was no surprise to see his sculpted chest, his finely toned abdomen, or his broad shoulders. It was an undeniable fact that Atsumu was hot. You’d have to be blind not to see how attractive he was from the moment you met him. Now with nothing but a tiny pair of shorts on, it hit Sakusa just how hot he was. And the fact that he was living with him just hit him two times harder. _Fuck._

However, that didn’t stop his gaze from lingering and even moving down to see the start of Atsumu’s v-line. But right at that moment, Atsumu decided to turn back to Sakusa with a knowing smirk. He predicted the reason Atsumu had waited for so long before jumping in was just for this moment, to catch Sakusa in the act. _That’s fine, two can play at this game._

Atsumu placed a hand on his hip as he ran his fingers through his hair with the other. Again, all obviously on purpose. “Yer starin at me really hard, aren’t ya?”

“Yes, so please continue.” Sakusa deadpanned with a straight expression.

Atsumu froze as his confidence wavered for a moment. “Huh?”

“Don’t mind me staring, and please continue what you were doing.” Atsumu gave him the most confused expression that Sakusa had to fight down the laughter bubbling in his throat. 

“Actually,” he drawled as he looked over Atsumu slowly, causing the other’s face to flame with heat, “I didn’t get that good of a look at your backside. So if you don’t mind, please turn around for me.”

“H-H-Huh?!?” Atsumu stammered as he blushed brighter by the second.

Sakusa frowned at him. “Miya, that was only one step, I can barely see anything. Please just turn around some more.”

Atsumu self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself and took another hesitant step. “I-I-..” he stuttered as his gaze flickered between Sakusa and the water, and when he was sure Atsumu’s face couldn’t get any brighter red than it possibly could, he ran to the edge. “I can’t do this!!!” He jumped off the edge with an enormous splash, and Sakusa fell back against his bag, chuckling to himself. 

For all of Atsumu’s teasing and confidence, all it took was one minor comment from Sakusa for all of it to crumble away. He was too easy to mess with, and Sakusa had to hold his stomach from laughing so much. But when the image of Atsumu’s back from right before he jumped off flashed through his mind, his laughter abruptly stopped. Of course, Atsumu just had to have a great ass.

Feeling his cheeks begin to warm, he quickly put on his sunglasses and a hat over his face as he lied down on his towel, hoping that he could blame the sun on the sudden redness spreading across his body. But then soon it really was starting to heat up, and he sat back up to remove his shirt.

“Ya want me to put some sunblock on for ya?”

Sakusa startled at the voice to see Atsumu treading in front of where he sat. “No, I already put some on back at your house so I wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“Oh.” Atsumu’s face began to fall as disappointment seeped in. 

“But maybe you can spray my back and rub it in just in case?” Sakusa blurted out. _What am I saying?_ “I mean-”

“Really?” Atsumu interrupted with a bright smile. “Ya really want me to do that?”

“Sure, y-yeah..” Sakusa mumbled with panic. He didn’t know why his brain was refusing to work and his mouth wouldn’t shut, but it was too late to correct it now. Atsumu was already rising out of the water and grabbed his towel to wipe his hands and face. “But first make sure you get all of that water wiped off and soak your hands in the sanitizer from my bag before even thinking about touching me.”

“Okay.” Atsumu agreed without hesitation and followed through with what Sakusa just said. After thoroughly rubbing his hands after a minute of soaking them, he picked up the sunblock and moved behind Sakusa to spray it. “Are ya sure ya actually want me to do this? If it makes ya too uncomfortable just so, okay?”

This was the perfect chance to say no, but he knew that wasn’t what he truly wanted. Therefore he nodded silently. “Okay, great, but remember at any time it’s too much, just say so.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sakusa nodded again. “Thanks.”

“Okay then I’m spraying it now.” Atsumu announced quietly and Sakusa stiffened at the sudden coldness on his back, but didn’t move away. That wasn’t the part that was going to bother him. It was the fact that he gave Atsumu permission to touch him, and not just for a second. However, instead of worrying about if the sanitizer was enough or if he should’ve thoroughly washed his hands, his mind was stuck on the thought of Atsumu running his hands along his back, and how that would make him feel. 

“Okay, I’m gonna start rubbin it in now.” _W-Wait-_ Without delay, the tips of Atsumu’s fingers brushed along his shoulder, and the sun above didn’t compare to the burning sensation of Atsumu’s touch. He lightly began to rub it in and transitioned to using his entire hand, making Sakusa snap his mouth shut, afraid of making any noise. His hands began to his shoulder blades, and when he traced Sakusa’s spine, he shivered. It felt good. Really, really good. Too good for something as simple as rubbing in sunblock. 

When Atsumu’s hands began to move lower, Sakusa knew he was going to be done soon, and yet he didn’t want that. He wanted more. He contemplated how Atsumu could touch him for longer, and the thought of him rubbing in the lotion in the front was too much. He felt his cheeks warm and quickly extended to his neck, and hoped Atsumu couldn’t see it. But of course he did, because he purposely moved his hand back up to rub the back of Sakusa’s neck. _I need to break this silence before I get any redder._ His thoughts from earlier popped up, and it seemed like the perfect time to ask, especially since he didn’t have to look Atsumu in the face. “So have you dated a lot?”

“What?” Atsumu’s hands stilled. “What’re ya tryin to say?”

“It’s just that you’ve never said anything about your past relationships so I thought I’d ask. If it’s too personal, then I understand.” Sakusa quickly explained and sighed with relief when Atsumu continued again.

“I never thought you’d care, and since ya never asked before I thought not to. But I don’t mind, got nothin to hide.” Sakusa felt Atsumu move closer to him, his mouth much closer to his ear than before. “In high school, I never really cared about that sort of thing and so I never dated. I really only spent those years messin with my teammates. I didn’t think about anything else.”

“It wasn’t until college that I was interested in other people. And of course all I did was fuck around for a while, never got into any real relationships until my last year, but they didn’t stick long because I wasn’t that serious. I guess it was only when I started to work that I dated seriously. Of course I still fucked around every now and then, but I did have some serious relationships.” 

“Did it ever lead to being engaged or even marriage?” Sakusa asked, quietly, anticipating the answer.

“Nah, nothin to that extent. Don’t get me wrong, I was serious about them, but it wasn’t anywhere near that yet. Besides, it’s not even legal to get married there anyway, and it’d be such a pain to go somewhere else to get married and come back.” Atsumu admitted as his hands were still running along his back. 

Sakusa’s pulse raced at his last statement. “Oh, so you’re into men then?”

“Obviously, dumbass.” Atsumu huffed, but then Sakusa felt him move even closer that his breath tickled Sakusa’s ear. “I’ve been flirtin with ya for a while. Ya should’ve noticed it then.”

His heart continued to pound faster, and his shoulders burned from where Atsumu left his hands. “I just thought you were messing around. I didn’t think any of it was more than a joke.”

“Most of it was.” Atsumu replied in a low voice.

“Most?”

“Yeah, most, but not all of it.” Atsumu whispered quietly, making Sakusa’s mind flash with the image of Atsumu pressed up against his back, whispering filthy things in his ear. 

Sakusa almost choked on his spit, and raced to think of a response, but was struck speechless because of his earlier thoughts. “Hmm.”

“I hate it when ya do that!” Atsumu whined, and abruptly moved back and removed his hands from Sakusa’s shoulder, causing him to feel whiplash from the sudden closeness to feeling nothing at all. “Why can’t ya just let me have the last word?” 

Wanting to change the subject back to before, Sakusa asked, “Why go through the trouble of making the marriage official? Most I’ve known just give the rings to each other and say their vows to themselves.”

He turned around to see Atsumu with a softhearted expression. “Cause if I’m gettin married, I want it to do it all: bachelor party, wedding, honeymoon, all of it. But most of all I want it to be official. I want everyone to know that my partner is officially mine.”

Sakusa turned away, for some reason he couldn’t look him in the eye anymore without heat creeping onto his face. “Gross. No wonder you haven’t been engaged yet. Who’d want to be stuck with such a controlling person like you?”

“Hey!! That was supposed to be romantic!!” Atsumu retorted as he threw a towel at him.

Sakusa easily batted it away. “More like possessive.”

“No it’s not! You just don’t understand anythin about romance.” Sakusa rolled his eyes. “Why don’t ya tell me all about yer romantic, serious relationships then since yer such an expert.”

Sakusa cringed, not liking to dive into that mess, but he should've seen it coming. “Why even ask you when already know most of it, don’t you?”

“I only remembered the girlfriend because of how funny that story was. I don’t know anythin else.”

Sakusa sighed as he stared at Atsumu’s honest expression. “Well you already know that was fake. And in all reality, every relationship has been a fake, merely for appearances. Though luckily, after that girl, my mother let me date men like I prefer, probably hoping that another disaster like that wouldn’t happen. And thankfully, she let me have a say in it, one of the only times in fact.” Sakusa added with a bitter smile. “Most of the guys I “dated” were ones I thought were talented and attractive and I got along well with most of them. There were a few I even actually liked, and trusted enough to take them home, but nothing serious.” 

“And after ya consulted me about not being romantic, and absolutely nothin ya said was!” Atsumu threw up his hands in exasperation. “So you’ve never even been in love then?”

Sakusa bristled at the question with a frown. “Probably not. I didn’t exactly have that much free time to be spending with them to get to know them that well before I was told to end it and move onto someone more famous.” He ignored Atsumu’s concerned expression. “Why? Have you?”

“Yeah, several times.” Atsumu nodded, and Sakusa turned away from his bright smile as his frown grew. 

Itching to change the subject for fear of whatever he was feeling at the moment would take over him, he decided to move it away from them. “So then how did Osamu and Suna get married?”

Atsumu sighed, “They actually flew over here and got married in one of the bigger cities in Ecuador, and then spent their honeymoon on the island, botherin me for a week straight. When I say it was miserable, I mean it was miserable.”

Sakusa chuckled as laid down on his towel again, and Atsumu walked over to the edge of the rock. “The only way to get payback is to do the same. Get married here and then go back to Japan for the honeymoon.”

“That’s perfect!” Atsumu clapped his hands in excitement. “Ya really are an asshole, Omi-kun! I can always count on you for that.” He threw Sakusa a thumbs up, and Sakusa immediately kicked him, making him fall over the edge with a shout. When Atsumu broke the surface, splashing about as he screamed curses at Sakusa, he ignored him like usual and put on his sunglasses and hat before lying down on the towel again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They remained there for hours, in a peaceful bliss that Sakusa had only ever felt on this island. For the most part, Atsumu would swim or snorkel to see more of the sea creatures, and would pop up every so often to shout to Sakusa, who was hiding under an umbrella he brought, about what he saw, and even brought him several sand dollars and seashells. He even tried to make Sakusa wear some of them in his hair.

“C’mon Omi-Omi! Just let me put one in!” Atsumu demanded as he reached for him.

“There’s nothing to keep them in my hair. It’ll fall out right after.”

“But I’ve seen them in people’s braids a lot. Oh! Let me braid yer hair, and I’ll put them in that way!” 

Sakusa slapped his hand away with a scowl. “My hair doesn’t work like that, dumbass. I’ll keep the shells as decorations, just forget about the hair thing, okay?”

Atsumu crossed his arms with a frown. “Then what about puttin them on a string and into a bracelet?”

“What, are we in elementary school now? Making friendship bracelets?”

Atsumu smirked, darkly. “And what would you know? You’ve never been to one.” Sakusa scowled in return, but he had no comeback. Atsumu considered it again, and then his gaze landed on Sakusa’s ear. “I got it! One of the locals here knows how to make them into earrings. I’ll give them the prettiest ones, and ask them to make one for both of us.”

Sakusa reflexively touched his pierced earlobe, and glanced at Atsumu’s never noticing that it was pierced before. The only reason he pierced them was because he was told to. He never wore anything too flashy, mainly just stubs and occasionally a chain, certainly nothing like a seashell. “Only if it’s really small, and why do we have to match? Again, we’re not children.”

Atsumu waved his statement away. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll look good, and it’ll be a cute moment for us.” Sakusa cringed in disgust, making Atsumu laugh. “I’m just joking, but I do actually want to match, so please Omi-Omi??”

Sakusa rolled his eyes at Atsumu’s pleading face, but still nodded in agreement. Therefore, after they left later in the afternoon and freshened up, they walked back into town as the sun was setting. Atsumu led him to a shop where he greeted a kind, elderly couple and began talking with them about it. After a couple minutes, he bowed to them and joined where he was standing in the street. “They agreed, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu nodded before he offered another idea, hopefully. “Ya know I can teach ya Spanish if ya want? It’d be a lot easier in the long run so ya don’t have to keep askin for me to translate.”

Sakusa avoided his eyes as he replied in a low voice, "I don’t see the need for it, so no thank you.”

“O-Oh.” Atsumu stammered as his expression began to fall. Sakusa glanced at him from the corner of his eye. _Does he really think I’ll be here for that long or did he forget?_ However, Sakusa couldn’t scold him because he was turning out to be the same way. He kept forgetting that this was only temporary and not a permanent thing. So there was no need for him to learn the language, and needed to remind Atsumu of it. 

Before the silence became too tense, loud laughing came from down the street as music was playing. They turned to see one of the bars already open filled with customers that were dancing outside to the music. Atsumu’s smile returned as he grabbed Sakusa’s wrist and pulled him forward. “Let’s dance, Omi-kun.”

“No way in hell.” Sakusa snapped as he tried to shake Atsumu’s grip off. “I don’t dance.”

“Oh really?” Atsumu stopped them in front of the bar with a smug look. “Cause I coulda sworn that ya dance a lot. You remember this one?” Atsumu began to clumsily demonstrate one of Sakusa’s most embarrassing dances.

He quickly tried to stop Atsumu as his face burned with embarrassment. “Miya, stop _now_.”

“What’s that? Ya want more?” Atsumu’s shoulder shook with laughter as he started one of Sakusa’s other dances. He quickly tried to push him and pull at him, but Atsumu wouldn’t stop. Sakusa had never enjoyed dancing, and was less than confident when he had to do it. Of course, when he was at the beginning of his teenage years, he was forced to learn these awful, awkward dances that he still cringed in embarrassment from today. Unfortunately, because they were so embarrassing, they were the most famous, and Atsumu just happened to know it. The last person he wanted teasing him about it. 

“Miya! Stop!” Sakusa shouted, but Atsumu wouldn’t listen. The humiliation was too much for him, and he turned to walk away. “Fine, then I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, Omi-kun!” Atsumu immediately stopped and grabbed his hand, and right at that moment, the song changed to a slow one, and his eyes widened. “This is perfect! Omi, let’s dance.” He pulled Sakusa back to where they were before, turning a dead ear to Sakusa’s protests.

“I will not be doing this with you. Let me go.” However, Atsumu only stopped before moving his arm to Sakusa’s waist and raised the other he was holding. 

“It’s fine, I’ll take the lead.” 

Sakusa pushed back at him. “If I have to do something like this, then I’m sure as hell going to be the lead.” 

“Aghh just let me have this!” Atsumu gritted through his teeth as he kept trying to take the lead, pushing and pulling at each other. 

And in doing so, they bumped into a couple. Atsumu was distracted and apologized to them, and Sakusa saw this as an opportunity, and moved to take the lead by pulling Atsumu in before dipping him with a smirk. He paused there for a moment to watch Atsumu’s face flame with heat. “N-No fair Omi-kun! I-I..”

Sakusa chuckled at his stammering and lifted him back up. “What was that about taking the lead again?”

“Y-You.. I-I..” Atsumu sputtered as he glared up at him, but before he could continue, the song changed to another loud upbeat one. They both flinched at the sudden loudness and shouts from the customers. Atsumu instantly pulled Sakusa away from the crowd, and decided to head back to the house. 

Sakusa noted that the sun had already disappeared, and was disappointed that the day was almost over. They didn’t have any other plans, and Atsumu was going to go back to work the next day. He couldn’t decide if he was upset about it or relieved, but knew that he didn’t want to say goodnight, not yet at least. 

To his surprise, he didn’t have to say anything. Atsumu shuffled him towards the living room before rifling through his cd’s and putting one in. When the song started to play, Sakusa immediately recognized it, and widened his eyes at Atsumu. “So this is the album you bought?”

“Yeah, it was only because of this song though.” Atsumu admitted, as he rubbed the back of his head before stepping closer to Sakusa with an outstretched hand. “Let me have this dance?”

If this was the only way for them to prolong the day’s end, then so be it. He put his hand inside of Atsumu’s and moved to place his other on Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu’s other hand moved to lightly hold Sakusa’s waist, and began to sway back and forth, slowly. “Why do you like this song?”

“Because it’s the only one with ever any meaning to it.” Atsumu replied as he gazed up at Sakusa, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. “I wasn’t havin a great day, and then heard yer song on the radio and honestly felt like cryin. The words ya said, though yer voice was soft, it was like you were screamin them at me. I loved it so much that I raced to the store to buy the album, but was disappointed. I’ve only ever liked this song.”

Sakusa’s throat closed up for a moment. He had no idea that someone was so affected by his song. Almost no one ever talked about it, and Sakusa had given up on anyone appreciating it, until now. “Thank you. It’s the only one I’ve ever written, and so it’s the only one I like as well.” 

“Do ya mind tellin me about it?”

Sakusa shrugged as he began to explain. “It was after my one of the worst breakdowns I’d ever had. It was suggested that I start seeing a therapist, and my mother rejected it immediately, but was eventually worn down and relented. It definitely helped, and one of the things that was offered as advice was to write about my feelings and turn it into a song. I’d never been allowed to write one before, and so it was difficult. But eventually, I put everything that I’d experienced into that song, and when I sang it for the first time, it felt like I was finally being freed from it. I was excited when I listened to the final piece, but when it was released, people wrote it off as some sad love song. Like what the fuck were they listening to that made them think that?” 

Atsumu reflexively pulled Sakusa closer to him at Sakusa’s pissed tone. “It didn’t become that popular at all, and my production and sales team, along with my mother, agreed that it didn’t go with my “image” and that I should just let the songwriters handle it. That I should just stay the upbeat, nonsense idol they created.” 

Atsumu’s mouth opened and closed several times before deciding on asking it. “If ya don’t mind again, why do ya stay there then?”

“That’s the million dollar question now, isn’t it?” Sakusa sighed bitterly as Atsumu’s open expression urged him to continue. “Like I’ve said, I’ve been doing this since I was only a child. I literally don’t know anything else. Sure I was taught by tutors, but that was only to get by with credits. There was no end goal but to finish it. Hell, I don’t remember half of what I was taught so there’s no way I could make it if I tried to go back to college. And even if I did, there’s nothing I’d want to study. I was never given a choice to explore anything different so I don’t know how to do anything else. If I quit, I’d have nothing left. Also, my mother is the only one that has been with me all my life. Although she never listens, never considers my mental and emotional state, and because of it, I hate everything that she has put me through, I don’t have anyone else. If I quit and left, she wouldn’t come with me, and I really would end up completely alone. Without my job, I wouldn’t have anything else. And without her, I wouldn’t have anyone else. I wouldn’t have anything.”

And that was the harsh truth. That was what kept Sakusa from quitting and running away because in the end, he’d still be alone with nothing and no one. Better to have someone you hate around, then no one at all. Sakusa liked time to himself, but that didn’t mean he wanted to live the rest of his life alone. 

“That’s not true.” Atsumu stated firmly, as his grip on Sakusa’s waist tightened and he pulled them together so close that if he moved at all, their bodies would be completely touching. “Ya have me, now.”

Atsumu was stupid. Sakusa was stupid. They were both stupid. This was only a temporary thing. Sakusa could be taken away or decide to leave any minute. He shouldn’t have gotten so close to Atsumu because the only way this would end was with pain. He should push away the affectionate expression on Atsumu’s face and put a stop to this. And yet- 

“Yeah…I have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used TripAdvisor again for more [photos](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g1732554-d1936935-Reviews-Los_Tuneles-Puerto_Villamil_Isabela_Galapagos_Islands.html) if you want to look.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of nothing but fluff and amping up the tension XD As for more of Atsumu's past, that's finally going to be revealed next chapter and I'm looking forward to it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think! <3<3


	6. Both POV

The first thing that Sakusa noticed when he woke up was the silence. There was none of the usual dishes clanging in the kitchen or Atsumu’s obnoxiously loud singing as he showered. No one knocked on his door or went out of their way to greet him. It felt weirdly off, and as Sakusa rose from the bed to begin his day, an odd feeling washed over him. 

After getting dressed and cleaning his face, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat, but there was already a plate of food covered in plastic wrap and a note. He picked up the note read as he unwrapped the food and began to eat.

_ Good Morning Omi-kun! _

_ Sorry I couldn’t see ya this morning, my shift at the store was early and I didn't want to wake ya. Help yourself to whatever you want and if you go out make sure to grab the spare key on the counter. Try not to have too much fun without me! _

_ I’ll be home after 5 so see ya later :) _

Sakusa read the note over again several times before forcing himself to put it down. The odd feeling kept overwhelming him, and it took him a moment to figure out if it meant that he was missing Atsumu. Sakusa shook his head with a frown,  _ that’s ridiculous _ . He did enjoy Atsumu’s company, there was no point in lying about that, but to miss him when he only just left? It couldn’t be. This was their first time apart since he moved in, and he should be grateful for the reprieve. He was finally allowed to have some time to himself. This was a good thing.

However, not even an hour later, his eyes began to flicker to the clock. He was trying to read on the couch at leisure and yet he couldn’t focus on a single word. He continued to read the sentences over until giving up and glancing at the clock. He threw the book down with a huff, deciding to go outside to exercise, hoping it’d get his mind off of whatever was going on with him.

It did work, for a while. He focused on working out properly and on the music he played in the background, but then wondered if Atsumu wanted to do it with him. The thoughts knocked him off balance. Atsumu wasn’t there and there was no need for him to be. He liked being by himself. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself. After cleaning himself up, he remembered that Atsumu mentioned how he wrote his schedule on the calendar. He debated with himself if he should check it or not, and decided there was no harm in just a glance. 

Atsumu had to work at the grocery store until after noon, and then took an afternoon shift at the flower shop. He knew exactly where they were and started moving before he knew it, and had to slap his cheeks to knock some sense into himself. He was not about to go visit Atsumu at work. They'd been together constantly, and Atsumu was sure to make a huge fuss about it. Cringing at the image of Atsumu’s smug look if he came to see him or talk to him. Yeah, he didn’t want to go through that, so he stayed at the house. 

He busied himself with cleaning, reading, taking walks down the road, and mindlessly flipping through channels on the tv. It was boring as hell. His eyes never moved from the clock, wondering why it was taking so long for the hours to go by. When it was finally around the time that Atsumu would return, he slouched into his seat on the coach and schooled his features into what he hoped passed for mild interest in the show he was watching. As if right on cue, he heard Atsumu unlocking the door and threw it open wide. “Omi-kun I’m home!!”

Sakusa didn’t know why his face was already beginning to warm and a smile was working its way on his face. “W-Welcome back.”

Atsumu set down his things at the door and changed into slippers before leaning his arms on the top of the coach and leaning down toward him with a teasing grin. “Aww, Omi-kun, did ya miss me?”

“Of course not.” Sakusa snapped immediately and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye to see his face fall. He wasn’t sure if it was real or pretend, but it made him want to apologize all the same. 

Atsumu slowly moved away from the coach with a pout, and Sakusa immediately missed it. “Oh really? But I missed ya…” He walked over to his room with a sigh, and Sakusa was ready to jump off of the coach with an apology until Atsumu came out with a bag in his hand and his usual smile. “Are ya hungry, Omi? Cause there was something I wanted to cook for ya!”

Sakusa nodded. “Sure, but I want to help you with it.” Atsumu’s smile grew at that, and gestured for him to come into the kitchen. After washing their hands and setting out everything they needed, Atsumu turned on the stove and placed a pot of water on it to boil as they began to slice up various vegetables, limes, and lemons. As they were cutting, he started to tell Sakusa about his day. “Oh Omi-Omi, ya gotta listen to this! Today at the flower shop there was this woman…” 

Sakusa didn’t know that this was what he’d been waiting for. Atsumu next to him, telling him an outrageous story, and making him laugh until his sides hurt. In just a matter of seconds, he managed to fill up the silence that’d been suffocating Sakusa all day. He finally admitted it to himself. He really missed Atsumu. “I missed you too.”

Atsumu froze mid-sentence with wide eyes up at Sakusa. “H-Huh??”

Sakusa fought to keep the warmth on his face from increasing as he gazed down at Atsumu. “You asked me earlier and I just answered. I missed you.”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped as his cheeks burned. “W-Wait, really?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes as he finished cutting the tomatoes and onions. “I already said it twice, why would I continue to lie?” He scraped off the chopping into the large bowl Atsumu set out earlier, and then began to squeeze out the lime juice.

“B-But, I just- I-I…” Atsumu stuttered as he finished with the red onions and avocado and scraped them off in the same bowl. Before starting on the lemon, he glanced up at Sakusa as he bit his lip nervously. “I think I need ya to say it again.”

“Tch, absolutely not.” Sakusa hissed as he strained to use the squeezer. 

“But Omi!! Please?? Please please??”

Sakusa dropped the squeezer with a huff before turning to Atsumu and leaning dangerously close to his face. “I missed you, Miya.”

Atsumu’s eyes flickered to Sakusa’s lips, making him lick them reflexively. “Stop callin me by that and use my given name already.”

He certainly didn’t like being ordered, especially by Atsumu, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from blurting it out. “Fine. I missed you...Atsumu.”

As if Atsumu’s face wasn’t red enough, now it was on fire. Sakusa wasn’t doing any better, but he couldn’t move away. They were barely an inch apart, and Sakusa’s gaze wouldn’t stop flickering to Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu wordlessly tilted his head up closer, and before Sakusa could lean down, water was sizzling from the pot overflowing. 

“Ah shit!” Atsumu quickly moved to take the top off and wave away the steam. “Well at least the shrimp’s guaranteed to be warm.” He grabbed a handful of shrimp out of the container in the bag he brought and dumped it into the pot. Sakusa wasn’t even trying to pay attention as his mind raced with millions of questions like why that was about to happen? He should be much smarter than this. But he couldn’t deny that he was tempted, and was left even more confused than before. 

He stayed silent, lost in his thoughts, as they finished cooking and mixed everything in the bowl and served it to eat. When they sat down at the table and began to dig in, Sakusa nodded in appreciation. “This is really good. What’s it called?”

“Ceviche, it’s a common dish, and one of the fishermen I know was selling shrimp right off the boat and knew I had to have ya try it. Glad ya like it.”

Sakusa nodded again as he ate, enjoying every bite, and Atsumu continued to tell more stories about his day. He didn’t realize just how good a meal was when there was someone there to share it with. “I forgot how nice this was.”

“What? The food?”

“No,” Atsumu shook his head before locking his eyes with Sakusa. “Having someone to come home to, to talk about my day with. It’s been a long while since and I've forgotten how nice it was.”

Sakusa ducked his head but not before mumbling, “Yeah, me too.” Therefore, when it was over and Atsumu needed to get ready for bed because he had another early morning, Sakusa wished for just a little more time together. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Sakusa awoke the next morning, he was thrown off again by the silence. This time instead of feeling down about it, he was pissed. He didn’t like that he missed Atsumu as much as he did. He didn’t like the fact that he was feeling lonely. And most of all, he didn’t like the urge to go see Atsumu rising within him. He tried his best to shove it down, but by the time he sat down to eat for lunch, he couldn’t anymore. 

He glared at the calendar for a long time, memorizing the name of the souvenir store. He didn’t know how he was going to pass it off as a coincidence. He thought about trying to act like he needed something from it, but Atsumu already had everything he needed here. He hung his head low with a groan. This was ridiculously stupid, but it didn’t stop him from going. 

He couldn’t remember being to that store before so he wandered through the streets of the city for a while before finally finding it in the middle of one. It was a small store cramped in between other large ones with souvenirs hung up on the walls and filled up the displays. There was only room for a small group of people to stand inside at a time. He hovered on the outside to catch a glimpse of Atsumu standing behind the counter with a polite smile as he was ringing a tourist up. Sakusa turned away and started pacing as he raced to think of an explanation to give Atsumu.

“Omi-kun??”

Sakusa froze in his steps, debating if he should sprint down the road while he still had the chance. 

“Hey, Omi-kun what’re ya doing here?” He turned to see Atsumu leaning against the doorway, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  _ Fuck. _

“Uh, I well…” He fiddled with his hair as he scanned the shop inside. “I’m looking for a souvenir..?”

Atsumu rolled his eyes as he walked towards Sakusa. “Ya sure it had nothin to do with wanting to see me?”

Sakusa crossed his arms as he took a step back. “Absolutely not.” His retort came with none of its usual bite, which Atsumu could plainly tell as his grin widened.

“Really?” He stepped too close into Sakusa’s personal space. “Ya see, it’s ironic. You used to claim that I was a stalker and yet now here ya are following me around.”

“I’m  _ not _ a-”

“It’s alright, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu interrupted as he patted Sakusa’s shoulder, and he in turn slapped Atsumu’s hand away. “I’m often told how irresistible I am just never thought you’d get clingy this fast.”

“And now I’m leaving.” Sakusa turned to head back down the street, but Atsumu gently grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.

“Okay, I’ll stop. Yer no fun ya know that?” Sakusa’s scowl intensified. “Ya said you were here for a souvenir right? So let me show ya around.” Sakusa hesitated with a wary look, but Atsumu only smiled innocently right back at him. They walked inside and he rambled on about the different items that Sakusa couldn’t care less about until he picked up a book off of the shelf. “This is one of the rare books that’s translated into almost every language. It’s about the island's history and culture and such. Thought ya might enjoy reading it.”

Sakusa took the book from him with a surprised look before flipping through the pages. “Thank you, this is perfect.”

Atsumu rubbed the back of his head as he turned away. “Um, if ya don’t have anything planned, wanna stay for a little? There are some chairs in the back that I can bring for ya to sit and read in. Either in here or out front, wherever ya want.”

The smart thing to do would be to leave and try to maintain some of the distance he knew he was supposed to keep. However, he came here for one reason only: to be with Atsumu. So what was the point in leaving now? “Sure, that sounds good, thanks.” Atsumu froze in surprise before breaking out into a smile and retrieving a chair for Sakusa and setting it in the other corner in the back. Sakusa didn’t want to be in the way, and he was close enough to talk to Atsumu, if he wanted to. 

Unlike yesterday, the hours flew by as Sakusa watched Atsumu greeting the customers, getting lost in Atsumu’s ever bright smile. When they left, Atsumu would wait for Sakusa to turn to him to start talking again, making sure not to interrupt his reading. Sometimes when he was busy with the register and a customer needed help, Sakusa would try his best to help them. Atsumu kept saying it wasn't necessary, but he never minded. 

After his shift was over, Sakusa was shocked to see the sun beginning to set. Atsumu didn’t seem to think anything of it as he grabbed takeout from a local restaurant down the street. When they sat down to eat back at the house, Atsumu broke the silence, a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. Sakusa didn't understand how Atsumu could be so cocky one minute, but then shy and embarrassed the next. It confused him to no end, but at the same time, he really liked it. “So uh, Omi, are ya gonna join me again tomorrow?”

Sakusa shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “I don’t know.”

“Well um- I..” His eyes darted around the room as he bit his lips. “I’d like it if ya did. It was fun today, having ya there. I want ya to come see me again. It’s better when yer around.”

His fingers shook as he tried to raise the chopsticks to his mouth. “O-Oh, well then I’ll see how I’m feeling tomorrow.”

  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa waited until an hour after Atsumu left before going to see him. The embarrassment and regret vanished when Atsumu beamed at him, having a chair already set up for him. And for the rest of the week, they fell into a routine. Sakusa would go visit him at work when he was ready and stayed until Atsumu was finished. He’d either read, talk with Atsumu, walk around the shops, or accompany Atsumu when they made deliveries. Sakusa hated being constricted to schedules and routines as an idol, but he didn’t mind falling into this one. 

Because of the more time they spent together and got closer, Sakusa was able to tell when something was off with Atsumu. By the time it was the weekend, Atsumu asked him the night before if he wanted to join him in volunteering at one of the fields. He agreed of course, but the morning of, Atsumu was much quieter than usual. He barely touched his breakfast that morning before loading up in the old pickup truck and starting down the road. Atsumu didn’t try to make conversation like normal, making Sakusa glance at him in concern. He seemed to be lost in thought about something, and Sakusa vaguely wondered if he did something wrong. But Atsumu wasn’t rude or angered by anything he said so he figured it wasn’t the case. 

When they arrived, he introduced Sakusa to the owner with a small smile before heading to the fields. It was an enormous spot of land filled with rows of all kinds of different fruits and vegetables. A farm sat to the lift near the edge of the land, facing the ocean in the distance. Atsumu briefly explained the various crops and demonstrated the right way to pick them. After handing Sakusa some work gloves and a straw hat, Atsumu got to work without another word. Sakusa could only stare at him with concern before beginning too. He didn’t know what to do. He could ask what was wrong, but knew from experience how annoying it was. If Atsumu didn’t want to talk about it, he shouldn’t try to pry it out of him. 

However, his concern only grew as throughout the day, Atsumu’s silence grew heavier. His expression transformed slowly as the day went by. When he gazed at the fields and the wind brushed the stray hair not covered by his hat, a profound mix of wistfulness and melancholy flashed across his features. During the small breaks they took to sit at the tables by the farm to eat, he didn’t even try to take a bite of it. Sakusa was extremely worried, but didn’t know what to say. He remembered shows he’d watch where they’d hug or hold someone when they were upset, and he felt like that wouldn’t be appropriate at all.

He impulsively placed his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder and moved his sandwich towards Atsumu’s mouth. “Here, try mine, it might be better.” A flicker of surprise showed in Atsumu’s eyes before leaning down to take a small bite of it. He nodded in thanks, his lips barely lifting into a smile, and Sakusa moved his hand to the small of Atsumu’s back. Atsumu’s surprise increased, as well as his smile, and he gently leaned his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. The peaceful moment didn’t last for long as they returned to work and Atsumu was distant again. 

Sakusa hoped that when they would return, Atsumu would start to feel better. But as he pondered over what to do together to cheer him up, Atsumu announced that he was already tired and needed to rest. The sun wasn’t even close to setting and Atsumu had barely eaten, but Sakusa was so unfamiliar with the situation that he let Atsumu go without a response.  _ Maybe space would be best and I can try to ask about it tomorrow.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up to silence was the first sign that something was wrong. Then when he left his room to see none of the usual chores done, that was the second sign. It wasn’t until he heard a quiet sniffling that he knew something was definitely going on with Atsumu. He quietly crept to the door and heard Atsumu’s muffled crying, and it shot right through him like an arrow. He should’ve known it was something seriously wrong and done more about it. Instead Atsumu was crying alone, muffling it probably so as not to wake Sakusa up. The thought alone made him even want to cry.

He lightly knocked on the door and heard Atsumu gasp. “Hey Atsumu, is everything alright?”  _ What the fuck?? Really? That’s what you have to say?!?  _ He always hated when people asked questions like that when it was obvious things were not alright.

Atsumu answered in a dead, raspy voice, “O-Omi? I-I uh- I need a minute..” This weak, sorrowful voice was not Atsumu. He hated the sound of it.

“I’m coming in.” Sakusa announced as he opened the door to see Atsumu on the ground in the corner of his room with a box of tissues, holding a framed photograph. Atsumu was wearing a thin, white t-shirt and black pajama pants, his eyes were puffy and red, and his hair was in disarray. The sight of him like this shot another arrow through him, this time cutting more of his heart than before. “O-Omi? P-Please I-”

Without a second thought, Sakusa walked over to him, wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s torso, and lifted him up. Atsumu was too stunned to shake him off, and he took that as an invitation to carry him over to the windowsill bench and set him down gently. Atsumu gazed up at him wordlessly as he gathered more blankets and pillows, covering Atsumu up before leaving to make a pot of tea. He was trembling and couldn’t understand why. He just couldn’t stand to see Atsumu like this. It wasn’t right. 

When the water was ready and he poured it in the prepared mug, he carried it back to Atsumu’s room and handed it to him. Atsumu took it to warm his hands and blew on it to cool it down. Tears were still falling from his face uncontrollably and Sakusa grabbed a tissue to wipe them up. Atsumu tilted his face up to let him, his eyes never leaving Sakusa’s. “Don’t ya wanna know what’s going on?”

“Yes, but if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m not going to force you.” He replied calmly as he brushed the last tear with his thumb. He proceeded to run his fingers through Atsumu’s hair to brush it down. It felt just as soft as he expected, and Atsumu leaned into his touch with closed eyes. 

“Omi-kun.” Atsumu whispered, breathlessly.

Sakusa’s fingers faltered for a moment. “Yes?”

“Can ya bring over that frame I left on the ground?” Sakusa nodded before picking up the small, wooden framed image of an elderly woman with a smile that instantly reminded him of Atsumu. He sat down opposite Atsumu on the bench and handed it over. Atsumu’s lips wobbled as he stared down at the photograph, and took a sip of the tea to calm himself. “This is Gran.” A stray tear worked its way down Atsumu’s face and Sakusa knew exactly what was coming and dreaded it.

“She took care of me for the better part of my life.” He took another sip to clear his throat before he began. “Anytime Samu and I would act up, she’d always be there to get us right back into shape. We fought and argued all the time, but she was the one first to defend us when we got in trouble at school. She was the first to teach Osamu how to cook. She bought me my first volleyball. When we both joined the team, she never failed to miss a game, and made sure to pack the perfect meal to go along with it. She wasn’t one to be overly touchy, but the day we graduated from high school, she-” his voice broke off for a moment as he choked on his words.

Sakusa started to tell him that he could stop and not worry about telling it, but Atsumu shook his head and took another sip to begin again. “She pulled me into the tightest hug of my life. I swear I was choking.” He admitted with a small laugh. “But it was the best hug I’ve ever received.” Another tear began to fall and Sakusa wiped it away. 

“When I graduated, I went into sports management in college because that had interested me most. Who wouldn’t wanna find ways to meet with famous players, make tons of money, and wear nice suits?” Atsumu asked with a self-deprecating laugh. “Samu told me he was gonna go open his restaurant, and so I went through college alone, doing whatever the fuck I wanted, and visited only on holidays. By the final year, I was getting accepted into several internships that I began to work at, and began to have less time to see my family, and especially her.”

He sighed as he leaned against the window. “Yer gonna think real low of me, Omi. I kinda don’t wanna tell ya about it-”

“Then don’t.” Sakusa interpreted as he grabbed Atsumu’s chin to make him look at Sakusa. “But if you decide to, then know I probably won’t think any lower of you than I already do.”

Atsumu cracked the barest smile, but Sakusa counted it as a small victory. “Oh, Omi-Omi, only you..” He shook his head before turning to lean back against the window. He slowly drank his tea to gather his thoughts to continue. “When I graduated, I was already offered a job from one of my internships and immediately accepted. I knew the staff and company and it was perfect. It was excruciating work at the beginning because I still had to start from the bottom. But eventually it paid off and I started getting promotions, working with more clients independently, and getting close with the higher ups.”

“Before I knew it, I was consumed by it all. I was wrapped up in all the money I was making, by the famous clients I was meeting, going to extravagant parties, and fucking around with whoever was the hottest and richest at the time. I could care less about anything anyone else other than myself.” His fingers gripped the mug tightly. “And that included my family.”

Yeah, Sakusa knew where this was going. “Atsumu, trust me, you don’t have to continue-”

“I started visiting them less and less.” Atsumu continued as if Sakusa never said a word. “I was working holidays, and the times that I got off, I was off partying until who knows how late. I missed calls and barely remembered to return them. Samu would call me up to yell at me, and I eventually stopped answering. Eventually, I got a second phone so I could leave the other one on silent and only answer the people that were a part of the current world I was in.”

“I never thought anything of it, until the night when I accidentally answered my first phone, thinking it was the other.” He took a long, shaky breath. “I was at a late night Christmas work party and stepped out for a moment to take it before registering that i-it was from my mom. She… she called to tell me that Gran passed away.” Sakusa quickly took the mug away from Atsumu and held Atsumu’s hands inside of his. “She’d been in the hospital for two weeks.  _ Two fucking weeks.  _ But my dumbass never bothered to answer the phone.”

Sakusa moved Atsumu’s hands into one of his so he could wipe Atsumu’s tears with the other. It was the only thing he could think of to do. “I was so wrapped up in all that bullshit that I never knew that my own grandmother was sick in the hospital for two weeks before dying. The woman who raised me loved me like her own son. And yet I hadn’t tried to see her in years, Omi,  _ years _ .” He gritted his teeth, furious at himself. “I dropped everything and went to the hospital where all of my family was crying around the hospital bed and there she was. I still don’t know how to process that feeling as I saw her there.” 

“I didn’t cry at first. I tried my best to comfort my family even though I had no right to be with them. I abandoned them and that was the least I could do.” He sighed, leaning back into the wall. “I helped to arrange the funeral and made sure everything was perfect. I tried my best to reassure others and be strong for them as they broke down in tears. I was there to help with the financial aspects just in case my parents were too overwhelmed. Several weeks had gone by and I hadn’t processed anything. I was like a zombie just walking aimlessly, completely empty inside.”

“Everyone from work was nice about it at first, but then they started pestering me about coming back to work or if I’d be at the next party. I couldn’t believe that these were the people and the life that I ignored my family for.” He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “I didn’t answer them and stayed with my family instead. Then one day, my parents brought over several boxes from Gran’s place and then handed me an envelope with my name in her handwriting. I opened it up to see two plane tickets fall out with a note.”

“It was supposed to be my Christmas gift. She was waiting to give it to me, and explained that the plane tickets were to the place that she went on her honeymoon with her late husband. She loved that place and was hoping that I’d bring someone with me to enjoy it too-” He broke off with a choked sob. Sakusa grabbed his waist to pull him closer, letting Atsumu’s forehead fall on his shoulder. “That’s when I finally broke down. When my family saw me like that, they did their best to comfort me. When I was able to stop, they understood and knew without me saying anything that I would go. They helped me pack and mail my resignation letter before dropping me off with a warm hug.”

“I’m sure most would say I was running away or avoiding confronting the pain and maybe I was. But it felt like I was running straight towards it.” Atsumu raised his head to stare up at Sakusa with clear, focused eyes again. “I immediately fell in love with this place. It didn’t matter that I could barely speak any English, much less Spanish. The people, atmosphere, everything, I loved it all. I could tell exactly why she treasured this place, and felt it was only right to treasure it like she would. Of course, I’ve made sure to always call and visit, but they understood that this was where I would stay. I haven’t had the urge to leave since.”

As Sakusa thought about all the avoidance and awkward silences, it made sense, and he regretted ever thinking it had to do with an ex of some sort. “The reason it’s so hard today is because, well- today’s her birthday. Days like this just make it hit ya much harder than normal.” Sakusa didn’t know how to respond to that. He’d never lost a loved one. He would never be able to understand what Atsumu was going through, and couldn’t think of anything to say as he began to cry again. 

An abrupt memory flashed through his mind and he wordlessly pushed Atsumu back before leaving to his room to grab something. By the time he returned, Atsumu had the most bewildered look on his face. “D-Did ya really just leave-'' He squinted at what was in Sakusa’s arms as he walked closer. "Uh, Omi-”

Sakusa lifted the large hoodie in his hands and without a warning, slid it over Atsumu’s head. He pulled it away from his face and helped Atsumu put his arms through it before pulling the rest down. He pulled the hood over Atsumu and tightened the strings. He tried to hold back a laugh as Atsumu’s face was squished with a pout. “Omi, I don’t understand-”

Sakusa pulled Atsumu into his chest and wrapped his arms and legs around him, making sure he was holding him tight. Atsumu stopped his protests as he melted into his embrace and clung to him. “When I cried as a kid, my mother would try to comfort me, but for some reason, I was crying for my father who I didn’t remember.” He rubbed Atsumu’s back and played with his hair. “When she heard that, she left for a minute before bringing an enormous hoodie to wrap me up in. She then hugged me too and said that because of her and the hoodie, it felt like both of my parents were there holding me. The idiotic kid I was, I believed her and stopped crying. Anytime I was upset again, she’d put me in a hoodie that was supposed to feel like my dad holding me.”

Atsumu’s lips brushed against Sakusa’s neck from where he buried his face. Sakusa fought not to focus on it, and hurried to calm his racing heart. “So then..?”

“That’s the only way she comforted me so that’s the only way I know how.” Sakusa replied with a shrug. “But.. if it’s not too presumptuous of me, I guess it’s my way of saying that since me holding isn’t enough, then the hoodie can be like her holding you.” His cheeks burned in embarrassment from how disgustingly cheesy that was, but then heard Atsumu begin crying again. Worried he overstepped, he raced to apologize. “O-Oh I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I-uh..um, it’ll be alright. Y-You’ll be fine. I-um, I’m here for you… talk to me if you ever need it?” He cringed at how horrible he was at this.

Atsumu’s crying suddenly erupted into loud laughter and he gazed up at Atsumu with a wide smile and tear-stained cheeks. He was beautiful. “Omi, why are ya so awful at this?? You really pulled all of that out of yer ass didn’t ya?” Sakusa scowled at his accusations and moved to push him away, but Atsumu instantly clung to him. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Sakusa froze, unsure of what to do now until Atsumu sank further into his embrace. “It’s okay, ya don’t have to be good at this. But what ya did just for me just now, was perfect.” 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything more I can do for you?”

Atsumu shook his head. “Nah, let’s just stay like this for a little longer.”

  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu was fucked. He was truly, irrevocably, impossibly fucked. He was in love with none other than the famous idol, Sakusa Kiyoomi. It was ridiculous to think that anything would come of it. Sakusa was not going to stay here forever with him. He made that clear anytime Atsumu offered to teach him Spanish, as if he couldn’t be bothered to learn something he’d never use. So Atsumu tried to be friends with him, but it didn’t last long at all as he started to fall for him. He knew he was attracted to him,  _ I mean he’s hot as hell, who can blame me? _ He also knew that he enjoyed his company.

He liked joking around with him and getting to know him. He liked traveling across the island and coming home together. He loved to watch Sakusa fail at cooking and shot him his usual scowl. He knew he was beginning to like him, especially when Sakusa began to show up at his work every day. He thought he was being clingy for missing Sakusa for only one day, but never guessed that Sakusa would feel the same. It was hard not to fall into the routine of being together so often that he’d normally forget that his life wasn’t like this before. It felt so natural that it was hard to believe that Sakusa was the famous idol he’d only ever heard about or seen on tv. 

But when Sakusa comforted him like that? Yeah, most of it was awkward shit, but when he wrapped him in his arms tight, something about it just felt right. Sakusa alone was able to make him laugh on a day he normally spent crying alone. Yeah, he was in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi alright. And that’s what made things so much harder. He wanted to tell him, but was afraid he’d take the first flight out of here. Which was another reason he didn’t want to say anything. Sakusa really could leave at any moment back to his life, and Atsumu would be the fool that put himself out there. 

He figured that Sakusa would never feel the same way. He just thought that an idol would never be interested in a person with no career in mind and lived on an island away from everything. The more he thought about it, the more stupid it sounded. There shouldn’t be any reason to give into the hope that Sakusa felt the way, but there were times where Atsumu could’ve sworn he did. 

Ever since he comforted Atsumu that day, he didn’t flinch from Atsumu’s touch or move to wash himself immediately. Sakusa wasn’t bothered if Atsumu got too close to him and sometimes did it himself without realizing it. For instance, a couple days after the weekend, Atsumu had a late night shift and was bored waiting to go to it. Sakusa was busying himself with his laundry and brought to his room, and Atsumu impulsively followed. Sakusa didn’t shoo him away or yell at him and let him step inside and sit on the edge of his bed. “Omi-kun, I’m bored!”

Sakusa rolled his eyes at Atsumu's whining and continued to fold his laundry. When he tried to reach for a shirt near Atsumu, Atsumu moved in front of it to block Sakusa. “What’re you doing?” 

Atsumu chuckled at his frown. “I told ya I’m bored so entertain me.”

“I’d rather do anything else.” Sakusa snapped as he leaned forward, reaching out through the space under Atsumu’s arm, and grinned as his lips stopped just an inch short of touching Atsumu’s. “Guess I didn’t need you to move after all.”

Atsumu’s heart thundered in his chest, and he hated that Sakusa got the better of him. He recklessly grabbed Sakusa’s waist and flipped him around to lie down on the bed while Atsumu hovered over him. Sakusa didn’t seem to register their positions as he sighed. “Now you made a mess of my laundry.”

“Does that mean you’ll punish me?” Atsumu asked with a wink, and Sakusa’s face flared in heat. He didn’t expect Sakusa to get so worked up about it but it was adorable to watch him sputter.

“W-What the hell is w-wrong with you?!?” He turned his blushing face away, but Atsumu pulled it right back to face him, keeping his fingers on Sakusa’s chin. “S-Shameless.”

Atsumu chuckled as his wobbling frown. “Have I ever told ya that yer adorable, Omi?”

Sakusa immediately shoved him off and right onto his ass. Atsumu whined at the pain, but broke off when he saw Sakusa raising his hand to cover his bright red face. “G-Get out.” Atsumu knew not to push it, but lingered for one last moment to gaze at Sakusa’s red-stained face. He really was adorable. 

Times like that made him think he had the upper hand, and then Sakusa would out of the blue throw him right off his pedestal. When they would eat out, Atsumu would offer some of his food to Sakusa to try and hand over the portion that he already bit off of. He was too late to tell Sakusa about it, and decided he’d tease him later about it. Only that when he did, he ended up being the blushing mess while Sakusa frowned, unimpressed. 

But nothing compared to the time when Atsumu was waiting in Sakusa’s room when he returned from work one night and Sakusa came out of the bathroom with only a tiny towel around his waist, dripping wet. Atsumu’s throat dried immediately and he was sure his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Sakusa froze mid-step with a horrified expression. “What’re you doing here?”

“I-I..” Atsumu’s mind blanked at an explanation. There was a reason he was here, wasn’t there? He couldn’t remember as his eyes skimmed over every inch of Sakusa’s beautifully pale, strong body.  _ He has to be dripping wet right now, doesn’t he? _ It made it so much harder not to stare at the taut muscles Sakusa flexed as he stiffened under Atsumu’s gaze.  Sakusa finally snapped out of his shock and slammed the door on Atsumu with a shout to leave. That prompted Atsumu to race to his room, his mind burning with the image of Sakusa’s body. He quickly took an ice cold shower, hoping it would calm down the heat that erupted in his body. 

Yeah, he was fucked. He was not only  in love with Sakusa, but wanted him desperately. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out before his feelings exploded out of him.  _ So then what should I do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I was really busy with the sakuatsu fluff week works (that if you haven't read, then you should definitely check them out) but I promise to update more frequently from now on! 
> 
> I found the recipe for ceviche is [ here ](https://www.cookingclassy.com/ceviche/) if you want to check it out. I haven't tried it but it was suggested as really common there and looks really good too.
> 
> Sorry for the sad backstory of Atsumu that no one asked for. I really just don't like the typical they ran away because of a bad ex and so I thought more about family because Atsumu's always been centered on volleyball and family so I thought this would fit best. 
> 
> Would like to hear what you thought about it! Thank you for taking the time to read it and comment<3<3


	7. Sakusa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Sakusa sings in this is "Reaching Out" by Junko Yagami, which I suggest listening to [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIebLlVQq1M) as you read it.

“Omi-kun, stop being like this and come on!”

Sakusa’s face was already set in deep scowl as he narrowed his eyes at Atsumu. This was not what he wanted to do today. “No, I’ve already said that I don’t want to go to the beach.”

“But it’s the last place on our list!! Ya gotta try it!” Atsumu pleaded as he pulled on Sakusa’s hand towards the beach just a foot away. “Can’t ya just try it one more time? For me, please?”

Sakusa stood frozen in place, not letting himself be pulled. “And what makes you think I’d do anything for you?”

Atsumu turned back with a smirk. “Why else would ya have come outside in the first place?” As always, he saw right through Sakusa. Lately, Atsumu had been able to see through every glare, insult, and lie he tried using to keep Atsumu at bay. But it hadn’t been working anymore. He didn’t know what it was with Atsumu, but something was different about him and now things were different between them. Without the usual bantering and fighting, he wasn’t left with anything else to keep the needed distance between them. 

They complimented each other, stood closer to each other, and touched more often than usual. Sakusa hadn’t had a close friend in a while, but he knew enough to know that this went beyond that line. However, it didn’t go far enough to become something else. Instead, they were stuck in this limbo and Sakusa didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if it was Atsumu that was holding back or himself, or maybe it was both of them. All he knew was that Atsumu threw him off too much which left him a mess that Atsumu took advantage of. 

That was why they were at the beach now. Sakusa was woken up by Atsumu walking into his room and settling on the bed next to him. He turned to yell at him to leave, but when he rolled over, his breath caught in his throat. Atsumu was on his side facing Sakusa, and the small glow of the morning sun was shining down on the side of his face, illuminating his blonde hair. He was left speechless with his jaw hanging open, and Atsumu took advantage of that to run his fingers through Sakusa’s messy curls. “Mornin Omi-Omi, wanna go to the beach today?” His throat was too tight to answer, and Atsumu took that as confirmation. 

“But I already told you, the sand gets everywhere, especially if the wind is blowing.” Sakusa snapped, ignoring Atsumu’s smirk as he pulled his turtleneck higher. He made sure he was completely covered from head to toe, the only sliver of skin showing was the part of his face above his mask. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and tugged on Sakusa’s arm playfully. “Yer already covered so there’s no way it’ll stick to ya. Just try it for a couple minutes and then we’ll leave.”

Sakusa wanted to go along with it. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to enjoy the beach. He had always wanted to see it, but if he couldn’t handle it then he just couldn’t handle it. All it took was for one mishap and his mind refused to let him even think about going to visit a beach again. “Atsumu, trust me, I want to, I really do. But I just can’t-'' Before he could finish his sentence, Atsumu moved too fast for him to follow and bent over to grab Sakusa’s waist and pull him up. “W-W-What’re you-”

“Now we’re ready.” Atsumu announced, pretending not to hear Sakusa’s protests. Sakusa’s legs were dangling above the ground and his arms were squeezing Atsumu’s shoulders as he glared down at him. “Don’t look at me like that. I made sure to bring an umbrella in case of the wind and a blanket for us both to sit on- oh-” He suddenly tripped over a shell on the sand.

Sakusa thoughtlessly clung to Atsumu by wrapping his legs around Atsumu's waist and his arms around Atsumu’s neck with his face buried in it as well. Atsumu froze with a gasp, and Sakusa finally realized what position they were in now. He could squirm out of Atsumu’s hold but then be dropped down on the sand below and thought maybe being humiliated wasn’t so bad. So he stayed put. 

He tried not to think about it, but the more he breathed in Atsumu’s scent and felt Atsumu’s rapidly beating heart against his chest, the more he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He knew his face, ears, and neck were burning as well as the places on his waist that Atsumu’s hands were holding. “U-Uh, O-Omi-” he broke off as they both gasped. Sakusa had reflexively moved to turn to Atsumu when he called his name, but as he did, he adjusted his hips which led to his lower body brushing against Atsumu’s and now they were both a blushing mess. Sakusa wasn’t sure he could humiliate himself even further, but feeling Atsumu’s reaction against his own made him feel just a small bit of relief, if not for the fact that it made his pulse quicken even more. 

“I-I-I gotta out ya down n-now!” Atsumu shouted as he tried to shove Sakusa off of him, but couldn’t shake off Sakusa’s death grip. 

“N-No please, the sand…”

Atsumu sighed, his warm breath tickling Sakusa’s ears, making the heat in his lower body increase. “Fine, I guess I can hold on til we get to the spot I prepared.” It took only a couple minutes before Atsumu arrived at a spot where a large blanket held down by large seashells and a wide umbrella sat. Sakusa wondered when Atsumu even had the time to do that, and was struck with the memory of Atsumu making the tent for him. Was it possible to have a heart attack this young? Because there was no other explanation for how his heart rate continued to increase. 

Atsumu tried to gently lower Sakusa down onto the blanket, but his body wouldn’t let go of Atsumu. “Omi-kun, what is it now? The blanket’s completely clean.”

“But there still might be sand on it?”

“So what? Ya wanna sit on my lap since ya obviously like being held like this.” 

“O-Of course not!!” Sakusa stammered, avoiding the other’s eyes. 

But Atsumu could easily see through that. “Oh really?” His eyes raked down Sakusa’s body slowly, “Cause it looks to me like- ahh- ow!!” Sakusa instantly roughly pulled the back of Atsumu’s hair so that he couldn’t stare any lower. “Wait- actually, that felt kinda good. I didn’t know I’d be into that or you be into it. You should try it again- ah ah oww!!” This time Sakusa pulled on Atsumu’s ear, making Atsumu scowl and bat it away. “Shit Omi, ya didn’t have to do that. If you were gonna do something with my ear then use yer mouth.”

“Absolutely not. My mouth isn’t going near any part of your body.”

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at him with a knowing smirk. “Yeah sure, we’ll see about that.” Before Sakusa could retort, Atsumu flopped down on the blanket with a huff, adjusting himself to be comfortable. Sakusa could feel his arms hovering in the air behind him because now that Sakusa was sitting in his lap there was no need to hold him. Sakusa opened his mouth to say it was fine to keep holding him, but Atsumu beat him to it. His hands slowly slid around Sakusa’s waist and up his back before resting in the middle of it with a tight squeeze. Sakusa knew it was smart to push him away, but his body wasn’t working with him. It gripped the back of Atsumu’s shirt tighter than before as he sighed into Atsumu’s embrace. 

“O-Omi, don’t ya at least wanna look at the beach? That’s why we came out here. Can’t ya just take one look at it?”

Sakusa groaned before lifting his head to turn around at the scenery behind him. The beach curved towards both ends in a half-circle and the clear blue ocean ran as far as he could squint. Several boats were sailing back and forth in the distance, as well as the birds above. The water splashed against the shore lightly because there was barely even a breeze for any waves to form. It truly was beautiful, he never doubted that it wouldn’t be. It was just another reminder of something wonderful that he couldn’t enjoy. That’s why he didn’t want to look. It was easier not to acknowledge it and be consumed with the initial dislike than to be shown how amazing it was. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

He could feel Atsumu’s questioning eyes on him as he pulled Sakusa to turn and look back at him. “Do ya think that if this was the first time ya went to the beach, you would like it?”

Sakusa blinked at the question in surprise before mulling it over, though there really wasn’t much to consider. It was obvious what his answer would be. “Yeah, I think I would.”

“Why?” Atsumu demanded, boldly, and Sakusa couldn’t break his gaze even if he wanted to. 

“Because of you.” 

He barely registered Atsumu’s gulp or the way his cheeks became tinted with red. No, his eyes could only stare down at Atsumu’s lips, slightly parted and still wet from when Atsumu licked them earlier. Sakusa should already be disgusted from that fact alone. But he wasn’t. No, the fact was, he wanted to kiss Atsumu. He’d been dying to kiss Atsumu for a while now. He wanted to crush his lips against Atsumu’s, run his tongue along the inside of Atsumu’s mouth, and bite at Atsumu’s lower lips until that infuriating smirk vanished. He craved it all, there was no point in denying it anymore. As his gaze flickered to Atsumu’s, he knew that he wasn’t the only one. They both wanted this. They both wanted each other. But there was something… something Sakusa couldn’t remember. Why were they holding back? Why did they keep waiting?

As he impulsively leaned down, thousands of shouts and screams rang in his ear as he felt the unnatural heat of the stage. He flinched away from Atsumu and turned back to the ocean with a cough. _Yeah, that’s why. I’m an idol, trying to do anything else would be ridiculous._ “S-So um- uh do you think it’s warm?” That was probably the dumbest thing Sakusa could’ve asked because Atsumu started to stand up in an offer to take them to the water. “Wait that’s not what I-”

“Instead of asking, let’s go.” Atsumu slowly rose to his feet while juggling Sakusa in his arms but made sure to never drop him. “Fuck Omi-kun, yer taller than me. I shouldn’t hafta be the one carryin ya around!” Sakusa pulled on his ear again until he stop whining. “Just for that, I definitely takin ya into the water.”

“Wait- no, Atsumu-” Atsumu ignored his protest as he peeled Sakusa’s shoes off and threw them back on the blanket.

“You do know how to swim right?”

Sakusa shot him a withering glare as they started moving towards the water. “Of course I do.”

Atsumu paused in his step, mind whirling. “So then what’re ya so afraid about the ocean for??”

“I was taught to swim in a pool. You know with chemicals that are constantly cleaning it. The ocean’s never been cleaned, and on top of that you never know what’s in it.”

Atsumu gave him a flat look. “Lemme guess it at yer own house in a fancy pool where ya didn’t have to share with anyone. And I bet ya were trained by some ridiculous ‘expert.’” 

Sakusa avoided his eyes because Atsumu hit it right on the mark. He’d never thought twice about it before, but now with Atsumu giving him that look and saying it in that tone, made him feel slightly embarrassed.. “It might’ve been, I’m not sure. I can’t recall everything that happened as a kid.”

“Hmm.” Atsumu started walking towards the water again with an unimpressed look. “Well yer definitely gonna remember this so be ready.”

“Atsumu, I swear if you throw me in-”

Atsumu barked out a laugh as the water began to reach past his ankles. “Omi-kun, I’m not that cruel ya know?” Sakusa glanced at him, dubiously. “Ahh, c’mon, ya know me by now. I’d never do somethin like that to ya. You do trust me, don’t ya?” Sakusa remained silent and Atsumu's grip on his waist tightened. “Omi, you do trust me, don’t ya?”

Atsumu’s whisper tickled Sakusa’s neck, making him shiver in response as he mumbled, “Yes, I do.”

“Good, that’s all I needed to hear.” He felt something soft brush against his neck and turned over, but there was nothing. _Guess it’s just the wind?_ He eyed Atsumu’s oddly red face but didn’t comment as he noticed the water rising past Atsumu’s knees. He squeezed his liege around Atsumu's waist tighter. 

“It’s fine, I won’t take ya that deep in.” Atsumu assured as he rubbed Sakusa’s back. “We’ll go a couple more steps and then stop so you can dip yer toes in it at least.” Sakusa flinched with horror. “Okay, maybe just one toe, but you should at least try it. It feels good, Omi-Omi and there’s nothin dirty in the water right now. I can easily see beneath and there aren't any creatures either. Yer good, you’ll be fine. Trust me.” As Atsumu continued murmuring soothing words into Sakusa’s ears as he rubbed his back, Sakusa felt like he might be able to try it. Just one toe of course, but he felt like he could do it.

He took a deep breath as he checked in on himself, and heard no sirens wailing, no sudden need to bolt or gag, and didn’t feel at all pushed past his breaking point. He let out the breath with a long sigh as Atsumu stopped walking and gave him an encouraging smile. “Just say the word and I’ll take ya right back to the house to wash up, okay?” Sakusa nodded with a small smile, even with the mask on, Atsumu was able to understand and beam back at him. 

He glanced down at the water, confirming that there wasn’t something disgusting lurking underneath and slowly began to loosen his leg from around Atsumu’s waist and lowered it down to the water. He hovered just for a moment to make sure he was able to before finally dipping it below the water. He gasped at how cool it felt, assuming that it would’ve already been warmed by the sun. As he let his toe linger for a while, he felt that he could go further and lowered his foot so that it covered all of his toes. It felt really good, just like Atsumu said. He felt his lips lift in a smile as he lazily moved his toes around in the water. 

“See? I told ya it wasn’t that bad.” Atsumu teased as his grin widened. “Ya know if ya actually like it. We can try comin out every day to get more exposure to it so we can eventually work ya up to swimmin in it. I mean, that’s how it works, right? Small steps of exposure at a time? At least that’s what I read, sorry if I was wrong.” Atsumu hastily tried to apologize, but Sakusa was so touched that he was taking time to understand Sakusa that he brushed away Atsumu’s stray hair to shut him up.

“Yeah, that’s the simple version and yes I would like that.” 

Atsumu’s relief was evident as he leaned into Sakusa’s touch. “Okay, good. I was worried there for a second.” Atsumu bit his lips nervously before asking, “Um- if ya don’t mind… what exactly started it? I tried figuring it out, but for mysophobia, it seemed it was a different case for each person. I’m guessing the OCD and anxiety started to develop after?”

Sakusa nodded with pleasant surprise at Atsumu really trying to understand Sakusa. Most people really would just laugh it off or ignore it like it was some some curable illness that didn’t matter. But Atsumu had been respectful about it from the beginning and still continued to. Too many feelings were bubbling to the surface that he had to turn away from Atsumu to explain. “You’re pretty close actually. I know it seems like I blame my mother for a lot, but this started as part of her influence. It stemmed from when my father left her. I’ll never know the exact reason because she refused to say it, but after looking online it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. My father must’ve been from some not so great background and because my mother was a former star, it was all over the media.”

Atsumu frowned with distaste before giving Sakusa a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry about that.”

Sakusa shrugged. “The media constantly slandered him as being _unclean_ and I think that’s when it all started. Either he was upset or my mother was but I’m sure fights happened and eventually he left. When I asked my mother about it when I was old enough, all she would say was that they were _unclean_ people and we were better off without them.”

He sighed as he gazed at the sparkling ocean in the distance. “It was like her new favorite word. When I was on the road to becoming famous, people she didn’t like or had bad reputations she called unclean. She threw and pushed away any person deemed _unclean_ in her eyes and soon I began to freak out over it. My mother was the only one left and I was worried that if I was unclean then I would be thrown away too. I’m sure you can guess now that soon I was constantly worried about washing my hands and making sure my clothes were properly cleaned.”

“However, after a couple years, she moved on and stopped saying things like that altogether. But on the other hand, my obsession with cleanliness only grew. Eventually, I was allowed a therapist and was able to slowly work my way towards some semblance of normalcy, but it’s hard to work around over half of your life fretting over things like that.”

Atsumu froze in panic as he glanced at Sakusa. “Holy shit, don’t ya need to talk to them now? What if ya-”

“It’s fine.” Sakusa interrupted. “I haven’t gone there as much lately because I was improving and because of the tour. I wish I was able to send them a note saying I’m alright, but I’m sure they know not to be worried. I didn’t make it a secret that I wanted to run away one day.” Atsumu nodded in understanding and relief and relaxed his head against Sakusa’s shoulder. 

“We’re comin here every mornin, ya hear?” Atsumu mumbled against Sakusa’s shirt. “I’m gonna make sure that one day you’ll love the beach, even if I have to drag ya out of bed to do it.” Sakusa held Atsumu tighter in response. There was no need for Atsumu to force him, he would’ve come regardless if it was somewhere he hated or not. They stayed there in silence for which Sakusa didn’t know how long. But something about the way that they clung to each other, relaxing into each other’s embrace, made him rethink how reacted earlier when he wanted to kiss Atsumu. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa was standing in the middle of the street later that night, staring up at a small building with a sign that said _La Hueca_ above the door with a microphone next to it. He could already hear someone inside singing off-key to the music that was playing and grimaced when they tried to hit the high note. How was Atsumu able to drag him to another place he didn’t want to go? IT just had to be a karaoke bar. “I’m not going in there.”

Atsumu laughed and Sakusa glared at him. “C’mon, yer a singer Omi-kun! Ya gotta go out to karaoke sometimes! It’s perfect and we’ll have so much fun. We can even sing together if yer too nervous-”

“That’s _not_ what this is about, and I will never sing a duet with you. I hear you every morning from your room, you know.” Sakusa purposely set his face in a deep grimace to make Atsumu fume. “You’re not exactly the best singer I’ve ever heard, not by a long shot.”

“I’m great at it and ya know it!” Atsumu retorted as he grabbed Sakusa’s wrist and led them inside. “And I’m gonna prove it to ya right now!” After opening the door, the small group of customers and staff turned to him with a wide smile and shouts. It was obvious that Atsumu went there often as he laughed and hugged them. Sakusa glanced at the inside as he stood awkwardly to the side. It was a very small building with white walls covered with posters and pictures of logos and singers. The bar was at the back against the wall with two people behind it making drinks. Several round tables were set out and most were already filled with customers.

At the front was a backdrop for a projector to put lyrics on and next to it a single microphone. The person that was singing had a single light shining on her while the rest of the room was illuminated with low multi-colored LED lighting. It wasn’t close to any kind of karaoke bar he’d ever been to and definitely felt claustrophobic, but the atmosphere was much more calming and kind. Therefore, Sakusa didn’t mind as much and smiled at the others when Atsumu introduced them. 

“Okay, I’ll start them up with one of their favorites then it’s yer turn.” 

“But I don’t even know what to sing-” Atsumu wasn’t listening as he strode for the front and snatched the microphone off of the stand with a smirk. He drawled out in a low voice something in Spanish that made Sakusa’s heart unconsciously flip. He needed to figure out a song, not be distracted but Atsumu’s not so, but actually very, sexy voice. The crowd applauded with laughter, shouting what Sakusa assumed was encouragement as the song began to play. He didn’t recognize it but the fast tempo and beat of the song was pleasing even if Atsumu’s off-key voice wasn’t.

But the crowd loved it and began to clap along, convincing Sakusa to join in as well. It went straight to Atsumu’s head and he began to dance wildly as he sang as dramatically as possible. Sakusa could barely hold his stomach as he laughed so hard. When the song was over, Atsumu waltzed over to him with a victorious smirk as if he was the idol here, not Sakusa. “So were ya mesmerized or what?” He asked as he slung his arm over Sakusa’s shoulder. 

“Not sure if mesmerized is the right word, but it was definitely entertaining.” He replied snarkily, watching with satisfaction as Atsumu’s smirk fell. “Let’s just say that there’s a reason there’s a job only some people can do. So just leave it to the professionals, alright?”

Atsumu began to push Sakusa towards the front with a growl. “Well since yer _so_ good and _professional_ , why don’t ya go up there and show it?”

Sakusa pushed back at him. “I don’t need to prove how good I am. I’ve proved it already and that’s why I’m an idol and you’re not.”

“It’s not like I wanted to be in the first place!” Atsumu shouted with glare.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t have been considered even if you were.” 

Atsumu shoved him towards the microphone with a shout. “That’s it!! Yer singing so get ready!”

Sakusa began to panic as he pulled Atsumu back with him. “But I don’t know anything in Spanish! I’m sure they don’t know any Japanese songs either.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes as he tried to pry Sakusa’s fingers off. “They know some English songs so sing one ya know.”

“But-”

Atsumu managed to get the last one off with a wink. “Good luck!” He jogged away from the front with a wave and whispered something to the bartender in the back. They nodded and he turned to shout to Sakusa, “So what’re ya singing?!?”

Sakusa raced through every English song he knew, which was a lot, but most he didn’t know the entire lyrics to. For many of them, the most he knew was about the chorus and the rest he didn’t even try to understand. He was forced to listen to most of it to know what singing in English sounded like and tried to pronounce it like they did for his songs. He was about to just walk away and tell Atsumu he’d meet him at the house until a memory hit. Before his mother was obsessed with the spotlight again, they would stay home together, just the two of them. They would watch movies, play games, and she’d teach him how to speak and read books to him. When they had to do chores, his mother always played the 80’s station and they would sing along to whatever Japanese 80’s pop song she loved when she was growing up.

Her favorite of them all was by her favorite female artist that sang it completely in English. He sang it plenty with her when growing up and knew that was his only choice. When he shouted the title back to Atsumu, he was pleased by the surprised look in Atsumu’s eyes. As the saxophone began to play in the background, his hips involuntarily began to sway as he began to sing. He fell right into it, something he hadn’t done in so long. “ _You looked so fine, I wanted to make you mine._ ”

He didn’t know why he decided to look at Atsumu right then, but he was staring at him before he knew it. Most of the lyrics were about a breakup and trying to get back together, but every line that was romantic, he automatically turned to Atsumu. “ _Caught in your fire, I was burning from the heat._ ” 

Now he really wanted to drop the mic and run back to the house. He really couldn’t stop singing those lyrics towards Atsumu. “ _It was gonna be love in the day and love in the night_ .” Yeah, it was time to go. However embarrassed and humiliated he felt, what stopped him from leaving was Atsumu’s jaw dropped expression. Although the lighting was low, he thought he could make out a bright blush rising on Atsumu’s face. “ _I need ya baby and I don’t want us to part._ ”

Yes, there was definitely a blush on Atsumu’s face now, but Sakusa knew the same was reflected on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was a rush of excitement or satisfaction, but he closed his eyes and began to completely drown in the song. There was no need to hold back now, especially whenever the romantic lyrics popped up. His eyes would open and stare only at Atsumu as he sang it. “ _Don’t turn away baby I don’t like reaching out, for love_.”

He didn’t even realize when he began to dance to it, but when he opened his eyes again, the stand was moved out of the way and his body was moving on its own. It felt just like when he used to dance around his old apartment with his mother, without a care in the world. Not once in his career as an idol had he ever enjoyed singing as much as he did right then. His cheeks were already beginning to strain from smiling so much. 

He loved it. He forgot how good it felt to just pour everything out into a song and enjoy it. To lose himself in the song, not worrying about screaming fans, if every note was perfect enough, if the lyrics were relatable enough, none of it. It was just him freely singing a song and it felt so good. He didn’t know that he’d been missing that feeling all alone. And who else than Atsumu to be the one to give him the chance to bring it out? “ _Don’t turn away baby, I’m reaching out for….love._ ”

He was panting as he finished the song, eyes locked with Atsumu’s. He wasn’t sure who moved first, but they were both walking towards each other as the crowd applauded him in the background. He didn’t register any of it, not the sweat beginning to form on Sakusa’s forehead, not the crowd staring at them, and certainly not the distance he’d been trying to maintain as he met Atsumu in the middle. “So ya mesmerized or-” 

He didn’t even get to finish his retort as Atsumu pulled Sakusa down by the back of his neck and captured Sakusa’s lips in his. His eyes flew open as he stared down at Atsumu’s closed ones. Thoughts began to roam in his head if he brushed his teeth lately and what was the last thing they ate, but he shut them out for once, wanting to enjoy this. He slowly closed his eyes and sank into the kiss as he raised his hand to cup Atsumu's jaw. Atsumu made a surprised noise in the back of his throat but didn’t move to break away as he tilted his head to open up the kiss even further. 

Before he was able to slip his tongue in, he felt something pulling at his shirt and reluctantly broke off the kiss to stare down at a girl. She was giggling as she tried to talk to him and Sakusa turned to Atsumu for translation. “She was just saying she liked the song and that ya looked really hot.” Sakusa narrowed his eyes. “Okay fine, I added that, she only said ya looked good, but I’m not wrong. Ya were really, really hot up there.”

It took everything in him not to push Atsumu against the wall right then and there and kiss him until they were gasping for breath. “T-Tell her thank you for me.” Atsumu nodded and smiled down at the girl to talk to her for a moment before she nodded and left to join her family. Sakusa desperately wanted to pick up exactly where they stopped, but didn’t want anymore interruptions. Therefore, when Atsumu interlocked their fingers and led him outside, he didn't protest. 

Atsumu has grabbed his hands many times before, but this was different. This was leading to something more and Sakusa wanted nothing but that. However, he had to know that Atsumu felt the same. A kiss wasn’t enough, he needed to hear it. As they were walking down the street alone, Sakusa pulled back on Atsumu’s hand as he came to a stop. “Atsumu, what does this mean?”

Atsumu paused to glance at him with a funny look. “What do ya think it means when people kiss?” Sakusa continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. “Omi,” Atsumu whispered as he walked closer to Sakusa and reached out to thumb Sakusa’s cheek. “I thought it was obvious how I felt about ya. I haven’t exactly tried to hide it.”

“But you were messing around most of the time.”

Atsumu sighed with an affectionate smile. “Only at the beginning dumbass.” Sakusa frowned in distaste but it quickly fell when Atsumu spoke up again. “I’m in love with ya, Omi. I’ve been falling for ya for a while now.”

Sakusa’s breath caught in his throat as his heart thumped against his chest painfully. Attraction and liking was one thing, but _in love_? “What about you? What does this mean to ya, Omi-kun? I’m sorry if I kinda sprang that on ya. If it made ya uncomfortable ya should've just pushed me away. I’m sorry I didn’t give ya a warning or anything first. I don’t want ya to think ya have to say the same thing because yer afraid I’ll kick ya out or anything-”

“I wouldn’t have come to live with you, if I didn’t like you.” Sakusa interrupted before he knew what he was doing. He just wanted Atsumu to stop spilling all of that bullshit out. How could he think that Sakusa was like that? Had he never been able to see that Sakusa had been feeling the same? “I wouldn’t stare at you so much if I didn’t think you were attractive.” Atsumu blushed to his roots at that. “I wouldn’t have let you kiss me if I was uncomfortable with you touching me. And I- I wouldn’t have kissed you back if..”

He hadn’t experienced this feeling before. Sure he sang about it and heard it in every basic song. He’d seen it portrayed in movies and read it in dozens of books. He used to roll his eyes at confessions or anything overly romantic because the idea was pretty ridiculous to him. But ever since he’d met Atsumu, something had been off with him. It wasn’t until Atsumu voiced it, that he knew what it was. “I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I wasn’t also in love with you.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened with barely contained joy as he raised onto the top of his feet to bring Sakusa’s face down to him. “May I?” Sakusa didn’t bother answering as he kissed Atsumu, more passionately than before. When he moved to deepen the kiss and run his tongue along the bottom of Atsumu’s lip, Atsumu broke off the kiss with a groan. “W-We’re in the middle of the s-street, Omi!! Ya can’t just-”

“You’re right.” Sakusa admitted with a nod as he twined their fingers together to lead them back to the house. “Let’s go back to your place then.” He watched as Atsumu’s already burning face, brightened in color as he sputtered to reply. Sakusa shook his head in disappointment. “I wasn’t even referring to that. Are you always this ready to fuck or do you just normally think with your dick?”

“Oi!!” Atsumu shouted as he glared up at Sakusa. “You were the one who said that and with that kind of look. How else was I supposed to take that?!?”

“Like anyone with a brain.” Atsumu’s glare intensified. “Obviously if you don’t want us in the street, then where else would we go?”

“B-But still..”

“Shit Atsumu, we haven’t even been on a date yet.” He continued to shake his head in disapproval. “I like to do things properly first before whatever dirty things you’ve been imagining happen.”

Atsumu pointed a finger in his face angrily. “Don’t act like ya don’t think about me like that either!! Ya just said you were in love with me ya know!” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean..” As he and Atsumu continued to go back and forth, Sakusa couldn’t help but smile as they walked back. It was probably ridiculous to anyone else, but this was what he loved. Just being with Atsumu even if they arguing over the most idiotic things made him laugh without any effort. He couldn’t help it when he leaned down to shut Atsumu up in the middle of a sentence when he kissed him. 

He was too lost in it as he ran his teeth along Atsumu’s lip, remembering his thoughts of removing that smirk forever. He broke off, breathing heavily, as he stared at Atsumu with half-lidded eyes. “Yeah, let’s hurry back to your place.”

“Yer being so misleading right now!!” 

Sakusa barked out a laugh as he moved back to sling his arm around Atsumu’s waist with a kiss to his temple. “Again, I only meant it innocently.”

“There was nothin innocent in that look of yours!!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After returning to shower up and change, Sakusa wondered if he should just sleep in his bed or go see Atsumu. He paced around his room for several minutes, until he gave in and walked to Atsumu’s room and lightly knocked on the door before walking inside. Atsumu was brushing his teeth and startled as the door opened. “O-Omi-kun?”

Sakusa gestured for him to finish as he moved to lie on Atsumu’s bed. It was slightly colder in that room from the air conditioner so Sakusa impulsively slid under Atsumu’s sheets and watched Atsumu as he waited. Atsumu continued to shoot him weird looks but that didn’t stop him from finishing quickly and joining him. After he pulled the sheets up to his waist, Sakusa cupped Atsumu’s jaw with both of his hands to kiss him. 

Atsumu instantly grabbed Sakusa’s waist to pull him closer and curled his legs around Sakusa’s. He impatiently broke off the kiss as he peppered Sakusa’s face with kisses before moving his mouth down Sakusa’s neck. Sakusa leaned his head back to give him more access and pulled him closer. Atsumu greedily accepted the invitation and continued his way down Sakusa’s neck and moved his hands from Sakusa’s waist to the edge of Sakusa’s shirt. However, Sakusa abruptly pushed him back a little before turning to the other side. “Okay I’m tired now, thanks, goodnight.”

“O-O-OMI-KUN!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual but mainly because I wanted to focus on them finally confessing and stuff. The karaoke bar is a real place but couldn't find many good pictures to reference here but if you wanna look it up, pls go ahead!
> 
> The song is the only 80's jpop one I know that's in English and there were some lyrics I thought would be perfect for them, so yeah. This isn't a song fic just wanted this one scene (since he's an idol) to be him singing of his love as he realizes it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading a leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate it so much and please let me know what you thought of this!! <3


	8. Atsumu POV

Atsumu sat down at his desk, nervously bouncing his leg as he turned on his laptop. Sakusa was still asleep in his room, and he didn’t want to disturb him, plus he wanted to talk to his brother alone. Therefore, after he signed in, he immediately called Osamu, waiting several minutes before he answered with his usual irritated scowl on his face and his husband wrapped around his arm. “Took ya long enough ya asshole! We’ve been waitin forever for ya to call us back! What the hell’s wrong with ya?!”

“Sorry, it’s just that a lot has happened and I wanted to wait until-”

“Where’s Kiyoomi?” Suna cut in, not caring at all what Atsumu had to say. His eyes darted around the background of Atsumu’s room and frowned. “Why isn’t he here? He’s the one we wanted to talk to.”

Osamu chuckled as he stroked the top of Suna’s head, and Suna leaned into it as he laid his head on Osamu’s shoulder. Before, Atsumu would be disgusted or, whether he admitted or not, jealous. But now that he had Sakusa, it didn’t bother him anymore. That loneliness and longing was nowhere to be found, and his lips began to perk up at the thought of it. “Oi, what’s up with that creepy face?”

Atsumu’s smile vanished with a scowl. “It wasn’t creepy! I have a great smile ya know!”

“Says who?”

“Uh-” Atsumu hesitated, unsure if he should come out and say it or not. He didn't exactly ask Sakusa yet if he could tell anybody. Though he didn’t know what to tell anybody. They were together? They were dating? But… they hadn’t even been on a date yet. _I need to change that._ “Well, um, that’s what I wanted to talk about.”

Suna and Osamu both narrowed their eyes at him in suspicion. “Tsumu, why are ya so happy? What’s going on?”

“Don’t tell me that-” Suna began but was cut off when Sakusa suddenly stumbled into the room with a yawn.

“Atsumu?” Sakusa slowly walked over to Atsumu while wiping away the sleepiness in his eyes. Atsumu quickly turned off the mic and camera as he held out his arms to Sakusa, who walked into them with a small smile. “What’re you doing?”

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s waist while Sakusa placed his around Atsumu’s neck. “Was tryin to talk to Samu and Sunarin. It’s the only good time to talk to them before they go to sleep. I was tryin to let ya keep sleeping. I’m sorry, did I wake ya up?”

Sakusa shook his head with another yawn. “No, it’s fine. Besides, I want to talk to them too.”

“Are ya sure?” Sakusa nodded and Atsumu couldn’t help but notice how adorable Sakusa looked from just waking up. He gestured for Sakusa to come closer, which he did with a faint blush on his cheeks as he lowered to kiss Atsumu lazily. “Good mornin, Omi.”

Sakusa’s smile widened as he pulled away to grab another chair and set it down next to Atsumu. “Good morning, Atsumu.” He pecked Atsumu’s cheek with a quick kiss before turning the mic and camera back on with a wave. “Hello, Osamu and Rintarou-”

“SAKUSA KIYOOMI!”

Atsumu instantly scowled. “I thought we were over this already!” 

They flipped him off, without bothering to look at him. Their attention was solely on Sakusa, admiring him with wide eyes and grins. “How are you, Kiyoomi?”

“Is Tsumu treatin ya alright?”

“I’m sure it’s awful isn’t it?” Suna teased with a smirk at Atsumu. “I know it’d be torture for me, so it’s ok to admit it.”

“Oi-”

“It’s been really nice.” Sakusa cut in, quietly but firmly. Atsumu’s face lit up with a smile as he gazed at Sakusa, who was smiling back at him. “I really like it here, and it’s thanks to Atsumu.” They stayed frozen like that, staring at each other with disgustingly cheerful grins until Suna spoke up again.

“Huh,” They blinked and stared back at the screen to Osamu and Suna, who were wearing matching expressions of suspicion. “I see.”

Sakusa moved to raise from his chair. “I’m going to make some tea to wake up, do you want some, too Atsumu?” Atsumu nodded with a grin, and shivered from Sakusa’s fingers brushing his back as he walked past him to the kitchen. 

When he left the room, Atsumu turned back to the screen to see Osamu and Suna scrunched close to it with furious faces. “Did you- are you- yer fuckin Sakusa Kiyoomi?!?!?”

Atsumu’s face ignited in heat. “W-What?!? No-”

“How could you?!?” Suna interrupted in rage. “How dare you defile someone like him?!? He’s Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi. He’s fucking perfect and you ruined it. You contaminated him with your filth!!”

“S-Shut the hell up, Sunarin!! Ya don’t know what yer talkin about!” He realized he was shouting way too loud and was worried Sakusa might hear them so he lowered his voice to a whisper and turned down the volume. “Look, nothin like that happened-”

“But something happened between ya two.” Osamu cut in with a questioning tone, but ended in a statement as if he knew already. Atsumu couldn’t figure out if the look on his face was of anger or something else.

“Y-Yeah, somethin- uh happened.” Atsumu stammered, still confused how to put it into words. “He-”

Suna shook his head in disapproval. “I can’t believe this-”

“What’s so wrong with it?” Atsumu was now getting really fed up with them interrupting him before he had the chance to explain. “Shouldn’t ya be jumping for joy or something? I thought you’d be thrilled.”

Osamu sighed with a cautious expression. “He’s an idol, Atsumu. No matter how normal he seems right now, his life is on stage, as an idol. You do know that, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Ya know he’ll be leaving eventually right?” Atsumu didn’t answer because he silently hoped Sakusa would stay. “How long did he say he would stay?”

“He didn’t say.”

Osamu and Suna glanced at each other, an unspoken conversation between the two. “Tsumu, you should be careful. Ya don’t wanna get too into this and then get hurt-”

“He wouldn’t hurt me.” Atsumu snapped with conviction. He’d thought about these things plenty, but hearing it voice aloud hurt him more than he thought. “Why are ya so against it? I thought you’d be happy for me. I’m happy, Samu, really happy. And so is he, can’t ya see that? We’re really happy, and I don’t get why yer so upset about it.”

Suna and Osamu eyed each other again, and Atsumu was really starting to hate it when they did that. “Tsumu, don’t get me wrong. I am happy for ya and him.”

“If anyone deserves to be happy it’s both of you.” Suna agreed with a nod, but didn’t hesitate to trample over Atsumu’s hopes. “But you need to be realistic about this, Atsumu. Neither of us wants to watch you get hurt. If he hasn’t said when he’s leaving, then maybe you should ask. You guys should probably talk this over. Have you said anything about where you want this to go?”

Atsumu shook his head with a huff. “We only just confessed, it’s kinda weird to get into that already.”

“It’s better late than never, Tsumu.” Osamu stated with a serious look. “You should at least talk about it soon, otherwise you’ll regret it later.”

“Fine, I get it, alright? Stop botherin me about it already!” He tried to flip back into his usual bickering, but Osamu and Suna still stared at him with the same serious looks. It wasn’t like they were the only ones concerned. He wanted to discuss it too, but for now, Atsumu was content with how things were. The last thing he wanted to do was start talking about the future, and it scare Sakusa away for good.

Sakusa returned, and the tense atmosphere evaporated as they all smiled at him with adoring smiles. “Sorry it took so long.” He handed Atsumu his mug and sat down again.

Suna waved away his apology, and Atsumu was incredibly furious at how kind and forgiving they were to Sakusa, but if Atsumu so much as breathed the wrong way he would get yelled at. “Oh, you’re fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Osamu began excitedly, “I know ya haven’t been keepin up with everythin back here, Kiyoomi, so can we fill ya in? There’s somethin we’re dying to tell ya.” Sakusa nodded. “Motoya-san, yer cousin, he just published his first book!. And at the end for his thank you, he mentioned ya in it.” Osamu and Suna both held up their own copies for Sakusa to see. “It’s really good. We’ve read over it several times.”

Sakusa’s eyes were wide as he stared at the books. “He really mentioned me?” They nodded with encouraging smiles. “I never expected that.”

“I didn’t know that ya had a cousin.” Atsumu blurted out, and Sakusa’s shocked, complicated face began to fall as he glanced at Atsumu. He wondered if Sakusa even knew that his face did that when he looked at Atsumu. “Ya never talked about him before.”

“That’s because we aren’t on speaking terms at the moment.” Atsumu watched guilt flash across Sakusa’s face, and reflexively interlocked his fingers with Sakusa’s and pulled his hand into his lap. “We got into a fight several years ago and haven’t talked since.”

“What happened?”

Osamu and Suna both shot Atsumu irritated looks. “We’ve already told you all of these things, Atsumu. Why don’t you ever listen?” Suna turned back to Sakusa with a bow. “Sorry for his existence, but do you mind telling it? I don’t think anyone really knows the full story.”

Sakusa shrugged, but Atsumu could feel Sakusa’s pulse jump from where he held his wrist. “Sure, it’s not a big deal or anything. He could tell that I wasn’t exactly happy with where I was in my life, and encouraged me to leave. I told him I couldn’t.” Suna and Osamu’s eyes flickered to Atsumu in warning. “We went back and forth, and soon we couldn’t talk anymore without fighting. We decided it was best if we didn’t see each other at all. I remember him mentioning writing because I’ve even read some of his drafts, but I didn’t know he would follow through. I’ll have to buy it sometime.”

“Were ya close all yer life?” Atsumu asked with curiosity, trying to imagine what Sakusa’s cousin would be like.

“No, I met him when I was a teenager.” Sakusa’s eyes clouded over with the memory. “His parents tried to get him into the idol industry, but he soon quit because he preferred voice acting. That eventually influenced him to start writing. I met him when he was at the end of his idol career. We were very close then.”

“Do ya miss him?”

Sakusa stared at him with a bitter smile. “Yes, and when I see you and Osamu interact, it makes me miss him even more.” Atsumu wanted to pull Sakusa into his arms and kiss him until that expression vanished, but before he could even move the other two interrupted again.

“That’s enough, asshole.” Osamu snapped at Atsumu before turning to Sakusa with a soft smile. “We’re really sorry for him. Anyway let’s talk about something else, right, _Tsumu_?!?”

Atsumu stuck out his tongue at Osamu with a glare, but Suna continued on. “So Kiyoomi, is it alright if we ask more about you? Last time we barely got any time to talk.” 

Sakusa let out a long breath before his lips perked up again. “Of course.”

“Great!” As they continued to pester Sakusa on every question they could possibly come up with, Atsumu simply sat there and watched him. He pulled Sakusa’s hand into his lap again and slowly traced his fingers and then kissed them when he was sure he was out of view. Sakusa constantly shot him withering glares, but Atsumu could see the pink on the tips of his ears all too well. 

After they finally hung up, Sakusa rose to leave, but Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s wrist to pull him close again. Sakusa raised his eyebrow as Atsumu continued to lead him to sit on his lap. He ran his hands along Sakusa’s back before holding him tight. Sakusa’s hands lingered in Atsumu’s hair and behind his head as he smiled down at him. “Omi, let’s go on a date today. It’ll be our first real one, what do ya say?”

“Since I have nothing else going on, guess I have to.” Atsumu didn’t have time to retort before Sakusa captured his lips, and Atsumu leaned right into it with a pleased hum. The tension building up inside of him from earlier faded away as he realized that this was all he needed. Sakusa, wrapped in Atsumu’s arms, while his hands were running through his hair, chasing each other’s tongue while the ocean crashed against the shore in the background. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“A tortoise breeding center??” Sakusa asked in disbelief.

Atsumu rolled his eyes as he pulled on Sakusa’s hand to keep him from turning around and leaving. “Yeah, I realized we’ve seen most places, but we haven’t been here yet. They’re tortoises, Omi-kun, they’re adorable!” Sakusa glanced at him, unconvinced. “Besides, if ya really don’t like it, we can walk around to see some of the flamingos and lizards on the trails they have here. It’ll be fine, trust me.”

Sakusa sighed and sped up his pace to keep up with Atsumu as they made their way to the front entrance of the center. It was a large wooden building with signs and decorations of tortoises all over it. When they went inside, he greeted the woman at the front desk before leading Sakusa out of the back door to where all of the animals were held. They weren’t kept in pens or cages because the facility was built with open spaces with low stone-built walls that were on the edge of the facility so the tortoises could wander around.

They kept many of the trees and plants that were there before they built the facility to have the tortoises feel comfortable. The families and groups of tortoises were eating and walking around, and Atsumu fought hard to keep his laughter down as he watched Sakusa’s eyes widen. He tracked their every movement, read every sign that was posted, and when they went inside to observe how they treated the animals, he asked numerous questions. 

It was really adorable, to Atsumu at least, to see how much he cared about them. So when he overheard some of the guides telling a family they were going to release one that night, he asked Sakusa if he’d want to go watch. Sakusa immediately agreed, and Atsumu went right along with him. 

They met at the spot on the beach that the worker told him to meet, and they stood off to the side where the other people were watching. The wind was blowing past them, causing Atsumu to shiver a little and he was glad he brought a blanket. But not for him, of course, he wrapped it around Sakusa’s shoulders with a peck to his cheek. Sakusa pulled him close so they were both wrapped inside of it as they watched the workers murmuring soothingly as they slowly set the tortoise on the right path and stepped away. 

The tortoise slowly made its way across the beach and into the water, and they all began to cheer and clap. They talked about the tortoise's challenges that she overcame, and told stories of her living with them as they glanced at the water as if she would come back. Eventually, everyone left, but Sakusa. He stood at the edge of the beach where the water didn’t reach and stared out at the ocean. “Omi-kun?”

“What if she wanted to stay? Did she really have to go? What if she was meant to stay with them? Didn’t she like being with them?”

Atsumu had no idea how to answer those questions. He hadn’t exactly been listening to anything they’d been saying since lately all of his focus was on Sakusa. He moved to stand next to Sakusa to stare out at the ocean. “I don’t know but she probably did like it there. But it wasn’t her home, she had to return back to her real one, one day.”

“But what if she made that facility her new home?”

Atsumu had the sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t really about the tortoise in the first place, but decided to go along with it anyway. “Well then I guess ya go with the saying that if ya love something ya let it go, and if it loved ya too then it’ll come back to ya.” Sakusa turned to Atsumu with a dumbstruck expression. “What?”

He wordlessly hugged Atsumu tight and kissed his temple while Atsumu was frozen in shock. “Yeah, you’re right Atsumu.” He hoped he did say the right thing. Because when Sakusa asked him if they could stay longer, and they sat there for hours, holding each other with a blanket wrapped around them, he wished that if he ever had to let Sakusa go, that he would come back to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyday it felt like there was something new to discover and fall in love with when it came to Sakusa. Although Atsumu was sure he’d been on plenty of extravagant and fancy dates, he was completely content to lie down on a blanket with Atsumu under a groove of trees as they ate a picnic they made together earlier. He smiled at Atsumu as if he was giving him the best time when all they were doing was walking along the beach while they held hands. 

When they visited a cove one time so Atsumu could try to show off by catching a fish with his bare hands, he finally managed to do it and splashed over to Sakusa with a devilish grin and threw it into his arms. It took Sakusa a moment to register it before he shot up from the chair he brought with a loud squeal. Atsumu had heard him shout, yell, and scream before, but _squeal_ ?? He stared at Sakusa for too long with wide eyes that made Sakusa fidget and throw him an irritated glare. Who could blame him? _I mean, how can he make such adorable sounds like that?!?_ He burst out in laughter, and when Sakusa tried to leave, he squeezed him close to him as he continued to laugh. 

He wouldn’t stop pestering Sakusa about it even when they went back to the house and Sakusa attempted to lock Atsumu out of his room. Atsumu couldn’t take him seriously and just pulled him into his lap with a lazy grin that Sakusa squished with his hands. Atsumu couldn’t even be bothered as Sakusa’s eyes crinkled with a smile as he stared at Atsumu like that. How was it that someone so cold and distant like the Sakusa he first met, could be so soft and adorable at the same time? 

What he also didn’t expect was for Sakusa to be almost clingy. He didn’t want to say it to make Sakusa think he was annoyed with it, but it was the only word to describe it. When Atsumu had a shift early in the morning and tried to move out of Sakusa’s hold, Sakusa would stir awake to only pull Atsumu back against him again. It took Atsumu a good couple of minutes before wrenching himself out of Sakusa’s grasp only for when he started getting dressed in his work clothes, Sakusa popped up behind him and wrapped him in another tight hug. He would murmur into Atsumu’s neck to stay, and it tempted Atsumu every time.

He would turn around to cup Sakusa’s face and lead him back to the bed as he kissed him. Sakusa’s lips formed a victorious grin as he opened his mouth to deepen it. But when he started pushing Sakusa down on it, Sakusa would purposely push him away with a smirk to tell him he had to leave for work. Atsumu wouldn't acknowledge his presence when he showed up at work later that day and visited him. At least that was always his plan, but all it took was for Sakusa’s lips to form a small pout and he was practically on his knees begging for forgiveness. 

The times he had to make deliveries, even if they were just down the street, Sakusa would move to join him. It never bothered him. It never annoyed him. It just made him love Sakusa even more. He loved that assurance that even when he was knee deep in work or in a restaurant stacked full of impatient customers, Sakusa was there with him. He could feel Sakusa’s eyes on him the entire time, and it amazed him still that of all the people he was the one to catch Sakusa’s attention. Sakusa Kiyoomi, who had too many screaming fans desperately wanting him to turn their way, was only staring at Atsumu. 

There were times where Atsumu was racking his brain for something to do, but Sakusa waved it away and offered to just stay in. They would either lie on the couch together to watch a movie that would make them laugh until they were hoarse. Or they wouldn’t even try to get out of the bed and spend the day lazily making out and talking about nothing. One time he tried teaching Sakusa how to cook, but because he laughed so hard at Sakusa’s attempt to help him with the noodles, that were boiled for so long they were disgustingly soggy, Sakusa refused to ask for his help again. 

Atsumu thought that was the end of it, and continued planning on cooking for Sakusa until one night when he came home for work and smelled something delicious in the kitchen. He sprinted to the kitchen, and his jaw dropped at the image of Sakusa in an apron in front of the stove. He was wearing a mask and gloves as he was surveying the several pots and pans being heated. “Um, Omi-kun? What’s going on?”

Sakusa didn’t bother glancing at him and shooed him away. “What else does it look like? Now go sit down, I need to focus.” 

Atsumu shrugged off his bag and shoes and put on his slippers before walking over to the dining table to sit down. He leaned on his elbow to prop his chin as he gazed at Sakusa with eyes furrowed in concentration. Again, too incredibly adorable for him to resist, so he stood up again to wrap his arms around Sakusa’s torso and leaned his face against the back of Sakusa’s neck. “Atsumu.” Sakusa warned in a low voice but Atsumu only squeezed him tighter.

“Hmm.”

“Atsumu, I have to do this right.” Atsumu still didn’t move and Sakusa sighed as he turned to the cabinets to grab something and Atsumu remained stuck to his back. Sakusa let out an even longer sigh, but must’ve realized there was no use and continued to cook with Atsumu attached to him. When he was sure it was ready, he poured the dishes into the bowl and set them out on the table. 

Atsumu slowly untangled himself from Sakusa before sitting down to see the meal in front of him. He whipped his head back to Sakusa in shock. “What- how- when…?”

Sakusa scooped up a small amount to taste and nodded with satisfaction before he began to explain. “When it was your shift at the restaurant, some of the cooks stopped by my table because they knew I came a lot. We all struggled in English at first, but eventually I told them I couldn’t cook and they said they’d teach me every time I came. I didn’t know what to make so he said this was your favorite one from this island. So ever since they’ve been helping me, and a couple days ago they said it was good, so I thought I’d try it tonight. Is it alright? Is something missing?”

Too many responses ran through his mind, but he decided to settle on tasting it first. It was a large bowl filled with grilled sea bass, boiled cassava, and pickled red onions drowned in a creamy yellow soup. As he rose the spoon to his mouth, he even tasted the chili he usually liked added in it. He had to stop himself from moaning it was that good. He had to thank the cooks later for teaching him because they did a perfect job. “Oh Omi, this is _so_ good, it’s perfect I swear.”

The worry faded from Sakusa’s eyes with a nod. “I’m glad.”

“Do ya know how to say it?”

Sakusa bit his lip nervously as he pondered over the name and struggled to pronounce, “Encebollado.”

He surprisingly said it perfectly, and Atsumu loved the way it sounded but seeing the embarrassed blush on Sakusa’s face, he had to tease him. “Wow, that was a shit pronunciation. Maybe you should try practicing, how about tryin it again a couple times?” 

Sakusa threw one of the slices of plantains from his plate at Atsumu, which he easily dodged with a chuckle. “Why Omi? Why’d ya do this for me?” He leaned closer to catch Sakusa’s eye, who only glared right back at him in silence. “Ahh c’mon, I wanna hear ya say it.”

“No.”

“But Omi-kun-”

“No.”

He sighed as he tugged on Sakusa’s arm. “Then what about telling me one reason why yer in love with me? C’mon just one?? Please??”

Sakusa rolled his eyes but went with it anyway as he turned to Atsumu with a piercing gaze. “I’ve lived my life in one ridiculously expensive apartment to another. I’ve stayed in too many hotels and buses on the roads to count. I’ve almost been around the entire world, and yet not a single place I’ve been to ever had the feeling of what people call ‘home.’”

Atsumu’s pulse was beginning to pick up as Sakusa’s stare bore into him. “When I left Japan to go on tour, I never had the feeling of ‘homesickness.’ I only missed my bed really, if that counts. But being here with you, in this house and on this island, I think I'm starting to find one.” 

There was nothing he could say to that. It made his entire body tremble as he reached for Sakusa, running his thumb along Sakusa’s jaw and up to his lips. He never took his eyes off of Sakusa’s as he tilted his head up, waiting for Sakusa to lean down to meet him. He slowly opened his mouth to let Sakusa have more access as he slipped in his tongue to meet Atsumu’s, and he didn’t understand why just the taste of the soup on Sakusa’s tongue tasted even more heavenly than before. This time he wasn’t able to hold back a moan, especially as Sakusa moved out of his seat and onto Atsumu’s lap. 

He let go of Sakusa’s face to roam down his torso and over his thin t-shirt, making sure it left him shivering before slipping his hands underneath. Sakusa’s body was almost burning to the touch, but before he could make a move to do anything about it, Sakusa broke off the kiss. Atsumu was too far gone as he leaned forward again to capture his bottom lip again. “Atsumu, you taste like fish.”

“Stop ruining the fucking moment!” But as Sakusa laughed and pushed back at him, he gave up and instead peppered kisses along Sakusa’s cheek before nipping at his ear. Sakusa immediately shut up much to Atsumu’s satisfaction, and tilted his head back for Atsumu to move his lips to where he wanted them. 

Atsumu chuckled against his neck as he continued to press open mouth kisses along it, and stopped at the base of it to obnoxiously suck on it, knowing Sakusa hated it. “You’re revolting.”

“Yer the one who wanted me to do it.” Atsumu shot back as he licked over the spot, pleased by the way Sakusa’s breath hitched. He started to move his lips towards his collarbone and wondered if the shirt Sakusa was wearing was thin enough to rip off so he wouldn’t have to bother taking it off. 

However, he didn’t get the chance to try it out as Sakusa pushed back at him. “Atsumu, I think you still have that fish in your mouth. I can smell your breath from here.”

“Aaghh fuck you, Omi!!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa was relentless when it came to teasing Atsumu. When they went out any time they were free to the beach so Atsumu could carry him into the water, Sakusa would be the first to run his fingers along Atsumu’s arms and stare at him with half-lidded eyes. Atsumu would give in of course, but before it was too heated, Sakusa patted his shoulder to tell him he was done with the ocean for the day. 

At night, before they fell asleep together, sometimes Sakusa would be bold enough to push him against the headboard before straddling his hips with a mind-blowing kiss. And of course just as Atsumu was getting lost in it and pulling Sakusa closer to him to the spot he wanted, Sakusa would jump off saying it was time to go to sleep. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was fucking with him, but Atsumu vowed it wouldn’t be long until he got him back. This was all in theory of course, if Atsumu wasn’t so weak. Even as the days passed, he still fell for almost every trap Sakusa led out. But Atsumu vowed he wouldn’t fall through it again. 

They were on their way to make a house delivery to one of the locals they both knew and knocked on her door before she opened it with a smile and led them in. She offered to let them sit down and drink some water before they went back out into the heat, and they didn’t object. They sat across from her at a low table in her living room, with their backs against the fabric couches. “Thank you so much for coming out this way to bring it to me.”

Atsumu nodded and Sakusa copied him a moment after, unsure of what they were talking about. “It was no problem.”

“I almost forgot!” The aging woman exclaimed as she stood up to go down the hall to ther room and rummaged through it before returning with a small box. When she placed it on the table and they opened it, their eyes widened in awe. It was the two earrings they asked her to make earlier, and it was exactly what they asked for. There were two small, smooth stud earrings that were colored in the white and coral patterns of the seashells they gave to her. “What do you think?”

Atsumu bowed to her in thanks. “They’re beautiful. Thank you very much.” She beamed back at him, and he turned to Sakusa who finished his bow with a smile. “Here, let me help you.” Sakusa lowered his ear so Atsumu could stick it through smoothly, and when the woman glanced away he pecked Sakusa’s cheek before moving away. Sakusa offered to do the same for Atsumu, but instead of pecking his cheek, he let his lip run along the shell of Atsumu’s ear. 

Atsumu banged the table with his knee suddenly jerking, and Sakusa pulled back with a smirk. The woman was concerned, but Atsumu waved it away. “Omi, let’s take a picture.” Sakusa frowned at the suggestion, but he still leaned in when Atsumu brought out his phone to take it. “I have to post this.”

“Wait-” Sakusa began, but Atsumu shrugged it off.

“It’s fine, almost no one follows me except for Samu and Sunarin and maybe a couple of old friends from high school. Trust me, no one will see it.” Sakusa seemed unconvinced, but he didn’t move to stop Atsumu from posting it. He winked at Sakusa in assurance, and only got an eye roll in response. 

They turned back to the woman as she started asking them about the other places they traveled to, and Atsumu answered on autopilot while his hand moved to Sakusa’s thigh under the table. His fingers lazily stroked up and down Sakusa’s thigh, and when he felt Sakusa tighten underneath him, he moved to the inside of his thigh. He made slow circles along the inside, making sure he took his time to draw it out as he moved ever so slowly towards the middle. With his hand hovering over Sakusa, he was abruptly snatched away and pulled to a stand.

Sakusa wordlessly dragged him down the hall, and Atsumu rushed to give the woman an explanation. “He just needs the bathroom to wash his hands and I’m showing him the way. It’s fine, we’ll be right back!” The woman blinked in confusion but turned back around to gather up the drinks before leaving for the kitchen. 

Atsumu tried to pull Sakusa to a stop, but he wouldn’t listen as he managed to find the bathroom on the first try and swung it open before pushing Atsumu inside and locking it. “Look Omi, I was only-” That was all he could get out before Sakusa whirled on him, grabbed his hands, and pushed his back against the wall. He raised Atsumu’s hands over his head and pressed them against the wall, and nudged Atsumu’s legs apart with a knee that he slid in between them. 

“Don’t ever think about doing that again.” Sakusa snapped as his knee moved in closer to the growing heat between his legs, and Atsumu almost begged him for more. 

“But yer the one always messin with me!” Atsumu retorted, breathless as he gazed up at Sakusa in the low lighting of the bathroom. He shouldn’t be that hot, but the burning desire on his face as his curls fell over it, was irresistibly so. “How come you get to-”

“Tch,” Sakusa hissed before covering Atsumu’s mouth with his own, and the argument died on Atsumu’s tongue as Sakusa sucked on it. He tried to chase after Sakusa’s but he already broke them apart as his mouth moved to trail along Atsumu’s jaw with a bite that made Atsumu’s hips buckle forward in response. 

Sakusa moved one of his hands from holding Atsumu’s wrists to his waist to push back against the wall before sliding it underneath. He could barely focus on that hand as it started to rise up his torso as Sakusa’s mouth began to move down his neck biting not so gently. “O-Omi-”

“Is everything alright?” The woman interrupted with a timid knock that made them freeze. “I heard a loud noise.

He quickly cleared his throat to answer, “Yes, everything’s fine, just dropped the soap. Nothing broke though so we’re good.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure. I’ll be waiting back at the table.” Atsumu waited until her footsteps faded away before letting out a relieved sigh. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me-”

“It’s yer fault ya know!” Atsumu answered with a similar seething look on his face. “If ya didn’t throw me against the wall, then she wouldn’t have interrupted.”

“Please, you loved it when I threw you against it.”

“That’s not the point!” Atsumu exclaimed in exasperation. “Omi-kun, let’s-"

“It’s fine.” Sakusa said with a shrug as he untangled himself from Atsumu, making him let out a small whine at the loss. “You can just deal with that yourself.” He added with a pointed look that made Atsumu flip him off in return before Sakusa abruptly opened the door and left.

Atsumu was so furious that he didn’t pay any attention to the conversation when he got back. Or to Sakusa as they walked back to his work. Or when he was let off his shift that night and they returned back home only for Sakusa to tell him to take a shower and meet in his room. Atsumu didn't think about any of it, and just did it.

Therefore, when he finished with his shower and threw on a loose t-shirt and shorts before opening Sakusa’s door, he didn’t expect Sakusa to be lying there with nothing but his boxers. He choked on his spit at the sight of Sakusa’s beautifully slender yet strong body that shone in the soft lighting of the room. His eyes slowly trailed from Sakusa’s captivating legs to this toned abdomen that was still slick with water from the shower, to eventually his face that held nothing but a frown. “Omi!! Yer ruinin the look! Yer supposed to make a sexy face to go along with-”

“Why are you wearing your clothes?”

Atsumu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “I-uh, well ya see, I didn’t think ya actually meant anything by it-”

“Are you really that much of a dumbass.” _Yes_. But he wasn’t about to answer that. He simply removed his shirt and shorts without another word before moving to sit in between Sakusa’s thighs with a grin. He purposely let Sakusa rake his eyes over his body for a moment before moving over him to press their lips together in a desperate kiss. He could feel Sakusa’s wildly pounding chest against his own where they were pressed together. After all the times that Sakusa had messed with him, he thought there was nothing else to do but grind his hips forward against Sakusa to make him gasp out in surprise. 

He grinned down at Sakusa’s increasing blush and kissed both of his cheeks before returning to his lips more fervently than before. It didn’t take long before their lust took over and their arms roamed across each other’s bodies. Soon Sakusa’s boxers were removed as their mouths and hands explored and they continued to grind against each other. Sakusa was trembling beneath him, but still put on a show of biting Atsumu’s lip with a glare. “W-What’re you waiting for? Stop dragging this out.”

Atsumu chuckled as he pressed a hot, wet kiss to his mouth before pulling back to settle between Sakusa’s legs again. He lifted one leg over his shoulder to press a kiss along the inside of it. “Atsumu, stop fucking around!”

“Why don’t ya get the stuff out of the drawer and maybe I’ll think about it.” He continued moving his lips down Sakusa’s legs to the inside of his thighs. He heard Sakusa’s hands fumble around the night table before snatching the drawer open and heard the crinkle of plastic and a bottle opening. 

“What the fuck? How long has this even been in here? And why?”

Atsumu chuckled against Sakusa’s thigh as he bit at it and licked at the hurt. “Well I thought ya might’ve needed it when you were alone here at night thinking about me. Was just tryin to help ya out- ow!” 

Sakusa threw the bottle at him along with the others with a permanent scowl. “Just hurry up and fuck me already before I decide to kick you out.” 

Atsumu opened the bottle to slather it over his hands, but didn’t open the plastic yet, making Sakusa’s scowl deepen even further. He went right back to licking and biting at the insides of Sakusa’s thighs and used his other hand to relieve the tension building between them. “Ya don’t get to talk, Omi. After everything you’ve been doing to me, all the teasing and leaving me high and dry? Yeah, I don’t think so. I’m gonna take my time with this.” His pace as he stroked Sakusa’s length was agonizingly slow. 

“Fuck you.” Sakusa gasped out, which only made Atsumu chuckle.

“Sorry but not tonight. Yer gonna have to let me take this one. Yer an idol, Omi, and I gotta take my time to make sure I worship ya right.” He sucked at the skin where marks were already starting to appear. His pace was starting to pick up until he heard a muffled noise and stopped immediately. “Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa’s gasp broke through the silence as he gazed at Atsumu with wide eyes and his dark blush extended down to his neck. “Kiyoomi.” His eyes flickered for a moment, and Atsumu let go of Sakusa to hover over him again with his usual smug look. “Who would’ve known that ya loved being called by yer name so much?”

“S-Shut the fuck up.”

He crashed his lips against Sakusa’s only to pull back right after, his teeth tugging Sakusa’s bottom lip before he broke it off. “I wanna hear ya, Kiyoomi. So don’t cover yer mouth, okay?”

“I-I hate you.” Sakusa struggled to snap, but it came with none of its bite whatsoever. 

“We’ll see how much longer you’ll be able to say that.” 

And later Atsumu was able to prove that he was right as he thrusted into Sakusa with as much force to make him scream until he was hoarse from crying out Atsumu’s name. And none of the other obscenities Sakusa gasped out ever included the word, ‘hate.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu moved over to flop down onto his stomach, panting as the sweat clung to his skin, and buried his face in Sakusa’s sheets. They both took a while to recover, and when Atsumu was able to enjoy basking in the afterglow, he rose up onto his elbows to stare down at Sakusa. He was still panting, his lips swollen and bright red, his face stained in the matching color, and his forehead and chest were shining with sweat. He was breathtaking. “Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa was too exhausted to snap anything back at him as he continued to pant. “Kiyoomi, did I ever tell ya that I saw ya in concert once?”

Sakusa’s eyes flew open as he turned to Atsumu. “What? No, you’ve never said that.”

Atsumu beamed down at him as he moved closer to pull Sakusa against him. He moved to lie on his side and brush away Sakusa’s curls as he chuckled at the memory. “I got the tickets for Samu and Suna to go to as an engagement gift. My boss had gotten free ones, and he handed them to me so I gave them away. I don’t get why they decided to bring me alone, but they did. I think you were about just out of yer awkward teen years and were starting to look like a man.”

“But yer dancing still could've used some work.” Sakusa slapped at his chest with a frown, and Atsumu caught his wrist to press a kiss against it. Although he wasn’t into idols at the time, watching Sakusa glow under the lights with a voice as angelic as the face he had, never failed to amaze Atsumu. “Yer voice was amazing though. Ya sounded really good, I’ll admit that. But still I can’t believe that that person on stage with millions of fans screaming his name is the one that was just under me, screaming my name.”

Sakusa reached for a spare pillow to slap against his face. “You really are shameless, aren’t you? I should’ve known you weren’t leading anywhere good with that.”

“Ahh but Kiyoomi-” He whined as he tried to pull Sakusa closer, only to be pushed away.

“No, we need to clean up first before you think about touching me again.” Atsumu sighed with a pout before rising from the bed, not bothering to cover up as he strode for Sakusa’s bathroom to start the bath. After dumping all kinds of soaps and bath bombs and letting it fill up, he turned it off and walked back to carry Sakusa over. “Atsumu! I can walk you-”

“Just in case, Kiyoomi.” Atsumu teased as he set Sakusa down gently into the bath and then sat down inside opposite of him. He grabbed a washcloth asn lathered it with soap before gesturing for Sakusa to turn around as he scrubbed his back. He hummed one of the songs he remembered Sakusa singing from that concert as he pulled Sakusa to lean against Atsumu’s chest as he washed Sakusa’s front. 

Sakusa relaxed into him with a pleased smile as he hummed along with Atsumu. When Atsumu finished, he offered to do the same thing for Atsumu, and something about the gentle and comforting way Sakusa touched him as he scrubbed to clean him, reminded Atsumu that Sakusa truly loved him back. When he finished as they sat across from each other, staring at the other with warm grins, Atsumu led Sakusa to sit on his lap. He dotted Sakusa’s face with butterfly kisses until Sakusa pushed him away as he laughed. “Kiyoomi, I love ya.”

Sakusa’s laughter broke off as he thumbed Atsumu’s cheek with a wobbling lip. “I-I love you too, Atsumu.” 

Atsumu leaned into Sakusa’s hand with an affectionate smile, but his words were the exact opposite of the effect. “Good, now let’s see if we can go at it again in here.”

Sakusa threw up with hands with a groan. “I should’ve known you never had a single romantic bone in your body.”

“Shit, Kiyoomi, I already said we can go at it so you can stop talking about being in me already.”

Sakusa splashed water at his face with a glare. “Why was that the only part you heard?!?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Atsumu and Sakusa were sitting down in front of Atsumu’s laptop the next morning, they tried their best to keep straight faces as they waited for Osamu and Suna to answer. However, they only had to take one good luck before gasping in horror. “Holy fuck!! Ya really are fuckin Sakusa Kiyoomi!!!” 

Sakusa buried his face in his hands in humiliation while Atsumu just laughed as he threw Osamu and Suna a wink. “Don’t you give us that stupid wink!! Give Kiyoomi back his purity!!”

“He was never pure to begin with!” Atsumu growled back at them, but they shook their heads with their hands over their ears. 

“We can’t hear you! We’re not listening to yer lies!!” Sakusa groaned in embarrassment as he raced to explain, and Osamu and Suna hung on his every word with a snarl in Atsumu’s direction any time he was mentioned. 

As Atsumu watched Sakusa laugh with his family, wearing his shirt, as they were sitting in Atsumu’s house, a realization hit him. There wasn’t a single dream or wish he’d been chasing after since Gran passed away. There wasn’t anything particular he wanted or needed to fight for. Life was easy enough to get it here. But now there was Sakusa, and he wanted nothing more than for Sakusa to stay with him.

To become part of his family one day, and promise to share everyday with him in the future. He wanted to be the last and only person to see Sakusa’s adorably scrunched face as he woke up in the morning. To be the only name that Sakusa cried out with his back arched in pleasure and staring back at him with a tear-stricken face. To have Sakusa along with him wherever he decided to travel to. To be the only one he said goodnight to. 

He was probably wishing an impossible wish. But just as Sakusa was a star that crashed down into Atsumu’s life. Atsumu made a wish on a star that he was sure was falling somewhere for this dream to happen, and that Sakusa was wishing for it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluffy chapter before the next one, which I won't spoil, but I'm sure we can all see what kinds of shit is going to happen next. Yes, I finally mentioned Komori because he'll come into play later XD
> 
> Would love to hear what you think will happen, and well as what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading and leaving comments and kudos<3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter for possible fanart, update info, or just to scream at me <3


End file.
